A Love Worth Fighting For
by star in a daze
Summary: The one thing Harry wants is Hermione and the one thing Hermione wants is Harry. What would happen if Voldemort found out Harry's only weakness? Rated for language please R&R..... Prelude to In the Shadows... FINISHED
1. Summer at Hermione's

**A Love Worth Fighting For  
**

**Chapter One  
**

**Summer at Hermione's**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did but no JK Rowling does.

Summery: when Harry visits Hermione in the summer before their sixth year, love blossoms. The only thing is, Voldemort is searching for Harry and the one he loves. Can Harry save Hermione from this evil? Can he even save himself?

* * *

"Get down here boy and make us some breakfast!" Yelled an angry Vernon Dursley from the kitchen. Harry Potter was sitting in his room looking at a picture of him and his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He laid the picture down and wiped a tear from his eye. He missed his friends. His eyes flickered over to his bedside table and saw a picture that was framed in a spectacular silver frame. It was a picture of him and his godfather Sirius Black.

"Sirius". Harry whispered in pain. His eyes filled up once more as he worked his way across his room. Harry slowly climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

"You boy". Vernon said sharply. "What took you so long?" Harry mumbled something incoherent as he started to make bacon. As soon as the breakfast was made Harry started to make his way up the stairs. Petunia, who was acting quite nicely lately, turned to Harry as he left.

"Harry," she said "wouldn't you like something to eat?" Harry looked at her closely and then shook his head. He continued up the stairs and shut himself in his room.

Harry looked around at his floor and he started to clean. It was almost the end of July and he knew that on his birthday he would be allowed to leave the Dursley's and visit his friends. He quietly packed all of his books into his trunk. He had finished all his summer homework in the first week trying to keep his mind off of Sirius. He looked at the picture he had of him and Sirius again. Instead of crying he got angry. He walked over to it, picked it up and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered and covered the floor with slivers of it.

"WHY ME!" Harry shouted. He looked at the picture that was now on his floor covered in bits of glass. He walked over and picked it up, wiping the glass off. The picture of Sirius looked at him in a comforting way and he grasped the shoulder of Harry (in the picture). With that he burst into tears again, remembering his godfather. Harry quickly cleaned up the broken glass and slipped the picture into the photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year. Harry sat on his bed and slowly looked through all the pictures in it. It slowly went from James and Sirius to James and Lily to all three of them. Harry turned to the second half of the album that was filled with pictures of him and Ron and Hermione. He noticed that they were mostly him and Hermione but really didn't think about it. Suddenly he reached the pictures from his fourth year. There were many pictures of him with Sirius, standing in the cave. And then the fifth year, there were so many pictures of them together in Sirius' house.

Harry had received a letter a few weeks earlier stating that 12 Grimwald Place now belonged to him, but Harry could never think about the house as his. It would always be Sirius'.

Harry slowly closed the photo album and placed in his trunk under his robes. He was wondering who was going to be his new godfather, "or godmother" he corrected himself out loud. He had written Dumbledore about this a few weeks beforehand. He had never gotten a reply.

Harry spent all day locked up in his room and was so busy packing that he didn't hear Petunia calling him for dinner. There was a knock at the door and Harry went over to open it. His Uncle Vernon stood there.

"Dinner". He said roughly and he walked back downstairs. Harry silently joined them. He hadn't eaten anything for three days and his stomach begged for food. Dudley and Vernon looked at him like he was an annoying scab that they wanted to get rid of but just couldn't, but Petunia shot a small smile in his direction which Harry returned, not out of happiness but his new-found respect for his Aunt.

After Harry had finished eating he slowly walked back to his room hoping that he could fall asleep and wake up in his crib as a one-year-old child waking up from his nap. He knew it wasn't possible but he wished all the same. Harry laid his glasses on his table, got undressed and slid into bed in his boxers. He fell asleep and was whisked away into a dream. He dreamed of a castle. It looked a little bit like Hogwarts but was smaller. A beautiful maiden was running through the doors. Harry couldn't make out the face but he knew her from somewhere. He saw that she was weeping and it put him in pain as well. Her eyes shone like diamonds and her hair was swept back into an elegant bun. She ran into his arms and wept into his chest. He smelled a deep sent of strawberries and honey. He recognized the smell but he just couldn't remember where it was from. His vision blurred and he found himself in the middle of a room. He could hear screaming. He tried to figure out ware it was coming from but he couldn't find anyone. He ran through the house until there was only one room left. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood a tall figure in a cloak and a woman who couldn't be older than twenty-two was there. He recognized the woman immediately as his mother. He looked at the figure and realized that it was Voldemort. Full of fury Harry ran towards him and tried to push him away from his mom, but his hand just slipped through. If they saw Harry there they took no notice as he watched Voldemort raise his wand. Harry gasped in horror as Voldemort used the unforgivable curse on his mother and as she fell to the ground. He rushed over. He tried to catch his mother but just like before, she went right through him. He burst into tears as Lily hit the floor. With that he stood up and walked over to where Voldemort was standing. He looked into his eyes. Voldemort turned to face him.

"You, young mister Potter". He hissed. "Will never know what it feels like to watch your soul mate die. She will have the pleasure of it. If you ever cross my path, or if I ever cross yours, you will be killed. Not like your dear mother here, you will be tortured until you can not bear it". He laughed and turned away. Harry pulled out his wand and was about to cast a spell when he felt a poking sensation on his shoulder. Harry woke up to see Hedwig on his shoulder poking him to get up.

She dropped a letter on Harry's chest and flew to her cage to sleep. Harry sat up and wiped his eyes, leaving his hand wet. He tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry _

How are you? I hope you are ok with having to stay with the Dursley's for the rest of the week. Remember that I'm thinking of you! Well on to the point. My Mom and Dad received a letter from Dumbledore about a week ago asking them to be your guardian. I talked to them and they decided that they would love to have you! I hope it is ok with you! My parents (and I of course) want you to come on your birthday and stay with us for the rest of the summer. I do hope you accept! I can't wait! Please write back soon Harry. I do miss hearing from you!

_Love Hermione_

Harry read and reread the letter again and again. He was happy that Dumbledore had asked Hermione's parents. He folded the letter and placed it on his desk. He glanced at his watch. It was 8:00 a.m. Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs to talk to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Petunia, could I please talk to you for a moment". Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. She nodded and followed him into the living room where they sat down. Petunia looked at Harry expectantly. "Aunt Petunia, at the end of the school year my godfather, he passed on". Petunia gasped. "Yes, and it was up to the Headmaster of my school to get another guardian for me. He has chosen my best friend Hermione Granger's parents to be them. They have invited me to stay with them for the rest of the summer. They asked me to go over on my birthday, this Friday. May I go?" Petunia looked at her nephew with a look that he had never seen before. A tear glistened in her eye and it silently fell. She nodded her head and got up to leave the room. Harry hesitated and then walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you Aunt Petunia, thank you for everything. I will be back for half of next summer if you don't mind of course". While he was saying this Petunia was shocked. At first she didn't know what to do but then as Harry was about to let go, she hugged him back. More tears fell from her eyes and a few came down from Harry's. He had never bonded with his Aunt before this and for once he felt loved. He felt that he was actually cared for in the family. When they finally let go Harry gave his Aunt a smile and he left for his room to finish packing.

It was 8:00 at night when Harry realized that he still hadn't written Hermione back. He walked over to his desk and got out a quill and parchment.

_Dear Hermione _

Hey! I'm great! I would love to stay with you! I can hardly wait to come! I am so excited that I get to be with you for the rest of the summer! Is your house going to be connected to Floo? I can't wait to see you! Write back soon!

_Love Harry _

Harry put the letter in an envelope, tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her to bring the letter to Hermione. Again Harry got undressed and collapsed onto his bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage to find it empty. He was a little upset but hen realized that it was too early and Hedwig probably hadn't even reached Hermione yet. Harry looked over at his clock and saw that it was only 4:30 a.m. Harry pulled on a pair of shorts and a t- shirt and decided to go outside for a run. He quietly slipped down the stairs and ran down to the park. Harry felt more relaxed than he had ever been yet this summer. He kept running, not knowing where he was going. Harry kept thinking about how excited he was about staying with his best friend. Harry liked her. He liked her way more than a friend. He had realized this at the end of the school year. Harry wanted to tell her but when he thought of Ron he just couldn't. He knew that Ron liked Hermione; even if he never said anything, it was obvious.

Harry dropped out of his daze to find himself standing at the front door of his house. He walked inside, hoping to get a shower right away, but he wasn't so lucky. As soon as Harry closed the door the phone rang. Harry was halfway up the stairs when he started to hear yelling. He could hear his Uncle Vernon yelling at someone on the phone. He ran back downstairs to see what was going on. He reached his Uncle just as his Aunt did. Petunia pulled the receiver away from him and apologized to the person that was on the phone. Harry turned to walk back up the stairs when Petunia called him back.

"Harry, the phone is for you". Harry ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello". He said.

"Hi Harry!" said a feminine voice.

"Hermione!" He said happily and she giggled.

"Harry!" She said mockingly. "I got your letter today. I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. I'm so happy that Dumbledore asked you and your parents". Hermione laughed.

"Well, I can't talk for too long, my mom needs to use the phone, so I'll get right to the point".

"Okay".

"Well on Friday, our house won't be connected to the Floo Network, so, my parents are coming to pick you up at about 11:00, in the morning of course".

"You'll be there too right?"

"Of course".

"Good". Harry smiled thinking that in two days he would be with Hermione.

"Harry? Are you there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be ready before eleven".

"Ok well, I have to go. Bye Harry, I love you".

"I love you too Hermione". Replied Harry, wishing that he could tell Hermione just how much he actually did. "Bye".

"Bye Harry". Hermione hung up the phone. Harry stood there for a moment and then he too hung up. Harry turned to go back upstairs when he bumped into Vernon Dursley.

"Who was that?" He asked rudely. Harry looked at him ready to punch, but he held back.

"That was my best friend Hermione. I'm going to her house on Friday, and I won't be back until next summer". Harry slipped past his Uncle and went upstairs to take his shower.

The next day went by pretty fast. Harry spent most of the day in his room packing. On Friday, Harry's birthday, Harry woke up quite early. Again he went out for a run. Harry got back at around 9:30. He had been gone for 3 ½ hours! He quickly ran to his room and got ready. The previous day he had finished packing but he still ran around looking for odds and ends that he had forgotten. Finally Harry was satisfied and got a shower. By the time Harry had shaved and gotten dressed, it was ten-to-eleven. He grabbed his trunk and pulled it down to the entranceway. After Harry had dropped it Petunia walked up to him.

"Happy birthday Harry". She slipped a gift into his hand and walked away. Harry sat down on his trunk and opened it. He picked up a wand. Confused, he read the note that was sitting under it.

_Harry _

This wand was your mothers. I have been keeping it for you. Happy Birthday, love Aunt Petunia.

Harry looked at the wand and was about to cry but stopped himself just as he heard a car pull into the driveway. He opened the door just in time to see a brown haired girl running towards him

"Hermione!" Harry said looking at her. "You're beautiful!" It was true. Hermione was wearing a light blue mini skirt, a white spaghetti strap shirt with white sneakers. She had her hair swept away from her face with a silver headband. Harry noticed that her hair was no longer curly, but straight and layered.

"Thanks Harry". She answered giving Harry a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday". Harry grinned and held the door open so she could get in. Dudley, who was getting ready to go over to his friend Piers' house, looked over at Hermione and whistled.

"Nice". He said looking at her. Hermione looked embarrassed but Harry was angry. He took one step towards him and Dudley ran away in fear, holding his bottom. Harry smiled and turned back toward Hermione.

"Shall we go?" He asked offering her his arm. She giggled and took it. Harry picked up his trunk and he and Hermione walked out to Hermione's parents' car.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine Harry, just fine". Mr. Granger said with a smile. "And none of this Mr. And Mrs. Granger stuff. It's Frank and Elizabeth".

"Yes Mr. Gran- I mean Frank". Harry said with a grin. Hermione helped Harry put his trunk in the trunk and then they slid into the backseat.

"So, Harry". Frank said with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Sir".

"Good, good. I hear it's your birthday, happy birthday".

"Thank you Sir".

"Harry, this isn't the army. I'm not "Sir" I'm Frank ok".

"Ok Sir". With that Frank and Elizabeth laughed. The ride to Hermione's house was pretty long; it took them about three hours to get to the house.

"Here we are," said Hermione, jumping out of the car. Harry followed her up the driveway and into a beautiful house. It was huge. It had three stories and there was a pool in the backyard.

"Harry, come on and bring your trunk, I'll show you to your room". Harry picked up his trunk and followed Hermione up to the second floor. She led him into a bedroom that looked like it was made for him. The room was painted dark red and in the middle of the room there was a Mahogany, king size, four-poster bed with a red blanket. There was a Mahogany desk, bedside table and dresser and all the doors were Mahogany. "This is your room, for whenever you are here. I decorated it for you all by myself!" Harry laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks 'Mione". Hermione smiled, obviously pleased with herself. She walked over to a closed door.

"This is the bathroom. And my room is right through the door on the other side. If the door is closed, PLEASE knock".

"Kay, no problem". Hermione walked back over to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. Then we can go swimming!" with that she pulled him down to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Harry and Hermione were in their rooms getting changed. Harry heard a knock at his door and Hermione walked in with a t-shirt over her bathing suit. Harry grabbed a towel and followed Hermione down to the pool. They laughed and talked all the way down there. When they got there Harry jumped in as Hermione pulled off her shirt to revile a baby blue bikini. She walked over to the diving board and did a perfect dive into the water. Harry, who was watching, started to clap. Hermione swam over to him and splashed him. Harry splashed back and that started a war. For twenty minutes the two of them chased each other around the pool. Harry had his hands on Hermione's shoulders, about to dunk her, but she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and he couldn't do it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Harry leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she pushed in and the kiss deepened and it grew more passionate. Finally when they pulled apart Harry looked embarrassed. Hermione got out of the pool, sat on the swinging bench and patted the seat next to her as if to tell Harry to sit beside her and Harry obeyed.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. I like you. I've liked you since the second year. I just never told you. In fact, I think I'm in love with you". Harry looked at her.

"'Mione, I love you too. I always have. I want to be with you, but I never thought you felt the same way". Harry leaned in for another kiss. She gladly accepted it. "Hermione?"

"Mhmm".

"I was wondering... would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that". Harry pulled her close to him.

"There's just one thing. Can we not tell anybody, I don't want Ron to find out. He likes you, a lot".

"I know. He called me a few days ago and asked me to be his girlfriend. I had to say no. I couldn't go out with him". Harry hugged her and then checked his watch.

"Holy, 'Mione, it's five-thirty. We should probably go inside". They stood up, hand in hand and walked back into the house to get dressed.

By six O'clock, Harry and Hermione were both showered and dressed. Hermione told Harry that the two of them were going out for his birthday.

"Hermione, it's ok. We can stay here".

"No, Harry. You have never had a good birthday dinner. I am taking you out".

"Fine," said Harry. He knew there was no arguing with her. "Where are we going?"

"To the Mandarin. It's Chinese. I know how much you love it so I made reservations for tonight. It's fancy so no jeans". Harry groaned and walked back into his room to change. Five minutes later Hermione walked in to see Harry struggling with his tie.

"How can you have so much trouble tying a tie? You wear one everyday at school".

"Those ones are clip-on ok. I never tied a tie in my life". Hermione laughed and tied it for him.

"There you go. Now let's go, my Dad is waiting to take us". Harry and Hermione walked down into the hallway. Harry finally got a chance to look at what she was wearing. She was stunning. Hermione was wearing a red strapless dress and red strappy sandals. She had her hair pulled back into an elegant knot at the back of her head, held together with a red butterfly pin.

The three of them got into the car and drove to the restaurant. Harry and Hermione got out of the car, thanked Frank and went inside. The whole dining area was filled with little tables for two with candles on each table. There were about five couples sitting and eating. A girl walked over to them.

"We have a table reserved, under the name Granger," said Hermione. The girl looked at a sheet of paper and nodded.

"Right this way please". Harry and Hermione followed her over to a small table near a window. They sat down and the lady took their drink orders and left.

"It's so romantic here," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came. I want to come back here someday with you". Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. This is exactly what she had imagined her first date would be like; calm, quiet and romantic. She had always hoped Harry would be the one with her, and he made the dream a reality.

Dinner was quiet and peaceful, but not nearly as long as Harry would have hoped. They walked back to Hermione's house slowly, hand in hand.

Star in a Daze: I hope you like it! I'll try to update soon! Please R&R


	2. Distant Relations

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

Chapter Two

Distant Relations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise from the books.

Chapter Summery: Harry is dating Hermione. Her parents are his new guardians. There's one catch. Ron doesn't know. What would happen if Ron finds out the wrong way? And what happens when Harry meets Hermione's friend Katrina who looks oddly familiar...

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hey y'all! I hope you like the chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers! I love you all! Now here's the story!

The next morning Harry woke up to Hermione jumping on his bed. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning baby". Harry said, and Hermione giggled.

"Come on Harry, it's time to get up. We have to get ready fast because my friend Katrina called and wants to meet you. We're meeting her in half an hour". With that said Harry jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He got a shower and noticed that a beard was growing, faster than any normal one would. He liked it so he decided not to shave. (A/N I know it sounds weird but guys always look hotter when they have a bit of a beard, not too much just like 2-3 days growth. And that's what he has.) He walked back into his room to find Hermione still sitting on his bed. She laughed when she saw him dripping in a towel. Harry looked embarrassed, and started chasing her around. After she had locked herself in the bathroom Harry got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt that said "FUCK MILK, GOT POT?" in white letters. A few minutes later Hermione appeared again, this time fully dressed. She had her hair in two braids that fell to the centre of her back. She was wearing tight low-rise jeans and a cute pink halter-top that cut off right above her belly button. Harry walked over to her and kissed her, just as Frank walked in. The two teenagers took no notice of him until he cleared his throat. Harry and Hermione broke apart and looked at him embarrassed, but Frank started to laugh and he looked at Harry.

"You, come here". Harry was scared out of his mind. He slowly took a few steps towards him. "You kissed my daughter and..." Harry gulped, worried about what was coming next. "... I couldn't be happier. I just want you take good care of her. She's my only daughter and I don't want anything to happen to her".

"I'll always take care of her Mr. Granger". Frank glared at him. "I mean Frank. I love her too much to let anything happen to her".

"I'm glad to hear it and Hermione". Hermione looked at her father. "Katrina called, she asked where you were". Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on Harry, we're late. Bye Daddy!" She said.

"Bye Frank". Harry said quickly as he was dragged out the door.

"Bye kids. Have fun... And be good". He yelled after them.

Hermione dragged Harry out the door. When she finally stopped she looked at Harry's shirt and laughed.

"Fuck milk, Got pot. I love it Harry, and so will Chris".

"Who's Chris?"

"Oh, he's Katrina's boyfriend. He's nice and sweet. You'll like him.

"I dunno. If my girlfriend likes him so much I might get jealous". Harry said with a grin. Hermione playfully punched him.

"Don't worry I would never do that to Katrina".

"And what about me? Would you ever do that to me?"

"Maybe, let's just see". Hermione said slyly. Hermione looked sad. "I'm joking Harry, I love you". He grinned and slid his hand around her hips. They walked over to Katrina's like this.

"Nini? Is that you?" asked a girl, after she opened the front door. Harry laughed.

"Nini?" He asked Hermione and she elbowed him.

"Yes Kay Kay it's me, and this is Harry, Harry this is Katrina, but everybody calls her Kay Kay".

"Hi Kay Kay, it's nice to meet you". Harry said nicely.

"Yeah, you too". Katrina replied. Katrina was very pretty. She was about 5'5 and had bright green eyes. She had long raven black hair that reached her waist. Her facial features looked oddly familiar to Harry. He just stared at her. Hermione gasped. She had never noticed before but Harry and Katrina looked exactly the same, except for the obvious boy/girl difference. A man with black hair walked up behind Katrina and looked at Harry.

"Come on in Nini, and Harry". Katrina said, stunned by the resemblance. The man looking at Harry moved out of their way. "Hey Uncle John," she said as they passed the man.

"Katrina, I need to talk to you," said the man. "Show your friends to the living room and then come into the kitchen". Katrina nodded and led Harry and Hermione into the living room.

"I'll be right back". Katrina told them and left the room. Harry sat on a chair and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"That was weird". Harry said. "And what is her uncle doing here? Does he live with her?"

"No, Katrina lives with him. She said that she never knew her parents. Her father died before she was born but her mother died while giving birth to her. She has lived with her Uncle John ever since". Harry nodded and pulled Hermione closer. They sat like that for a few minutes until Katrina walked in. Harry and Hermione looked up at her. Katrina's face was white and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Kay Kay!" Hermione said jumping up off of Harry's lap and giving her a hug. "What's wrong?" Katrina looked over at Harry and motioned for him to come and sit with her. The three of them sat on the couch and John walked in.

"Katrina, I am so sorry for lying to you all these years. I was going to tell you on your eighteenth birthday". Then he directed his look to Harry. "I'm sure that Hermione told you about Katrina's parents". Harry nodded. "Well now I'm going to tell all three of you everything. Hermione, I know you are dating Harry so you have the right to know this too". Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "Katrina, your parents, yes they died but in a different way than I told you. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort". Katrina gasped. "Yes, I know it's sad. I am your Uncle John but my last name isn't Matthews, and neither is yours. It's Potter". Harry was shocked. Katrina's last name was Potter. Did that mean that Katrina is related to him? "Harry, I know what you are thinking and yes, Katrina is related to you. She is your twin sister. Katrina Lily Potter". Katrina's eyes filled with tears and poured soundlessly down her face. Harry's eyes were doing the same. He had a sister. Why hadn't anybody told him?

"Hermione," Katrina started. "I know I told you I went to a private school far away. I just never told you, I'm a witch. I know you probably think I'm being silly but I am".

"Kay Kay, I don't think you're being silly. I'm a witch too. I go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry goes there too. He's a wizard". Harry looked at Katrina and gave her a small smile.

"So, you're my brother?"

"I guess so".

"Twin brother to be exact," said John looking at them. "But Harry's older by ten minutes". Katrina looked at her Uncle.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Katrina asked him. "All this time I never even knew I had a brother. And I never would if Hermione didn't bring Harry over. I WANT ANSWERS!" She shouted standing up.

"In your parents will, it was said that you stay with me and that Harry stay with his godfather Sirius Black. But when Sirius was accused of murdering your parents I asked to take Harry but Dumbledore, that's the man that was in charge of your parents will, said that Harry was to stay with his Aunt and Uncle on your mothers side. There was nothing I could do. Dumbledore said that you two were to go to different schools. That is why you go to Durmstrang and Harry goes to Hogwarts. I wanted to tell you, I really did but I was sworn to secrecy". Katrina stormed to her room and Harry stood up and walked around.

"So, you're my Uncle then too". Harry said. He nodded. "Then why the hell did you let Dumbledore keep me at the Dursley's? If you knew what I had to put up with for the last fifteen years you wouldn't have just left me there!" Harry was angry. He had never been so angry in his life. He was always told that the Dursley's were the only family he had, but now he had an Uncle and a twin sister. "I'm leaving". Harry said finally. He pushed past John and walked over to Hermione's house. Hermione was still on the couch. She was really upset. She didn't know who to go to, Katrina or Harry. She just sat there and cried.

Up in her room, Katrina was crying on her bed. She could hear Harry and her Uncle fighting.

"I'm leaving". She heard Harry say. She heard a door slam and Hermione burst into tears. Katrina ran over to her window and saw Harry walking down the driveway. She climbed out the window and down the brick wall.

"Harry, wait. Can I talk to you?" Katrina said as soon as she reached the ground. Harry turned to face her.

"Yeah, no problem". The two of them walked over to Hermione's house together. Harry opened the door for Katrina and the two of them walked into the living room. "Katrina, I don't really know what to say. For the last fifteen years I was living under the impression that my whole family was dead. Now I know I have a sister. I have a little sister", Harry's eyes filled with tears and so did Katrina's. She leaned over and hugged him.

"I always knew that Uncle John wasn't telling me something but I never thought it would be something so big. I'm so glad that I finally know my big brother". Harry wiped his tears away and then hers.

"I'm so glad that I know I have more family. I always wanted a sister, and now that I have one I'm happier than ever. I always dreamed about someone that was apart of my family that was still alive and now that you're here I- just". Katrina smiled. Then she looked at Harry's face. She noticed the scar on his forehead.

"Harry, your scar, it looks exactly like mine". Harry looked at her. He moved her bangs away from her face and he saw…

"There's nothing there". Harry said. Katrina stood up and walked to the bathroom. Harry followed her and watched her wash her forehead until her foundation came off. She dried her face and turned to Harry, holding back her hair. There on her forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar, exactly where Harry's was. Katrina smiled.

"Harry, what's Hogwarts like?" Katrina asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is a large castle. The teachers are okay except for Snape. He's just a loser. Our parents hated him too. The people there are great. I have another best friend named Ronald Weasley. He's great. All the people there are, except the Slytherins. We, the Gryffindors I mean, have never gotten along with them and Draco Malfoy is even worse. He's a Slytherin who is rude to anybody that isn't a Slytherin. He's hated me ever since the first year when I told him that I could find friends for myself. Now he's rude to me and Hermione and Ron". Katrina laughed. Harry recognized her laugh as his own. It sounded so good coming from her. "What's your school like?" Harry asked.

"Well, we have a castle too. But it's really small. The teachers are okay I guess but they get mad at the stupidest things. I have a lot of friends, but all my best friends don't go to my school, they're muggles, or they go to Hogwarts". Harry smiled. He was glad that he could talk to his sister with ease. "Do you... do you think that I could go to Hogwarts with you and Hermione this year?" Katrina asked him.

"Of course you can! I'll talk to Dumbledore. I'll write him tonight. I hope he says yes. I don't want to have to leave you now that I know you".

"I don't want to leave you either. I've always wanted a brother to talk too. I'm happy that you're my twin too. Now I have someone to celebrate my birthday with". Harry smiled. He remembered that yesterday must have been her birthday too, since they were twins and all.

"Oh yeah. Happy birthday, one day late". Katrina laughed.

"Yeah, you too".

"Hey, we should celebrate tonight, you, Hermione, Chris and me. I want to meet my little sister's boyfriend anyway. Make sure I approve".

"Okay, let's go to the Mandarin. Chinese food is my favorite!"

"Yeah, its mine too, but Hermione and I want there last night. Is there a club in town or anything?"

"Oh yeah! There's this place downtown, Club 38. It's awesome. There's a restaurant there and dancing. Chris and I go there all the time".

"Okay, sounds fun". Katrina and Harry stood up and hugged.

They walked back to Katrina's house to find Hermione still on the couch with John. Hermione stood up when they walked in. She ran over and hugged them both.

"I've been so worried! I thought you guys would just leave me". Harry laughed.

"Hermione, look at me. Do you really think I would ever leave you?" Hermione smiled.

"No, I guess you wouldn't". Harry laughed.

"Come on. I'm going to treat my two favorite girls to lunch". Harry kissed Hermione and grabbed her hand. The three of them left John sitting there confused.

The three of them walked down to a subway to eat. Hermione was on one side of Harry and Katrina on the other. A few blocks away from the houses there was a street filled with restaurants. They were about to walk into Subway when a girl ran towards them.

"Kay Kay, Hermione!" She yelled.

"Oh my gosh, it's Hannah!" yelled Hermione and Katrina together. They ran over to her and the three of them hugged. Then Hannah noticed Harry.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh that's Harry, my boyfriend". Hermione said.

"He looks exactly like you Kay Kay".

"Well, that's because he's my twin brother". Harry waked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Harry".

"I'm Hannah".

"I know. I heard your name when these two goons screamed like banshees". Harry and Hannah laughed and Hermione slapped him.

"You know, Harry". Katrina said. "I just met you an hour ago; do you really want me to get mad at you already?" Harry laughed.

"You know I love ya". Harry said hugging his sister and she laughed. "We're going over to subway for lunch, you wanna come?" Harry asked Hannah.

"Sure". So the three of them walked in and ate.

After lunch Harry, Hermione and Katrina said goodbye to Hannah and went back to Hermione's house.

"Bye sis, we'll see you tonight. Don't forget to call Chris. I really want to meet him".

"Kay, bye bro, bye Nini!"

"Bye!" Harry and Hermione went inside to get ready for their night at Club 38.

Star in a Daze: I hope you like it! I decided to update fast because... I dunno why I just did! I hope you guys like Katrina! And just you wait and see Chris... you might love him and you might not... who knows! Please review! I might not update as fast as I did this time. I need some encouragement! I love you my reviewers!


	3. Club 38

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

Chapter 3

Club 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I own the plot Katrina, Chris and any thing else you don't recognize from the books.

Star in a Daze: Hey heyz! Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! I'll make a longer Authors note at the end! Please R&R!

This chapter is dedicated to all you people who like dancing in clubs!

* * *

"Harry". Said Hermione as her and Harry were watching T.V. You know you should tell Ron about Katrina. He has a right to know, even if she is your sister".

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know how to tell him. I can't just go: Hey Ron, guess what! I have a twin sister that I've never met before today. Bye. I just don't know".

"Well, maybe he could come here and he could meet her! I can ask if he can come over right now, I'll call Mommy and Daddy at work".

"Okay, thanks 'Mione. That would help so much". Hermione got up and went to the phone in the kitchen and came back five minutes later.

"It's all okay. He can come over any time. Do you want to call him?"

"Yeah, but only if you don't mind". Hermione smiled.

"Of course not. I know you haven't talked to him in a long time. He'll be happy it's you. He has a phone at his house now too. He got it a few weeks ago". Hermione grabbed a portable phone and gave it to Harry. "Here and here's his phone number".

"Kay, thanks 'Mione. I love you".

"I love you too". Harry took the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A young girl answered the phone.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said.

"Oh my gosh Harry, we haven't heard from you in ages! What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm over at Hermione's house. Listen, Ginny I would love to talk to you but I really need to talk to Ron. Is he there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec... RON! HARRY'S ON THE PHONE AND HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"COMING!... Hey mate. I haven't gotten a letter from you all summer. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I just wasn't up to writing lately. That's why I'm calling you; I'm over at 'Mione's right now. Her parents are my new guardians".

"Cool".

"Yeah, I know. We, Hermione and I, were wondering if you want to come and stay for a week or so".

"Of course. When?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure mate, I'll be there. I'll get Dad to drop me off".

"Okay, I really need to tell you something but you have to wait until you are here before I tell you".

"Okay, I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah. Come around three O'clock okay?"

"Okay, say hi to Hermione for me".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye". Harry hung up the phone and then realized something. If he and Hermione were going to keep their relationship a secret, then they would have to stay away from each other for a week.

"Hermione". Harry said. "You know if we're going to keep this a secret then we have to keep our hands off each other for a week".

"Oh gosh, I hadn't thought of that". Hermione groaned. She had waited five years to be able to be with Harry and now that they have to keep it away from Ron they would have to pretend that they weren't going out. It would be murder for her.

"'Mione, It'll be okay, we have tonight and until three o'clock tomorrow. All we have to do is last a week". Oh god this is going to be murder. Harry thought.

A few hours later Harry and Hermione had to get ready to go out to Club 38. They each got a shower and Harry decided that he should shave. Harry got his shower first so Hermione could have the bathroom to get ready in. Harry, who could get ready in five minutes, got ready in five minutes and went downstairs to wait for Hermione who would probably take two hours. Harry decided to wear his jeans with a dragon on the leg and a white muscle top. He flopped down in front of the T.V. and waited for Hermione. Finally, after about two and a half hours, Hermione walked down the stairs. Harry looked at her and gasped. She was breathtaking. She had her hair put back in corn rows but only about two inches and had the rest of her hair falling down, straight again. She had black eyeliner on with brown eye shadow and black mascara. Her lips were glossy and full. She was wearing a one-piece black outfit. The top of it was a halter-top that showed the slightest bit of cleavage and the bottoms were tight fitting pants that flared at the bottom. To top it off she was wearing black strappy sandals.

"You look beautiful 'Mione". Harry said walking over to her. "I don't know if I should let you go out like that. I don't want to have to beat off all the guys there". Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, no one would ever want to be near me".

"Now Hermione, you know that's not true. You know that you're beautiful, you always are, and don't you forget it". He leaned in and kissed her. When they finally broke apart Harry smiled. "Come on now, we have to meet Kay Kay at her house in fifteen minutes. Uncle John said he would drive us there and back". Hermione grabbed a black leather jacket and pulled it on.

"Okay, let's go". Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked over Katrina's house, stopping every five seconds to snog. Finally when they reached her house Katrina and John were waiting for them outside.

"Harry, Nini, you're finally here. Oh lord Nini, I'm going to have to put Chris on a leash once he sees you". Hermione laughed.

"Maybe, if he can take his eyes off you. You look hot!" Katrina giggled. She had her hair down and wavy. She was wearing a red tube-top and a black leather skirt. She had a black leather jacket on over her shirt and was wearing knee high black boots. Harry just looked at her.

"Yeah, you look nice sis, but if that boyfriend of yours even looks at a girl other than you, I'll kill him. And if he looks at Hermione, I'll kill him twice". John laughed.

"Harry, you are definitely your father's son".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he was going out with Lily everybody wanted her. She was the most beautiful girl in the school. At the graduation dance Sirius kept looking over at him and Lily. He was getting madder and madder by the second. Finally, closer to the end of the night Sirius had looked over at Lily for about the fiftieth time James lost it. He went over to Sirius and punched him in the face. Everybody was confused because they all knew Sirius and James were best friends. When James saw them all staring he looked at them and said, "He looked at my girl, if any of you do it it'll be ten times worse". No boy looked at Lily for a week after that". Harry, Hermione and Katrina laughed. Harry never thought his father would be the jealous type but he was. "Now come on kids". John said with a smile. "Let's go. I don't think you want to keep Chris waiting you're supposed to meet him in ten minutes". The three teenagers and John piled into the car and drove to the club. When they got there Harry saw a boy standing outside the door. They all thanked John for the ride and he said that he would pick them up at around midnight. Katrina ran over to the boy and kissed him.

"Chris, you know Hermione, and this is Hermione's boyfriend Harry. He's also my twin brother". Chris looked shocked but then smiled.

"Hi Harry. I've heard so much about you. Hermione hear never shuts up about you." Harry laughed and Hermione blushed.

"Hi Chris, I would like to say I've heard all about you but I only met Kay Kay today".

"And you're her brother?" Harry nodded.

"Long lost twins, never even knew about each other until 'Mione brought me over to Kay Kay's house this morning".

"I see. Well it's really nice to meet you Harry".

"You too". Chris was eighteen Harry found out. He was going to college in the fall. He was about 6 feet tall and had brown hair.

"So, Harry". Chris said after they had gotten in. "Where do you go to school?"

"I go to a private school in Ireland". Harry replied, not knowing if Chris knew about witches and wizards. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They didn't leave it for an hour and then Hermione still didn't want to leave but Harry was tired. Harry and Hermione walked over to the bar and got a drink.

"Hey, Hermione there's karaoke over there. You should sing". Hermione looked over.

"I don't know. I'm not very good". She said.

"Hermione, you have an awesome singing voice. You should really sing".

"Well..."

"Please". Harry said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine". Hermione gave in. "But only if you sing with me".

"Okay". Harry said. He knew he couldn't argue. He and Hermione walked over to where the stage was and told the man what song they were going to sing. The two of them walked up and "Where is the Love" by the black eyed peas came on. They each sung their respected parts. Hermione sung the parts by Fergi and Justin Timberlake and Harry sung the rest. Whenever Hermione sung Harry just stood there looking at her.

"... Would you practice what you preach; would you turn the other cheek? Father, father, father help us, send some guidance from above, these people got me, got me questioning, where is the love?" Harry and Hermione sung in perfect harmony. Everybody stopped dancing to watch them. Finally when the song stopped everybody was clapping. Hermione and Harry looked embarrassed, but were happy that the others liked it. A bunch of girls stood in front of the stage looking at Harry and screaming. Harry grinned and followed Hermione off the stage.

"Excuse me. May I please talk to you?" asked a voice. Harry and Hermione turned around to see a man standing there. "I would like to ask you two a few things".

"Okay". Harry and Hermione said in unison. They followed the man to a back room.

"You two are very talented singers". The man started. "I would like to propose that you two become professionals". Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "I know this is sudden," continued the man. "But I am really hoping that you two would sign on to sing here every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. You would be paid of course but we really need some fresh talent". Harry looked at Hermione, and then said:

"Umm, well we go to a private school in Ireland so we could only do it in August". The man nodded.

"Okay, I understand".

"Also, I think we would like to talk it over. We wouldn't start until Monday right?"

"Yup".

"So, could we set a meeting with you tomorrow and give you our answer then? I really don't want to say yes right away".

"Okay. That's no problem. Come in tomorrow around five. Say you're meeting Mr. Harris".

"Okay".

"Thank you so much for your time. I really appreciate you considering this". He stood up and opened the door for them. Harry and Hermione left the room and looked for Katrina and Chris. Once found they ran over excitedly to them.

"You will never guess what just happened". Hermione said with a squeal.

"What happened?" Katrina asked.

"Mr. Harris just asked us to do live performances every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday!"

"Oh my gosh, Harry, Hermione I'm so happy for you!" Katrina said giving them each a hug. "Mr. Harris never asks people do live performances unless the have a record deal. You two are so lucky!" Harry and Hermione smiled.

For the next few hours Harry and Hermione danced. Harry glanced at his watch every so often to make sure they weren't late. At eleven-fifty Harry and Hermione went off in search of Chris and Katrina again. They found them snogging in a back room. Harry was a bit angry that some eighteen-year-old had his hands all over his sister. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"It's time to go". Harry said, glaring at Chris. "Come on Kay Kay". Katrina said goodbye to Chris and walked outside with Harry and Hermione.

"Why don't you like Chris Harry?" Katrina asked. Harry was surprised.

"I never said I didn't like him". Katrina laughed.

"I know that look Harry. I have it every time that I don't like someone. So spit it out. Why don't you like him?"

"Because, he won't keep his god damn hands off my little sister, in a public place". Harry said. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Harry, one, we were in a private place, and two, you two probably do more at home than we have ever done". Hermione laughed.

"Katrina, we really haven't done anything, we just started going out yesterday".

"Yeah, well, your friend Ron is visiting you tomorrow and you don't want him to find out about your relationship. You will probably be all over each other tonight because you can't snog for the next week". Harry looked at his sister, then at Hermione.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time. But if I ever see him doing that again I'll kill him". Katrina laughed. Just then John pulled up. They all climbed in and they drove back to Hermione's and Katrina's houses.

Harry was exhausted. He and Hermione walked up to their rooms and got into their pajamas. Harry was lying down in bed, about to fall asleep when Hermione walked in. She was wearing cute blue pajamas and slippers. She walked over to Harry's bad and sat beside him. Harry propped himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard.

"Harry, I can't sleep. Can I sleep in here with you?" Harry looked at her then smiled.

"Of course, come on in". Harry said with a grin. Hermione slid into Harry's bed and kissed him.

"Thank you". She said and then she fell asleep. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Hermione". Said Harry, he wrapped his arms around her and then he too fell asleep.


	4. Kay Kay and Ron

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

Chapter 4

Kay Kay and Ron

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own Harry Potter, but I do own don't the plot and Katrina and Chris GO ME! YAY

Star in a Daze: Hey everybody! I would like to thank my Mommy and my Daddy and my brothers and my sisters and... just joking! I would only like to thank my loyal reviewers! I love you all!

This chapter is dedicated to every girl that was rude to a boy and to every boy who is too dumb to take a hint! Also this Chappie is dedicated to my loyal reviewer Jesusrocks! I love you! This chappie is for you!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with the sound of a phone ringing. He sat up and remembered that Hermione was in his arms. She woke up and smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Morning baby". Harry said.

"Morning hun." replied Hermione. She stood up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked standing up.

"To get a shower before Ron gets here. He'll be here at three so I want to have everything ready". Harry smiled.

"Okay". Harry smiled as he watched Hermione go into the bathroom. Harry walked over to his dresser to pick out what he was going to wear. He chose baggy shorts and a plain red muscle shirt. He got dressed and waited for Hermione to come back in. He read until she did. About half an hour later she walked in wearing a cute pink mini skirt, a white sleeveless blouse, and white knee socks and pink and white shoes. She had her hair pulled back into two pigtails at the back of her head. Harry smiled and walked over to her.

"You are so cute 'Mione". Harry said, and she laughed. "No, seriously, you always surprise me but this was unexpected". She looked at him. "But I love it all the same". Harry said quickly and Hermione giggled.

"Always the charmer, aren't you Harry?"

"Of course I am, I could never let you down". He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. When they broke apart they walked down to the kitchen to eat... lunch! Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:30. At about one o'clock Harry called Katrina.

"Hey Kay Kay! What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Cool, same here. You wanna come over this afternoon? I want you to meet Ron".

"Okay, I'll come over as soon as I'm ready".

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you soon".

"Yup!"

"Later sis".

"Later bro". Harry hung up the phone and realized how much he liked being called "bro". He walked back to Hermione. She was sitting on the couch watching T.V. He sat beside her and started to tickle her. She laughed, trying to get away from him. She started to run away but he chased her around the house. Finally when they stopped the doorbell rang. It was only two o'clock so Harry assumed that it was Katrina. He slid his arm around Hermione's hips and they walked down to the front door. They opened the door and there stood...

"Ron?" Hermione breathed. Harry quickly removed his hand and walked over to help Ron with his bags.

"Hey mate". Harry said grabbing Ron's backpack.

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione". Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"Hi Ron, you're early".

"Yeah, sorry but this is the only time Mum could drop me off. I hope its okay".

"Yeah," Harry said. "No problem". Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs to bring Ron's stuff to his room. Harry had just dropped Ron's backpack in his room when the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it". Harry said. He ran down the stairs and pulled open the door to see Katrina standing there with tears in her eyes. She ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"Harry, Chris broke up with me today. He said that he found someone else, someone his own age".

"It's okay sis. He's an asshole. I'll tell you what. I'll kill him later okay?"

"Okay, now is that Ron guy here yet?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, he got here about fifteen minutes ago. He doesn't know about you yet. I didn't think he would believe me unless he saw you".

"Okay, let's go see him". Katrina quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and followed Harry into the living room. Harry told her to wait there until he came back down with Ron. Harry walked back to Ron's room and tried to explain everything.

"Uhh, Ron, I have something to tell you. I think you should sit down".

"Okay". Ron said confused. He sat down on his bed and looked at Harry.

"Well, I came here two days ago. And yesterday I met Hermione's friend Katrina. She's really nice".

"Oh, Harry! You finally got yourself a girlfriend. Congratulations!" Harry laughed.

"No Ron, I'm not with Katrina, but she is waiting downstairs in the living room. Ron, Katrina is my sister". Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Your sister?"

"Uh huh. She's my sister. We got separated when our parents died. She lives with our Uncle John. We only found out about each other yesterday. And not only is she my sister, she's my twin".

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted. Harry laughed but Hermione looked upset.

"Ron, language!" Hermione said. Harry laughed again.

"Come on Ron, she wants to meet you!" Harry walked out the door followed by Ron and lastly Hermione. Harry led them into the living room where Katrina was sitting down watching T.V.

"Hey Katrina. Here's Ron". Katrina looked over and stood up.

"Bloody hell". Ron said again, looking at Katrina. "You two look exactly the same". Katrina laughed.

"Well, maybe, I mean we are twins". Ron checked Katrina out. Even though she looked like his best friend, he noticed that she was extremely attractive. She looked extremely athletic, but in a good way. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jean Capri pants with a white tank top that said "My face is up there" with an arrow pointing up. She had long muscles but not too big, and she was wearing white flip-flops. Ron smiled at Katrina. He liked her. She seemed like she was like Harry, but in a more girlish way.

"So, Harry, what are we doing today? I really want to go shopping. I want to get that new Quidditch set that's out. Besides, I really need a new quaffle". Katrina said.

"You play Quidditch?" Harry asked amazed.

"Of course, Uncle John says I play almost as good as dad. He played Keeper".

"Dumbledore and Sirius said that I played as well as my Dad. They said it was like watching him play all over again".

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker and Ron here plays Keeper, like Dad". Harry smiled at Katrina. "Come on, we can floo to Diagon Ally and we can get it there".

"Okay, come on". Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katrina walked over to Katrina's house to floo; they went there because Hermione's house isn't connected to the floo network.

When they reached Diagon Ally Harry and Katrina looked over at Quality Quidditch Supplies and saw a new broom in the window. They raced to it and pressed their faces against the glass.

"WOW!" They said at the same time. Wow was right. Underneath the broom there was a sign that read:  
_  
Snow Fire _

The Snow Fire. The newest broom on the market. It can reach up to  
375 km/h in three seconds. The England professional Quittach team  
has had this broom pre-ordered for the last six months and it only  
came out today. The Snow Fire is the latest, most qualified broom  
out since the Firebolt. Price on Request.

The broom was light blue and white. It was the most beautiful broom they had ever seen.

Harry and Katrina gapped at the broom until Hermione pulled them away.

"Harry, we don't have time for this, remember. We have a five o'clock appointment". Hermione said.

"Oh shit we do don't we? I don't even know if we're going to accept".

"Harry, we ARE going to accept".

"Okay". Harry leaned in about to kiss her but stopped himself just in time when he remembered that Ron was there.

"Harry, come on! I have to get it! I really want to buy it today before the stores close". Katrina said angrily. Harry laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming". The four of them walked in to the store and Katrina ran over to the Quidditch sets followed closely by Harry. Katrina grabbed a chest and opened it. In it were one Quaffle, two Bludgers, a golden snitch and two beaters clubs. She picked it up and carried it over to the cheek out.

"Here, Kay Kay, I'll buy it. Think of it as a belated birthday present". Katrina opened her mouth to protest. "I wont take no for an answer sis. I've got it". Harry paid the man and handed the chest back to his sister.

"Thanks Harry!" Katrina said happily. The four of them walked back to the fireplace and just as they were about to go Katrina stood up and said:

"Oh shit, I forgot to get something. I'll be right back". She ran off. A few minutes later she came running back, with a box in her hands.

"What's that Kay Kay?" Harry asked. Katrina looked at her brother and grinned.

"Oh you shall see brother dearest, you shall see". Hermione laughed. She knew what was in the package but she didn't tell Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katrina Flooed back to Katrina's house and the four of them walked back to Hermione's house so Ron and Katrina could help Harry and Hermione get ready for their meeting with Mr. Harris.

At around four thirty Katrina and Ron walked Harry and Hermione over to Club 38 while explaining what was going on to Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry, I didn't know you could sing". Harry laughed.

"Neither did I, but I can!" Katrina and Ron left the two of them at the doors to the club.

"Harry, Ron and I will wait out here for you two so you can go to you meeting ALONE". Katrina said, winking at them. Harry laughed and Hermione blushed.

"Okay, thanks Kay Kay!" Hermione said.

"No problem guys, come on Ron, you and I can go to Joe's Pizza while we're waiting". She dragged Ron away towards a Pizza place. Harry looked at Hermione and leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked down at her and said:

"I've been waiting to do that all day".

"I've been waiting for it too. I've missed you". Harry laughed.

"I'm that desirable now am I?" Hermione laughed.

"You'd think that but I only kissed you because Ron's not the best kisser and I can't have Krum". Harry looked upset. "I'm joking Harry, good lord. You are that desirable. I'm going to have my hands full trying to keep all those horny sluts away from you this year".

"So, only horny sluts like me now, I see how it is".

"Shut up Harry, you know what I mean". Harry laughed.

"Yeah I know, and I think I'm going to have to keep that horny slut Ron away from you and my sister". Hermione laughed and kissed Harry quickly.

"Come on Harry we're going to be late". The two of them walked into the club and walked into a room that was labeled "Harris- Manager and Owner"

"Do you think this is Mr. Harris' office?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know, maybe". Hermione laughed. She knocked on the door and Mr. Harris pulled it open.

"Come in, come in. Let's get down to business. Sit, sit. Can I get you something to drink?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads and sat down. Mr. Harris sat down in front of them. "Okay, down to business. Will you sing here?"

"Of course, except not on Wednesdays".

"Okay, that sounds reasonable, now for your payments. How does $300 each, American sound?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shocked.

"That sounds excellent sir".

"So you are willing to start tomorrow right?"

"Of course, what time should we be here?"

"Around seven should be good".

"Okay, thank you sir". Harry and Hermione stood up and left.

Meanwhile, back with Ron and Katrina at Joe's pizza.

"Here's Joe's Ron, come on in". Ron followed Katrina in and they ordered their pizza. Ron and Katrina sat down and started to eat. Ron, while he ate, stared at Katrina. "Can I help you?" Katrina asked sarcastically when she noticed that he was staring. Ron's ears turned red.

"No". He mumbled. "Sorry". The two of them ate in silence. When they were finished and about to stand up when Ron spoke again. "Umm Katrina, do you think I could have you're felly tone number?" Katrina silently laughed.

"I'm sorry Ron; I don't know my felly tone number. In fact I don't even have a felly tone. I have a telephone, but no felly tone". Ron's ears turned such a vivid shade of scarlet that if he were outside it would stop traffic.

"Okay, do you think I could have your telephone number?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I don't know it!"

"Oh, okay. Umm can I buy you out for a drink while we wait for Harry and Hermione?"

"I'd rather just have the money". Katrina said, raising her eyebrows. Ron's ears reddened even more.

"Okay, here you are". He handed Katrina a few pounds. Katrina raised her eyebrows even higher and took the money and put it in her pocket.

"Do you ever want to go out with me?"

"Have you asked Harry out?" Ron looked taken aback.

"NO!"

"Well, why are you asking me? Harry and I are exactly the same".

"But you're a girl".

"But I don't give a fuck". Ron looked upset, stormed out of the pizza parlor, and bumped into Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, where's Kay Kay?" Hermione asked.

"She's in Joe's". Ron answered rudely. "Harry, that is definitely your twin. She is EXACTLY like you".

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hey heyz! I hope you liked the chapter! Please R&R! and to all you girls who did that to a guy... you are my idols! I would never be able to, but hey! I hope you enjoyed! Here's a preview of the next chapter.

Ron gets turned down Ron gets shunned Ron gets laughed at Ron gets in trouble Ron's heart gets broken

It's all about Ron!... And Harry and Hermione and Katrina but this is majorly a Ron chappie!


	5. Sunday Night and the First Gig

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

Chapter 5

Sunday Night and the First Gig

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AND NOBODY... that you see in the real Harry Potter books. Also I don't own any of the songs in this Chapter... but I own the rest.

Star in a Daze: A few of the pages are just lyrics so the chappie isn't as long as it looks! Also I would just like to say that this is the last chapter! I hate Harry Potter and I don't want anything to do with it. J/k j/k I love Harry Potter! I will continue writing this until the story is over. And don't worry there might be one, maybe two chapters at Hermione's house and then the fabulous four will be off to Hogwarts!

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who had to keep a relationship a secret... and got caught!

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katrina walked back to Hermione's house talking... well Ron and Hermione were talking to each other and Harry and Katrina were about five steps behind them talking.

"So, Kay Kay, what exactly happened back there? Why does Ron think you're exactly like me?" Katrina laughed and told Harry the whole story. Harry started laughing when she finished. "Oh my gosh Kay Kay you are such a bitch!" Katrina laughed.

"I know don't worry!" Katrina said. Harry laughed even harder.

Ron, who was talking to Hermione, told a slightly different story.

"...And she was being such a bitch, she doesn't like me and she showed it very clearly!" Ron finished. Hermione looked at Ron trying not to laugh.

"Awww, Ron its okay. She's like Harry. If she doesn't like something or someone she tells it to the world". She stifled a giggle. "And when they like something or someone they show it then to". Hermione said thinking about Harry.

When they finally got Hermione's house Hermione asked Katrina if she wanted to sleep over.

"Sure". Katrina said. "I'll go get my stuff". Katrina ran over to her house and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the house to say hi to Hermione's parents.

"Hello Ronald". Frank said with a smile.

"Hi Frank!" Ron said.

"Hermione," Elizabeth said. "Do you think I could talk to you for a moment".

"Sure Mommy". Hermione followed her mother into another room to get the "trust" and "responsibility of having a boyfriend" talk that she got once before when she was going out with Krum.

When Hermione returned Harry suggested that they order dinner. The three of them decided on pizza with everything on it.

"Yes, I would like to order two extra large pizzas with: cheese, pepperoni, red and green peppers, onions, pineapple, ham, bacon, sausage, feta cheese, tomatoes, anchovies and green and black olives. And a small pizza, meat lovers". The pizza guy on the phone seemed shocked but quickly wrote down their order.

"That will be 20 pounds. Your order will be there in half and hour or less or your pizzas are free". Harry hung up the phone and turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Okay, we should go help Kay Kay with her stuff". Ron looked at Hermione.

"Well, Ron you should go, to prove that you actually like her".

"Okay, thanks Hermione". Ron ran out the door and Harry and Hermione ran up to Hermione's room for a quick snogging session before Ron got back. Fifteen minutes later they heard the front door open and they jumped off of each other before Ron saw them. They rushed downstairs and saw Ron and Katrina there. Katrina had a smile on her face and Ron had a bloody nose. Harry looked at Ron, and then Katrina.

"He got too close to me". Katrina said. "Well, to close to certain parts of me". Harry looked at Ron who had just gotten his nose to stop bleeding.

"Keep your bloody hands off my sister, Ron". Harry said and then gave him another bloody nose. Hermione and Katrina laughed as Ron walked out and into the bathroom.

"So," Katrina said, grinning slyly "Did you two have fun while Ron was molesting me?" Hermione laughed and Harry looked upset.

"That git needs to learn that girls don't like being touched. I remember last year when Ron walked back into our dorms with a bruise on his face. I never mentioned this before but he tried to put the moves on Lavender. It was hilarious, but if he does that to you again, I'll kill him". Katrina and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's everybody laughing about?" Ron asked as he walked out of the bathroom and over to the three people.

"Oh, Ron," Harry said smiling. "I was just telling them about the time Lavender slapped you. You said you would give me details but you never did". Ron looked shocked.

"I told you not to tell anyone".

"Yeah, but then you molested my sister so I thought it was necessary". Ron looked surprised then smiled.

"Apology accepted mate". Hermione laughed at this.

"Okay, well let's get Katrina's stuff downstairs into the rec. room". The four of them grabbed Katrina's bags and walked down to a huge rec. room. Harry hadn't been in the room before and he was surprised. There was a huge screen T.V. a DVD player a lot of couches and chairs. Harry and Hermione sat on a couch and Ron and Katrina sat on a chair. Hermione turned on the TV and put on The Lord of the Rings the Return of the King DVD. When the pizza got there the four of them pigged out.

After the movie was over the four of them got blankets and spread them out on the floor and began to talk about Harry and Hermione's big singing debut the next night.

"So, guys what do you think you'll be singing tomorrow?" Ron asked excitedly. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I was thinking that we would sing "Hey Mama" by the Black Eyed Peas and maybe a few songs by Evanescence. I think My Immortal and Bring Me to Life. Then Harry said that he would sing a song alone". Harry looked shocked.

"I never said anything of the sort Hermione and you know I didn't".

"Please Harry, I'll love you forever". Hermione said sweetly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will but I get to choose the song".

"Fine, what song?"

"'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace". Hermione looked surprised.

"Why that song?"

"Well, I thought I would dedicate it to Cho Chang, the horny slut". Hermione laughed.

"Okay, but will you sing a different song too?" Hermione asked trying to get Harry to clue in that she wanted him to sing a song about her. "I'll sing one too. I'll sing "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" by Kylie Minouge. Okay". Harry finally caught on.

"Okay, well, I'll sing "Faded" by Soul Decision, okay". Hermione smiled.

"Okay!" She said happily. Katrina looked at the 'not couple' and smiled. "That is so sweet" she thought. Harry was looking at Hermione and Ron, to dense to realize that anything was going on, said:

"Hey, let's play truth or dare". Harry and Hermione looked surprised. Normally it was a girl to bring up truth or dare. They all agreed.

"Okay, well let's see". Katrina said. "Ummm I dunno, Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth".

"Well, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Ron looked uncomfortable.

"No he hasn't". Harry said.

"Actually, I did. Once". Harry and Hermione looked surprised.

"WHO?" The two of them demanded.

"Well, it was last year, Luna Lovegoode". Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. "Okay, Mr. Potter, if that's so funny then why don't you tell us if you have had any girlfriends other than Cho". Harry smiled.

"Well, there was this one girl. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. I met her a long time ago and she was one of my only friends at school. I never used to like her but I realized I was in love with her and then I asked her out, it was really cute because she said that I didn't know how long she had been waiting for me to ask her out". Hermione, at the beginning was jealous but then she realized that he was talking about her.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Nothing". Harry said. Ron looked disappointed.

The four of them continued their game well into the night. Hermione, who chose dare, had to stand up and sing.

"Come on Hermione". Ron said with a laugh. Hermione blushed and stood up. She grabbed a hairbrush to use as a microphone. She walked in front of them and sang the most un-Hermione like song in the world. Billy S by Skye Sweetnum. She even surprised Harry by singing that song.

Finally after about two hours of the four of them doing wildly embarrassing things they stopped.

"Hey". Katrina said. "I'm going to the washroom; I'll be back in a minute". She walked out of the room. The three of them sat in silence for a minute and then Ron said:

"I'm going to get something to eat".

"Okay". Hermione said. Ron stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I really don't need to say but I will... Harry and Hermione were all over each other within a fraction of a second.

"Hey guys, do you want anyth- BLOODY HELL!" Ron had walked back into the room as Harry and Hermione began to make out. Harry and Hermione pulled apart quickly. "I- you- Oh my gosh. Harry, Hermione, you two". Harry looked over at his best friend.

"Oh, Ron, we were practicing the play Romeo and Juliet by a muggle play writer William Shakespeare". Ron looked at him.

"You think I'm going to fall for that! I can't believe you two are together and you didn't tell me! I thought you two, of all people, wouldn't keep a secret like that from me". Ron walked out of the room just as Katrina walked back in.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. Hermione blushed as Harry told her. "Holy shit Harry, I thought you would have more sense than that! You're idiots!" Katrina laughed.

"I'm going to go talk to him". Harry said. He walked up the stairs and into the Living room. The two guys talked for awhile and then went back downstairs. Hermione looked up at them. "He's okay with it. He just doesn't want us snogging in front of him. He says it's like watching his Mom and Dad snogging". Ron shuddered. Hermione smiled at Harry and he knew exactly what she meant. He walked over to her and started to kiss her.

"Hey, Ron, look!" Katrina said, pointing at Harry and Hermione. Ron shuddered and pretended to barf.

"Nice Ron, real nice". Hermione said.

The four of them all lay down and talked until they fell asleep, Harry and Hermione beside each other of course.

The next day the four friends woke up at around one o'clock. They got dressed and headed off for a day of shopping.

"Why do we have to shop?" The boys complained. "We don't need anything!" The girls rolled their eyes.

"Ron, you don't need anything but Harry and Hermione need new outfits for their gig tonight". Katrina explained. Ron rolled his eyes.

"OH Harry, what do you think of this?" Hermione held up a short red dress.

"Try it on, I want to see it". Harry answered. Hermione grabbed her size and slipped into a change room. A few minutes later she came out in a strapless dress that just barely went halfway down her thighs. Harry gasped. "Yes, that is the dress". He said. Hermione giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, thanks Harry". She quickly got changed and helped Harry pick out an outfit for him. They decided on a white muscle top, dark blue baggy jeans and a black button up top with flames on it to go over the white top, unbuttoned of course.

By the time they got back to Hermione's house it was five o'clock. Katrina went home and the three others quickly went inside to eat dinner then get ready. Hermione quickly stole the bathroom so Harry just got changed. He met Ron in the living room at about six and they waited there for Hermione. At six thirty Hermione came down the stairs dressed in the dress and red sandals. She had her makeup done and she had her hair done up in a French knot. Harry walked over to her and said:

"You look beautiful Hermione". And he kissed her.

"INDESENT EXPOSURE". Ron said and they broke apart and laughed. They walked over to Katrina's house and they all walked down to Club 38, but not without a fight of course.

"Katrina Lillian Potter, what kind of brother would I be if I let you outside in that?" Harry asked. Katrina smiled.

"A good brother, I'm not changing so I guess you better get used to it". Hermione laughed, but she could see Harry's point. Katrina was wearing a tube top that just barely covered her chest and a jean mini skirt that was Christina Aguilera style, barely covering the ass.

The group got to the club at about five to seven and Mr. Harris was waiting for them.

"Okay, Harry and Hermione, you are going on from eight until quarter to nine. You can sing a few songs together and then you can do a few by yourselves so you can give the other a break. I would like for you to be at the stage no later than five to eight".

"Okay". They replied together. Mr. Harris left and the four of them went into the dance section of the club and started to dance.

The time went by quickly. Soon it was ten to eight and Harry and Hermione walked over to the stage. Just then Harry noticed a girl with long black hair and a complexion that he could never forget.

"Hermione, its Cho, and she's with Justin". Hermione looked over and saw them. She laughed and turned back towards the stage. They didn't have to wait long before they were announced.

"And now presenting our next performance, they are a couple of very talented young singers. Here are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger". The crowd whistled and cheered and Cho and Justin walked to the front of the stage to watch.

"Hello everybody, this first song we are going to sing is called "Hey Mama" and it's by the Black Eyed Peas". Hermione announced. The music started playing and Harry and Hermione sang and danced on the stage. After the song ended Harry took the microphone.

"Now, I'm going to sing a song, all on my lonesome". The crowd laughed. "And I would like to dedicate these next two songs to a girl that made me realize a few things. I would like to dedicate them to a girl in my school named Cho Chang". Cho looked embarrassed but then smiled. The music started to play and Harry started to sing.

"Every time we lie awake after every hit we take every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet every roommate kept awake by every science scream we make all the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet Only when I stop to think about it I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you"

Cho looked angry and Harry continued happily.

"Every time we lie awake after every hit we take every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet only when I stop to think about it I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you Only when I stop to think about you I know only when you stop to think about me do you girl I hate everything about you Why do I love you. You hate everything about me Why do you love me I hate You hate I hate You love me I hate everything about you Why do I love you" the music ended and everybody was clapping and screaming. Harry smiled.

"And here is the next song dedicated to my dear old Cho". The crowd laughed.

"Met a girl thought she was grand fell in love found out first hand went well for a week or two then it all came unglue in a trap trip I cant grip never thought I'd be the one who'd slip Then I started to realize I was living one big lie She fuckin' hates me Just She fuckin' hates me La la la love I tried too hard And she stole my feelings Like I had none And ripped them away" Cho grabbed Justin's hand and started to pull him away but he wouldn't move. He was even singing along with Harry.

"She was queen for about an hour after that she got sour she took all I ever had no sign of guilt no feeling a bad NO in a trap trip I cant grip never thought I'd be the one who'd slip Then I started to realize I was living one big lie She fuckin' hates me Just She fuckin' hates me La la la love I tried to hard And she stole my feelings Like I had none And ripped them away

That's my story as you see, Learned my lesson And so did she Now its over And I'm glad Because I'm a fool For all I've said She fuckin' hates me Just She fuckin' hates me La la la love I tried to hard And she stole my feelings Like I had none And ripped them away La la la la la la la la la la Just La la la la la la la la la la Just SHE FUCKIN' HATES ME". Harry finished and the whole crowd was laughing and cheering. Hermione came on stage and took the microphone away from Harry.

"Hi, my name is Hermione. And I will be singing "I can't get you out of my head" By Kylie Minouge to my Boyfriend". Hermione blew a kiss. "I love you baby". Then she started to sing. Everybody was dancing and cheering for Hermione. By the end of the song Hermione was tired. She passed on the microphone to Harry.

"Hey everybody!" Harry shouted and the crowd cheered. "Now, I would like to make another dedication, this time not to Skanky McSkank Whore". The crowd laughed, "But this time to my Girlfriend". Harry looked backstage and said. "Is it okay for me to tell them?" Hermione nodded. "To my girlfriend, and the love of my life, Hermione Granger!" The crowd started cheering like mad. The music started and Harry began to sing "Faded" By Soul Decision.

"When I get you all alone I'm going to take off all your cloths Ain't nobody going to interrupt my game Oh no no Ever since you've been hangin' around I've been trying to figure out What I can say to you to get some play Yeah Can we do what we did last night again Baby you and I would be better friends Don't you think it's time we went a bit further Oh yeah Every night when we say goodbye I'm in hell looking in your eyes Wondering why You and I Haven't hit it Can we get it on I'm trying to figure what I feel All right I'm thinking of making my move tonight I can't pretend that you're only my friend When your holding my body tight 'cause I like the way you're making your move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night When I make up your mind You'll be coming on home with me Yeah yeah yeah And you know you got it And you know I want it I cant wait to take you home You know you got it tonight I don't wanna be rude at all I just wanna be where you go Think of what we could do alone Yeah Can we do what we did last night again Baby you and I would be better friends Don't you think it's time we went a bit further Oh yeah Every night when we say goodbye I'm in hell looking in your eyes Wondering why You and I Haven't hit it Can we get it on I'm trying to figure what I feel All right I'm thinking of making my move tonight I can't pretend that you're only my friend When your holding my body tight 'Cause I like the you make your move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night When I make up your mind You'll be coming on home with me"

The disk that was playing started rapping because Harry didn't know how then he continued. "I'm trying to figure what I feel All right I'm thinking of making my move tonight I can't pretend that you're only my friend When your holding my body tight 'cause I like the you make your move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night When I make up your mind You'll be coming on home with me Yeah yeah yeah I'm trying to figure what I feel All right I'm thinking of making my move tonight I can't pretend that you're only my friend When your holding my body tight 'cause I like the you make your move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night When I make up your mind You'll be coming on home with me Yeah yeah yeah I'm trying to figure what I feel All right I'm thinking of making my move tonight I can't pretend that you're only my friend When your holding my body tight 'cause I like the you make your move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night When I make up your mind You'll be coming on home with me Yeah yeah yeah". The crowd cheered and Hermione blushed and hugged him and the crowd cheered louder and Harry and Hermione could hear Justin whistle and yell:

"GO HARRY!" Hermione laughed and then checked her watch. They still had fifteen minutes of singing left. Hermione whispered something to Harry and the two of them each got a microphone and they started to sing "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Hermione started and the two of them got into it and even began dancing. When the chorus came on and Harry started singing with her.

"Wake me up"

"Wake me up inside".

"Cant wake up"

"Wake me up and"

"Save me".

"Call my name and save me from the dark"

"Wake me up"

"Leave my blood to run".

"Can't wake up"

"Before I come undone"

"Save me"

"Save me from the nothing I've become". The whole crowd started singing and lights were flashing in their eyes from cameras. Harry and Hermione were dancing and singing a bunch of different songs until the end of their fifteen minutes.

"Goodbye everybody!" Harry shouted when their time was over. "We'll be back on Friday I hope to see you then!" He and Hermione walked off stage and saw Ron and Katrina standing there waiting for them.

"Bloody Hell Harry! You can sing!" Harry laughed.

"I guess". Harry said. "Hermione is the good one though". Hermione blushed. The four of them started to walk out to the door but Harry and Hermione were stopped by a bunch of people trying to get there autographs. One girl even shouted:

"Hey, Harry, why don't you dump the slut and go out with me!" Harry walked over to her.

"I would never dump Hermione, especially not for a conceited bitch like you". Harry said and then he pulled Hermione outside. The four of them walked back to Hermione's house and Katrina left them to go back to her house.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" Katrina yelled as she walked home. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved and went back inside and went to bed.

* * *

Star in a Daze: I hope you liked! Please R&R! I'll update soon if I get some motivation! Kisses to all my reviewers. 


	6. The Order of the Pheonix

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

**Chapter 6 **

**The Order of the Phoenix**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody except Katrina and Chris and Hannah and... well I own many things in this story just not anything you recognize from the books!

Star in a Daze: I hope you liked my last chappie! Thank you to my reviewers! Also, this chappie is very long, longer than the last one and it just might be the longest one that I have, I just couldn't find a good cut off point, I hope you don't mind!

This chapter is dedicated to all you people who like water slides!

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day with a smile. She couldn't wait until Friday when her and Harry would sing again. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see Harry sitting on the edge of her bed. He smiled and handed her a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower.

"Happy five day anniversary, Hermione!" Harry said with a grin. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Thank you honey, I love them". She sat up and kissed him. "Now I'm going to get dressed and you and I can go to the water park today, it'll be fun". Harry smiled.

"What about Ron?" He asked, Hermione thought for a minute,

"Ron can stay here and do his homework". She said with a grin. Harry's smile widened. "Now go get dressed and pack your bathing suit and towel". Harry obeyed and left so Hermione could get ready. After about forty-five minutes Hermione came into Harry's room fully dressed with a mini backpack on her shoulders.

"'Mione, you could be in the desert for three weeks without anything and you would still be beautiful". Harry said with a gasp when he saw her and she blushed. She was wearing cut-off jean short-shorts and a bright blue tube-top. It wasn't anything spectacular but was still beautiful.

The two of them walked down to the kitchen to find Ron eating toast. Hermione explained everything and Ron agreed realizing that there would probably be a few things that he didn't want to see.

After Harry and Hermione finished eating, Hermione sought out her mom to drive them to the water park.

Harry walked out of the change rooms and put his cloths in the locker that he and Hermione were sharing and waited for her to get out of the change rooms. She walked out and Harry noticed that she was wearing a different bathing suit from the one he was wearing on his birthday. It was a black string bikini with red flames on it. She had a wrap around the bottoms that matched the bathing suit perfectly. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Honey, you're drooling". She said. Harry blushed and he and Hermione walked over to the first water slide. It was called "The Plunge of Death". It was a very tall slide that went in circles about three times and then dropped straight. Hermione looked at the slide and started to move to the one beside it. Harry noticed this and grabbed her hand.

"Honey, it's okay, I'll be with you. I'll make sure nothing happens". He kissed her cheek and led her over to the line. The line wasn't too long because it was still early but they still waited for a good five minutes before it was their turn.

"One at a time please," said the man when Harry and Hermione went to go together. "It is dangerous to go more than one". Hermione looked at Harry.

"I can't do this Harry, I just wont be able to without you there with me". Harry smiled.

"Its okay 'Mione, I'll be right behind you, I promise". Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I love you". She whispered and then went down the slide.

"She's got a nice rack". The man said to Harry, looking at Hermione as she went down. Harry looked at the man ready to kill him. "I mean she's probably really young but really, really stacked". This really made Harry mad. Harry turned to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man looked at him. "What?" Harry punched him in the face.

"If you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again, I will hunt you down and kill you". Harry said scathingly. The man looked at Harry and motioned for him to go down the slide and Harry did just that. When he got to the bottom he found Hermione waiting for him. He splashed into the water and she rushed over to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione said worried. Harry looked at her.

"That guy up there was the biggest horny slut I have ever seen in my life!" Harry said. Hermione laughed at this. She grabbed his hand and the two of them went on to the other water slides.

Later that day Harry and Hermione decided that the park was getting too crowded and all the horny sluts (both male and female) were there so they went back to Hermione's house.

"Harry!" Harry and Hermione heard Ron yell as they entered the house. "Hedwig just came with a letter for you!" Harry ran over to him and grabbed the letter that Ron handed him.

_Dear Harry. _

Hi Harry. I hope you are doing well. I heard that you were staying with Hermione. I hope you two are having fun (wink wink) I know you like her, are you going to make a move? Okay, I'll get to the point, I know you are interested on being updated on what is going on in the order so I wrote this to tell you, just don't tell Molly, she'll have my head in a silver platter. We have no lead on where Voldemort is but we have seen many clues on what he is going to do. There have been many attacks on muggles and they were all in Surry, getting closer and closer to Privet Drive. The order is doing the best they can to keep the attacks away from Little Winging but there is only so much we can do. Enclosed is a proposal from the order that we all hope you and Ron and Hermione will accept. We don't know if Ron and Hermione's parents will approve (well we know that Ron's parents wont) but we send the offer to you three anyway. We hope to see you soon!

_Moony  
_  
Harry read the letter with interest and then pulled out the other piece of parchment.

_To: Mr. Harry James Potter  
Mr. Ronald Micheal Weasley  
Miss. Hermione Anna Granger. _

_From: The Order of the Phoenix _

_We would like to inform you that you have been invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. You have shown exemplary skills in the Defense Against the Dark Arts and willingness to fight against Voldemort with all your power. We hope you will take this offer and respond immediately. We await your owl. _

_Signed: Remus Lupin _

_Alastor Moody  
Charlie Weasley _

_William Weasley_

_Deggilus Diggle _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Severus Snape _

_Poppy Pomfrey _

_Fredrick Weasley _

_George Weasley_

The list of names continued for the rest of the page but Harry couldn't see Molly or Arthur's signature anywhere. Harry smiled. The order had finally realized that Harry was competent enough to fight Lord Voldemort. He showed the letter to Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, does this mean that we are going to be in the order?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry nodded.

"Yes, as long as you two can get your parents to agree. Hermione, I don't think you will have a problem but Ron, you definitely will. You better start working on them". Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home tonight and start talking to them. I'll go start to pack and I'll floo home from Katrina's house". Ron walked up the stairs and packed fast. He came back down and said his goodbyes.

"I'll see you two soon; don't do anything I wouldn't do". Ron said with a grin.

"What you wouldn't do or what you haven't done? Because if it's what you haven't done than we already did it because you haven't done anything. Well anything that you were allowed to do, we could count the time you molested Lavender, and my sister but-". Harry said and Ron hit him.

"I'll miss you too Harry". Ron said. He held out his hand but Harry ignored it and gave his best friend a hug.

"We'll see you soon Ron". Harry said and Hermione came over and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Ron, stay away from your parents after you tell them". Hermione said with a laugh.

"Bye guys". Ron said and he walked out the door and over to Katrina's house.

That night Harry and Hermione ate dinner with Frank and Elizabeth.

"Mommy, Daddy, I have something to ask you". Hermione said. Frank and Elizabeth looked at their daughter. "Well, Harry and I, and Ron of course were invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. May I join?"

"What is this Order?" asked Frank.

"It's an extensive group of very talented people in DADA. Our headmaster Dumbledore even asked us to be in it". Harry smiled. He always knew Hermione could tell her parents the truth but mean a whole different thing.

"Of course you may join sweetie". Frank said.

"Thank you Daddy". Hermione got up from her seat and went over to hug her parents. Just then the phone rang. Hermione rushed over to pick it up. "Hello... oh dear... no way... really? Okay, here he is... Harry, it's Ron, he needs to talk to both of us". Harry ran into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry. My parents are letting me join". Harry almost had a heart attack.

"What?"

"They are. They said that I needed to learn how to defend myself and how to help others so they said I could join". Then Hermione joined in.

"I can't believe it, are Fred and George joining too?"

"Yup!"

"Oh my lord!" Harry said.

"I know, well Mom and dad need me to help with the dishes, I'll see you later. Be good".

"Bye Ron". Harry and Hermione said in unison and they hung up the phones. Harry and Hermione walked up to Harry's room to write to Moony to tell him the answer.

_Dear Moony _

_I'm great! And I'm joining the order! So are Ron and Hermione. And to answer your question... I did make a move, the right one and now Hermione is my girlfriend. Shut up. I know you're laughing now. Also, I would like for Katrina to join the order too. Yes I know about Katrina and she wants to go to Hogwarts this year too. Please ask Dumbledore if she can. I'll explain everything when I see you! _

_Prongs Jr._

Harry had received the nickname Prongs Jr. over the holidays when Remus wrote to him.

Harry called Hedwig over and tied the letter to her leg.

"Here, it's for Moony okay. Please hurry". Hedwig hooted and flew out threw the window.

"This calls for a celebration". Hermione said. She walked over to Harry and pulled him into her and she kissed him. As the kiss deepened Hermione fell onto Harry's bed. Harry pulled away.

"Hermione, should we really be doing this? I mean what if your parents hear?"

"We're only snogging". Hermione said. Harry smiled and leaned into her again.

The next morning Harry woke up to Hermione shaking him. He sat up and realized that he was still fully clothed from the previous night.

"Harry, Hedwig is back already. She has a letter from Moony". Harry bolted up and rushed over to Hedwig. He untied the letter from her leg, sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap and began to read the letter.

_Prongs Jr. _

_You sly old dog you. I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Hermione! I am so insulted that I'm not going to do anything. So... you know about Katrina huh, well... okay I'm assuming that John told you everything so I guess I don't have to. The answer is yes and yes. Katrina can join the order and she can come to Hogwarts. It would be wrong of us to keep you two apart after you know each other. I hope Katrina is doing well. I haven't seen her since she was a baby. The order would like you, Hermione, Ron and Katrina at Headquarters tomorrow. The new address is: _

_454 Willobey Way_

_Dumbledore wrote that so you four can floo here. Bring all your school things so you can stay here for the rest of the summer. By the way, happy birthday. We will celebrate it when you get here. There is no reason to write back unless you can't make it. I shall see you tomorrow. _

_Moony_

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. They would be leaving the next day!

"Hermione, we are leaving tomorrow! I can't wait! I better call Ron and Katrina to tell them to pack, we have to pack! Oh lord we have to hurry!" Harry jumped off his bed and ran into Hermione's room to use her phone. After he had made his calls he and Hermione started to pack.

"Harry!" Hermione said, running into his room. "I have to go shopping. I need a new dress in case we have a dance this year".

"Hermione, you just got a new dress. Why can't you wear that one?"

"Because that one is for singing, I need one for a dance". Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll go shopping. But I won't like it". Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry. I love you".

"I'm sure you do. And I love you too". Harry said with a smile. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the mall.

Hermione looked through all the racks of dresses and found dozens that she liked. After about three hours Harry heard her exclaim:

"Oh my gosh, this is the one".

"Can I see it?" Harry asked her. Hermione said no.

"Sorry, you will have to wait until there is a dance and then you can see it". She brought it over to the cashier and paid for it. As they walked out of the store Hermione asked Harry what he wanted for his birthday.

"I haven't gotten you anything and I want to give you something at your party once we get to the order". Harry shook his head.

"Don't. You already gave me everything I've ever wanted".

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked.

"You," said Harry. "You". Hermione blushed and felt a tear fall down her face.

"I love you Harry". She said. "I love you so much".

"I love you too Hermione". Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione walked back to Hermione's house to finish packing. After they were finished Harry took Hermione out for dinner.

When they got back from the restaurant Harry and Hermione went into the living room and explained everything to her parents. They said that they were leaving the next day and that they would be gone for the rest of the summer. Hermione's parents said okay and handed Hermione some money for her schoolbooks. Harry and Hermione went to bed and waited expectantly for the next day.

Harry and Hermione woke up the next day at around five thirty. Harry rolled out of bed and walked over to Hermione's room.

"'Morning Babe". Harry said with a grin. Hermione rolled over and crawled onto Harry's lap.

"'Morning hun". She replied. Hermione leaned up and kissed him.

"Hermione, I'm going for a run okay. I'll be back in an hour or two". Hermione nodded and climbed off of his lap. Harry went back into his room and quickly got dressed.

Harry was running down the street and ran right into Katrina.

"Hey Harry. I didn't know you ran".

"Well now you do. I just haven't run recently. But I did when I lived with the Dursleys".

"Well I'll join you". Katrina turned around and ran with Harry. Over the next hour Harry and Katrina ran and had a few races, which Harry always won. They ran past a park and they went in. Harry went over and sat on a swing, closely followed by Katrina. The two of them sat there for a few minutes before they saw a few men over by the trees in long black cloaks. When they looked at them Harry and Katrina both grabbed their foreheads with pain. The men didn't notice Harry and Katrina but the two of them thought that it would be a good idea to get as far away from them as possible.

Harry ran back inside the Granger estate and up into Hermione's room where she had fallen back asleep. He shook her awake and told her about the men. She looked worried but didn't say anything. The two of them each got a shower and got dressed. They went down to the kitchen and ate. They were both silent until Harry looked over at her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes. Something's wrong". Hermione looked at Harry and her eyes watered.

"Harry. A few nights ago I had a dream. It showed a bunch of men in long black cloaks and them- they-". Hermione broke off and began to cry. Harry rushed over to her side and picked her up.

"It's okay Hermione. They're all gone. They didn't see me and they didn't see Katrina and they couldn't have seen you". Hermione wiped the tears away.

"But they did see me. They have been here for a few weeks now. I keep seeing them and they followed me. One day they followed me and they wouldn't leave me alone. They kept asking me where you were. I said I didn't know but they wouldn't leave me alone". Hermione pulled up the sleeve of the t-shirt that she was wearing. There was a purpling bruise. "I covered that up with makeup so you wouldn't see it. I didn't want you to know. I also have this one". She pulled up the side of her shirt to show a bruise on her side that looked like a handprint. "That happened last night. It happens in my dreams but when I wake up the marks are still there. I don't know what is happening". Hermione burst into tears again. Harry wiped away her tears and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Hermione, I promise that I will never let them near you again. I will always be there and keep you safe. I just wish that you had of told me this earlier so I could have saved you from the pain".

"Thank you Harry. I love you so much". Hermione said, leaning into her boyfriend's chest. Harry held her close.

"I love you too Hermione. I love you too".

The two of them sat there for quite some time, until Harry realized that it was time for them to get ready to go over to the Order. Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his and Hermione's trunks. At about three-thirty Katrina called them to come over to her house. They grabbed their trunks and carried them to her house to find Ron already there. They pushed all their trunks into the fire and flooed them to the house. After they had all arrived Remus came running into the room.

"Harry, Hermione! Tell Mad Eye that you are going out". Remus shouted as Mad Eye followed him into the room.

"Harry, I don't want to tell them, let's show them". Harry grinned and leaned in and kissed Hermione.

"INDECENT EXPOSURE!" Ron shouted, covering his eyes. Remus smiled.

"There, Mad Eye, you owe me thirty Galleons". Moody pulled out his moneybag and handed him the money.

"Hey!" Harry said looking at Remus. "You made a bet on us and you didn't even tell me. It was one bet that I know I could win". Remus laughed and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"HEY!"

"I was just joking. Now let's go unpack". Remus showed them upstairs and into the rooms.

"Okay you each have your own rooms. Please respect that room. Harry, don't do anything your dad wouldn't do". Remus leaned into Harry and whispered into his ear. "Permission from an adult to do anything you want". He winked and left. Harry laughed and put his trunk into his room then helped Hermione unpack.

"So, what did Moony tell you when he was whispering in your ear"? Harry laughed again and explained to her what he said. Hermione laughed. "Do you want to take him up on that?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned and dragged her into his room.

"It has a lock". He explained. He shut the door, locked it and went over and kissed Hermione. The kiss deepened and Harry pushed her onto the bed. Harry tickled her lips with his tongue asking for entrance she allowed it and she slipped hers into his mouth. Just then there was a knock on his door. Harry sighed and got up to answer it.

"The walls are not soundproof Harry". Ron said as Harry opened his door. "Please be considerate of those who are next to you". Harry grinned.

"I'll remember that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of something that I would like to get back to". Ron shuddered.

"Too much information Harry, I would rather not know about what you do in your bedroom. And I don't think Moony wants to either. I heard him talking downstairs. The kitchen is right under you". Harry grinned again and closed the door in Ron's face. He walked back over to Hermione.

"Now where was I?" He asked. Hermione smiled and pulled Harry on top of her. The two of them stayed like that, only stopping for air. About a half an hour later there was another knock on his door. "What now?" Harry said. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Hey Moony".

"Hi Prongs Jr. Umm not that I don't enjoy you having a girlfriend, I even made some money off of it. But, I really don't need to hear it. It is actually quite gross when you are trying to eat. So if you don't mind not being attached by the lips for five seconds it is dinner time". Harry grinned.

"We'll be right down". Remus nodded and left. Harry went over to Hermione and grabbed her by the hips. "Come on. It's dinner time". Hermione nodded and went down to kitchen. They walked in, snogging of course and walked right into Tonks.

"Okay, I'm glad you two finally put yourselves out of your misery but please, I'm trying to eat". She said. Harry glared at her and sat down with Hermione not even two inches away. Tonks looked at them with her eyebrows raised.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Ron said and Katrina slapped him.

"Shut up. I think it's sweet. It reminds me of Chris and me... until we broke up, the ass". Remus smiled.

"It reminds me of James and Lily. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Yes it got disgusting, especially when I had to share a room with him shudders thankfully they kept the hangings closed. But then again I only had to put up with it for one year, you have to put up with it for two Ron, I suggest you get ear plugs". He, Katrina and Tonks laughed but Ron looked disgusted.

"I you do that I will kill you okay Harry... Harry... HARRY!" Harry looked up and smiled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you what was the question". Remus laughed.

"Just like Lily and James". He said shaking his head. Tonks laughed again.

"For god sakes Harry, if you can take your eyes off the girlfriend for five seconds we can explain what's going to go on with the Order". Tonks said.

"Kay, just one second". Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione one last time and turned his attention to Tonks. "What?" Tonks laughed.

"Okay, well tomorrow night is your initiation into the Order, but your party is before that. I want to know what you two want now so I can make it for tomorrow".

"CHINESE". Harry and Katrina said at once. Tonks laughed.

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want it I don't have to get it".

"We're sure". They replied together. Remus laughed.

"You know, Lily loved Chinese. It was her favorite food. I don't think she ever went a week without having Chinese once she and James were married. He kept complaining that he was getting tired of it. Finally he just came over here when Lily was ordering Chinese. I always made sure that we ordered Chinese when James came over. It was hilarious".

"We?" Harry said. "Who are we?" Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Well- I-". He began.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to". Harry said quickly.

"It's okay; you have a right to know. We are Chantelle and I. Chantelle was my wife. She was the only person that I ever loved. We got married as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts; she was a year younger than us. We were married for about two years. She was even pregnant with my first child, when Voldemort attacked. Chantelle was visiting with Lily and James when he attacked. I was on my way, but I was too late. I got there just as the ministry did. I saw the dark mark over the house and I was devastated. I ran in to find her, Lily and James laying there with you two alive. I was offered to take care of you Katrina but I was too devastated over my loss. I just couldn't take it. I wanted to, I really did but I would never have been able to be a good guardian with her death over my shoulders". Remus quickly wiped away a tear that was starting to form in his eye. Harry put his arm around Hermione, who was crying and Katrina was about to cry but she held back her tears but every so often she had to wipe away a tear. Harry looked at Remus. He let go of Hermione and went over and hugged Remus.

"I'm sorry, I never knew". Remus looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay, I never told you and I knew that nobody else would". Harry let go and he went back over to Hermione, pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked back at Remus.

"Go on".

"There isn't much more to tell. I went into depression for a while, became an alcoholic and I only pulled myself out of the gutter in your second year. That's when I started looking for a job. I got one at the school and, well you know the rest".

"That's terrible". Harry said. "I can't believe that happened". Remus smiled.

"It's okay. I'm all better now". He said with a laugh. "Besides, I got myself a new girlfriend". Harry looked shocked.

"Who?" He demanded. "I wanna know who". Remus smiled.

"Tonks of course". Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"Since when?" They asked at the same time.

"Beginning of the summer". Harry looked at Ron and held out his hand.

"I think you owe me quite a few galleons Mr. Weasley. I believe that I said the beginning of summer". Ron groaned and handed Harry a pile of money. Harry grinned and pocketed it. "It's lucky you got a job in Ottery St. Catchpole. You wouldn't have been able to pay if you didn't". Remus looked shocked.

"Wait a second, you got mad at me for making a bet on you and Hermione but now here's you and Ron making a bet on Tonks and I?" Hermione looked up.

"Me too, and Harry I think you owe me half of that". Harry nodded and pulled a few coins out of his pocket. Harry looked at Remus and laughed.

"Guilty, but I loved the look on your face. It was priceless". Tonks laughed.

"Well, I guess it was pretty funny, but I didn't know there was a bet on Harry and Hermione. If I had of I would have placed in my bet. You never tell me anything". Remus smiled.

"Okay, next time we place a bet on people; you'll be the first to know". Tonks smiled.

"That's more like it". She said.

It was a few hours later and everyone had finished his or her dinner. They talked about Quidditch and about each other. It was a blast. Harry looked over at Hermione and grinned. She got the message loud and clear. She got up and walked into her room closely followed by Harry. Ron looked at the others with a grossed out look on his face.

"They have been going out for less than two weeks! They are going too far". Remus laughed.

"Don't worry, I trust Harry to not do anything that Hermione doesn't want to do also". Ron shuddered.

"That's what I was afraid of".

Harry and Hermione were back in Harry's room. Remus knew this right away when he heard a bang.

"When will those two learn to put a silencing charm on their room? I swear. Once they go out for a few months I will hate to hear them. They will be louder and there will be screams. Believe me; I would not want to be beside Harry's room". Ron looked over at him.

"Thanks a lot. You put me beside his room".

"Well I'm on the other side and the bed is closer to my side so shut up". Tonks said. "On second thought, I think I'll sleep on the couch for the rest of the summer".

Just then there was another bang. Remus looked up and sighed.

"I am going to put a stop to this". He said with a huff. He walked up the stairs and banged on Harry's door.

"Yes?" Harry said when he opened the door.

"Don't you two think you are going a little too far? I mean you have only been going out for a little more than a week". Harry looked at him.

"Okay, try being around your girlfriends parents, caught once by them and scared that they will catch you again. Now you are in a house far away from her parents with a room that locks. Would YOU care that you have only been going out a week. It's not like we're doing anything other than snogging so leave us alone". Remus rolled his eyes.

"Then put a silencing charm on your room".

"We can't do magic outside of Hogwarts. You know that".

"Well didn't you know that the four of you have permission to do magic now that you are in danger"? Harry shook his head. "Well you do, so put some freaking silencing charms up. You are driving us crazy". Harry rolled his eyes, closed the door and started to put up silencing charms.

That night Hermione and Harry brought all of Hermione's stuff into Harry's room. They decided to share a room. They explained this to the others and they really didn't care, just as long as there were silencing charms up.

Hermione was scared about the men in black cloaks coming back. She explained this to Harry and he hugged her.

"It'll be okay my 'Mione. It'll be okay. If those men come back I will be right there beside you and I'll die before I'd let them touch you again". Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Harry, good night, I love you".

"Good night, I love you too". They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they woke up at the crack of dawn. Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Remus sitting there.

"Why are you up so early Moony?" Harry asked. Remus looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I like to wake up early, why are you up early?"

"I like to run in the morning. I'm surprised Kay Kay isn't up. She likes to run too". Just then Katrina walked in.

"I'm up". She said happily. Remus looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you two run. You might get caught. You are welcome to use the exercise room though. It has just about every training thing money can buy. Sirius bought them for me before he died". Harry smiled.

"Okay, where is it?" Remus stood up and led Harry and Katrina into the exercise room.

"WOW!" Harry and Katrina said in unison as they looked around. They each went over to a different place and began to work out. After a while Harry began to get hot and he took of his shirt. He put it over on a bench and went back to the station that he was at. After about an hour Hermione came in to look for Harry. She stood at the door and watched him lift weights. Finally when he put them down and sat up he noticed Hermione.

"Hey babe". He said when he saw her. He wiped sweat from his forehead, walked over and kissed her cheek. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Ew, Harry, get a shower before you kiss me again okay". Harry laughed and went upstairs into the bathroom to get a shower. Once he was clean and dressed he walked back down to the exercise room to look for Hermione. He found her talking to Katrina on the bench. He sat behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Go get dressed hun and then I want to get something to eat okay". Hermione nodded and walked up to her room. About half an hour later she came back down. "Hey, that's my favorite sweater". Harry said looking at Hermione. She was wearing his red sweater with a dragon on it. It was way too long for her. It fell almost to her knees and the arms fell about five inches past her hands.

"I like it though. It smells like you".

"What do you mean it smells like me?"

"Well, it smells like your old spice deodorant and your cologne. I like it". Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, as long as you don't think I smell bad". Hermione smiled.

"Never". Harry slid his hand around Hermione's hips and they walked up into the kitchen.

As they walked in they noticed that Tonks and Remus were in there 'making breakfast'. Or as Harry would say they were making breakfast like he and Hermione would.

"Excuse me, is breakfast ready yet?" Harry said loudly. Tonks and Remus turned around and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Ummmm, yeah, hold on a sec". Remus grabbed two plates of pancakes and placed them in front of Harry and Hermione. "And please be considerate of those who are trying to eat today". Harry grinned.

"Only if you two do".

"Deal". Tonks and Remus sat across from Harry and Hermione and the four of them ate in silence. After breakfast was over Hermione told Harry that she wanted some time alone in her old room for a few moments. Harry said okay and he went to his room to wrap Katrina's birthday present. He had gotten her the Snowfire the other day when they were at Diagon ally. Nobody had noticed him buy it though.

That night at around five thirty, Remus called everyone for dinner. Harry and Hermione walked in, hand in hand and saw the whole order there and everybody in the Weasley family. Harry and Hermione walked over and Harry sat beside Ginny and Hermione sat beside Harry and Ron. Ginny smiled at Harry and said happy birthday. He could tell that something was bothering her but he decided to wait until later to ask. Tonks and Remus brought the Chinese food in. They all ate and talked happily. About an hour later when everybody had finished eating Molly Weasley brought in the cake. It was huge. It was a chocolate cake that said Happy Birthday Harry and Katrina in big red letters.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Harry and Katrina, Happy birthday to you". Everyone sang. The cake was placed in between Harry and Katrina (who were sitting across from each other) they blew out the 32 candles that were placed on the cake and everybody cheered. After the cake was eaten piles of gifts were placed in front of Harry and Katrina. Katrina received: a Quidditch book set, random candy, new cloths, Quidditch robes, a dragon necklace, and various makeup from many people. Harry received: New Quidditch robes, various sweets, a new and revised copy of "Quidditch through the Ages" a matching dragon necklace to Katrina's, new dress robes and new regular cloths. Hermione walked up to Harry and handed him her gift. Harry smiled at her and opened it to show an ID bracelet. It had a snitch on either side of his name and on the back was inscribed "To Harry, I'll always love you. This will bring you help whenever needed. Yours forever, Hermione". Harry smiled and hugged his girlfriend.

"Thank you honey, I love it". He whispered in her ear, and then said louder "Okay, now for my gift to Katrina". He handed Katrina the long package and she handed him an identical one, wrapped in the same paper and everything. They both laughed and then opened them. Harry and Katrina both pulled out the brooms at the same time.

"WOW". They said. Everyone laughed. Harry and Katrina put their gifts away and Harry put on his bracelet and necklace and Katrina put on hers. They all gathered into the living room for the initiation ceremony. Remus stood in front of the four of them and began to recite.

"Do you pledge your allegiance to the Order and all its members?"

"We do". They answered.

"Do you promise to place all innocent lives before your own?"

"We do".

"Do you promise to fight Lord Voldemort with all your strength?"

"We do".

"And do you promise never to let the Order known to any unwanted people?"

"We do". Remus smiled and handed the four of them a ring with matching phoenixes' on them.

"These are the rings of the Order of the Phoenix. They are given to all members and can only be seen by members. That is how you can check friend from foe. You are now official members". The whole room clapped as Harry, Hermione, Katrina and Ron slipped the rings on their fingers. Harry grinned from ear to ear. He was finally a member and he could finally fight Voldemort and get his revenge.

Later that night Harry found Ginny sitting alone on the stairs.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up at him.

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"It's okay Ginny, maybe I can help you". She looked up and smiled at him.

"Maybe... Well, I'm sorry Harry; I know you are probably going to hate me now".

"Ginny, I could never hate you".

"Well, I don't know how to tell my parents about my boyfriend. I mean, he's charming and nice and I love him so much, I know he loves me too but I just can't tell them because I know they won't approve".

"Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy". Harry looked shocked.

"Ginny, you know that he works for Voldemort right?"

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't want to work for him. He ran away from home so his father couldn't force him to join. Harry, Lucius killed Draco's mother because she didn't want to join him. The only reason Draco was rude and mean to you is because of those prats Crabbe and Goyle. They are in the league with Voldemort and threatened to KILL him if he wasn't rude and mean". Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe what Ginny was telling him, Draco, nice? Was this possible? "Harry, Crabbe and Goyle are dead. That is why Draco is free to do what he wants, until Voldemort catches him. The only thing that Draco wants to do is kill his father for what he did to his mother. Please Harry, you have to believe me. I even slipped him some truth potion, the strong stuff, I can't pronounce the name of it, and it starts with a V. He was telling the truth. He even said that he was sorry for calling Hermione a mudblood all of those times! Please Harry, you have to trust him!" Harry looked at her. She was in tears. With one look in her eyes Harry knew she was telling the truth.

"Don't you worry Ginny, I believe you. I might not be able to trust Malfoy right away but with time I... might". Ginny smiled.

"Oh Harry, I knew I could trust you". She leaned in and hugged him. "You're like the big brother I could trust with my life, I mean Ron would just run away scared". Harry laughed.

"Yeah, the horny slut". Harry laughed even harder and Ginny laughed too.

"You know who Ron likes, right?" Harry shrugged.

"Well, if he likes the girls that he molested, the only two I know of are Lavender and Katrina". Ginny looked at him blankly.

"Molested?" Harry laughed.

"It's a long story". Harry stood up and said goodnight to Ginny. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have a girl in my room that is waiting for me to go to bed so I must depart". Ginny laughed.

"Now who's the horny slut?" She asked cheekily. Harry stuck out his tongue at her and left. He worked his way up to his room and pulled Hermione onto his lap as soon as he sat down. He explained everything to her that Ginny had told him and she took it quite well. After they had finished talking Harry and Hermione snogged for a while and then they went to sleep.

* * *

Star in a Daze: WOW! That is a miracle! This chappie is so long! I mean 18 pages! Well let's see, there was 6 chapters of summer, I think they should go to Hogwarts soon, maybe in the next Chappie!... but probably not. I hope you all like it! And I know that I didn't tell you who Ron likes. You will just have to wait and see! I predict... they will get their book lists and OWL grades next chapter, they will go to Diagon Ally and they might go on the train! I'm prof. Trawlney (I really don't care if I spelled that right or not I'm not a huge fan of spelling... it reminds me of school... EWWW!). Well I shall leave you now with three words and then you shall follow the three words: YOU MUST REVIEW! 


	7. OWLs, Diagon Ally and the train

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

Chapter 7

OWLs, Diagon Ally and the train

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, AND TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE I TOLD THAT I DID... I LIED YOU FOOLS I LIED. MWAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL, YOU KNOW I AM!

Star in a Daze:... Now that I have that out of my system, let's get on with the chappie!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a squeal coming from Hermione.

"Oh Harry, we got our OWL marks, Harry, wake up!" Harry rolled over and Hermione bounced on the bed. She handed Harry his letter and tore open her own.

_Mr. Harry Potter _

I would like to inform you of your position in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore and most of the staff agreed that you would be most fit to teach the DA this year. I hope you will consider this. You would be made a fully paid teacher, but you would still continue your normal classes. You will have the ability to give or remove points as you see fit. If you are interested in this job please tell Professor Dumbledore ASAP. If you do decide to take this job please have a full months lesson plan complete before the week before the term begins. Enclosed are your OWL results. Best of luck, and please send a list of class choices for next year within two weeks, thank you.

_M McGonagall.  
_  
OWLs: MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER

Transfiguration: O

Potions: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O + bonus OWL

Divination: A

Charms: O

History of Magic: E

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Astronomy: E

Very well done Class choices available: Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures

Harry looked at Hermione, shocked. He had received excellent grades. He had 22 OWLs. (3 OWLs for an O 2 for an E and 1 for an A). It was better than he had expected. He excitedly passed his results to Hermione and she read them over. She squealed and jumped on him.

"Oh Harry, this is fantastic! We can both become Aurors!" Harry smiled at her and handed her the letter that had the teaching proposal on it. "OH MY GOSH HARRY!" she yelled. "You're going to take the job right?" Harry nodded. "Oh my gosh. I'll help you with your lesson plans if you want!" Harry smiled.

"Of course I want!" Hermione blushed.

"Okay, now write Dumbledore back right now," instructed Hermione.

"That won't be necessary," said a voice from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around to see Dumbledore standing at the door. Harry and Hermione blushed because they were sitting there in their pajamas (well, Hermione in PJs and Harry in his boxers). Dumbledore laughed. "I can see that you are going to take the job, am I correct Harry?"

"Yes Sir".

"Then you are no longer going to call me "Sir" or "Professor" it is Albus, as I am now your co-worker". Harry nodded.

"Yes Sir, I mean Albus. I'm sorry; I think this is going to get some taking used to". Dumbledore smiled.

"And I see that Miss. Granger here is going to be helping you?"

"Yes sir".

"Than I suppose that it is only fair to make her a teacher too. She will help write your lesson plans and she will be in the class with you if you need any assistance. Is that alright?" Harry grinned.

"Of course it is". He said happily and Dumbledore laughed.

"And, I only see fit that you two get teacher lodgings too. I will try to organize one with two bedrooms. I can see that you two wouldn't mind sharing a living area or a study?" Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sure that could be managed". Harry said.

"Very good, very good. Now, are there any other questions?" Harry had a few.

"Yes, Albus, I was wondering if we had any duties, like any patrol duties or other teacher duties, also are we still allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table or do we have to sit at the staff table?"

"Well, I would like you two to help with some patrol duties, together of course, and as for the tables. I would like you to sit at the Head table for Halloween, Christmas and for any other feasts. But you don't have to sit there at any other ones if you don't want to. I won't take you away from your friends. I am sorry if you have any other questions but I must be off. I will answer all of your questions tonight, I will stop by for dinner and I will stay to fill you in on all of your duties".

"Okay, thank you Albus". They said together. With a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore was gone. Harry looked at Hermione; he walked over, picked her up and swung her around. Hermione laughed.

"Put me down! Harry, please". Harry laughed and put her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled. Harry obliged and threw her on their bed. He got dressed and went down to the weight room.

About two hours later Harry went back upstairs and got ready for the day. Before he went down to the kitchen he quickly wrote down his courses and sent them to Dumbledore.

"Harry". Ginny called as he walked past her room. Harry turned to look at her. "Thanks again for the talk we had last night. I really appreciate that I can talk to you and trust you not to tell anyone, except Hermione of course but I trust her too". Harry smiled and hugged her.

"You can always talk to me Gin; I'll always be there for you". Harry let go of her and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. He walked in and slid into the seat in between Hermione and Katrina, giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek as he sat down. Ron sat in the seat across from them and shuddered.

"Get a room you two". Harry looked at him and smiled.

"We have one. We would be happy to go and use it if you want". He said grinning. Ron shuddered again and shook his head. "Anyway Ron, Hermione and I have to tell you something. The first is I won't be sharing a dorm with you this year. You will have to be with Dean, Neville and Seamus by yourself". Ron looked surprised.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because Hermione and I are going to be teachers and we're sharing a living area, a study and a bathroom, but we each have our own bedroom". Ron looked shocked.

"When did you find this out?"

"This morning when we got our OWL results".

"Oh yeah, they are already all over each other 24/7. They even share a bedroom. HEY lets give them a house that no one can get into! Make SURE Hermione is pregnant by the end of the school year, because we all know there is NO WAY that's possible". Ron said with a smile "I was just joking guys calm yourselves". Ron said quickly as Harry stood up. He sat back down and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Well, we're going into Diagon Ally today, and we're taking Ginny. It'll just be the three of us okay?" Ron and Katrina nodded, but Ginny looked puzzled. "Ginny, Hermione, go get dressed in your robes and I'll grab mine and then we'll go". The three of them went upstairs and Harry called Draco on the floo network. He stuck his head in the fireplace and called his name.

"Harry? What are you doing in my fire place? And why are you even talking to me?"

"So Draco, we are on a first name basis are we now? Well anyway, I'll get to the point. Last night Ginny told me everything about you, your Mom, Dad, everything. I trust Ginny and I know that she is telling the truth. I trust her but it might take a bit longer for me to trust you".

"So, you called me to tell me that?"

"Not quite, Hermione and I, she's my girlfriend now, are going to Diagon Ally today and we're bringing Ginny. I thought you might want to see her and then maybe the four of us go into Muggle London and see a movie and do that whole double date thing, my treat". Draco looked at Harry and smiled.

"YES! I mean, I suppose so". Harry laughed at this.

"We'll meet you there in forty five minutes, in front of Quality Quidditch supplies".

"Okay, I'll see you there, and Harry".

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, a lot. You don't know what this means to me. I really want to see Ginny and I'm glad that you trust me enough to actually let me see her".

"Well, what are Ex-enemies for?" Harry said grinning. Draco laughed and said:

"Okay, well I'll see you in Forty-five minutes then".

"Yup". Harry pulled his head out of the fire and dragged Ginny and Hermione to it. They flooed to Diagon Ally and they went into the book shop. They looked around for the perfect DA text book and they found one that looked promising.

"Defense Against the Evil, offensive and defensive spells and theory, by Alfred Fightalot". Hermione said with interest. "It looks good". Harry agreed and he bought two copies of it for him and Hermione. Ginny was bored through all of this but Harry kept telling her to be patient and that they would do something fun in a little while. When it was time to meet Draco Harry pulled Ginny and Hermione to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Draco was standing there in front and Harry waved to him.

"Sorry we're late Draco". He called. Ginny looked at Harry with her mouth open. Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Save to open mouth for Draco okay Gin". Ginny hit him and ran over to Draco. She ran into his open arms and he kissed her. Harry and Hermione walked over and smiled.

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione". Draco said happily.

"Hi Draco". They replied. Draco looked them up and down. They were a cute couple. Harry had his hands around Hermione's hips and held her close to him. And Hermione looked good. She was skinny, but not gross skinny and she wore low-rise flares and a purple halter-top that stopped right above her belly button. Ginny was just as pretty (prettier Draco thought). She was wearing low-rise jeans that had chains hanging down the sides. She had on a blue spaghetti strap belly-top and a cute hat to match. Over the summer she had dyed her hair a darker red and streaked it blue. It was a good look for her. She even had a belly button ring. She wore dark purple makeup that shadowed her whole eyes and it suited her perfectly. Ginny was no longer that little girl that he fell in love with. She grew up and now he loved her even more than before... if it was possible. Draco looked at Harry and asked:

"Shall we go?" Harry nodded.

"First off I think we should go out for lunch. These girls must eat before we go out for the afternoon. But, we need to leave our robes here. We're going into Muggle London". Everyone agreed and they put their robes in the cloak room in The Leaky Cauldron. Draco slipped his hand around Ginny's hips and they went into an Italian restaurant. Harry and Hermione sat beside each other with Draco and Ginny across from them. They each ordered their food but before they ate Draco held up his glass.

"To new friendships and old friendships. New romances and old ones. To us, and for many years to come, together". They clinked their glasses and took a sip. Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed her. They broke apart and noticed that Draco and Ginny were doing the same thing.

After lunch Harry led them to a movie theatre. They bought tickets and they went in to watch it.

After the movie they went out for ice cream. Then they got their robes back and they flooed back to headquarters (Draco flooed to his house). They got back to the house and out of the fire just as Dumbledore apperated into the living room. He smiled at them and said:

"Just back from London now I see. Well just in time I think it's about dinner time. Come in to the kitchen and I will answer every question you two have about your teaching jobs this year. I suspect you have many". Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, Harry slid his hand back around her hips and followed Dumbledore into the kitchen. Dumbledore sat down and the two of them followed suit. "Have the two of you picked out a textbook yet?" Dumbledore asked them. Harry nodded and handed him Defense Against the Evil, Offensive and Defensive Spells and Theory. Dumbledore took it and smiled. "Perfect. I was hoping you two would pick this one. It is a good book for the study of the magical defense. I have a copy of my own". Hermione smiled.

"Thank you sir". They said in unison. Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"Repeat after me, thank you Albus". Harry laughed and so did Hermione.

"Thank you Albus".

"Thank you".

"Thank you".

"So do you have any questions about your job?"

"So do you have any questions about your job?" Dumbledore looked at them and laughed Harry and Hermione tried to hold back their laughter but failed. After they had finished laughing Hermione looked up.

"Yes I have a question. Will this interfere with our other classes?"

"No it will not. I have received your class choices and I have arranged them to go around your classes. It helped that you two are taking the same classes. Also I would like to ask you two a question, but I would like to ask young Miss. Potter too". Harry nodded and went to the door.

"KATRINA... DUMBLEDORE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU! GET DOWN TO THE KITCHEN NOW!"

"COMING!" Katrina ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down beside Harry and looked at Dumbledore.

"I have heard from your teachers at Durmstrang that you are quite skilled in the Defense Against the Dark Arts". Katrina nodded. "Well you did quite well in all of your OWL tests so I would like to make a proposition to the three of you, you mustn't tell anyone about this. Not even Ron". Harry, Hermione and Katrina nodded. "I know that you are all still young, 16 and 15, but I really think you three are able to undergo Auror training. It is normally only taken after Hogwarts but with you three I thought I could make an exception". Harry looked at Hermione and Katrina. The three of them smiled excitedly.

"Professor?" Harry started. "I mean, Albus. How much time will this take? I mean with Hermione's and my teaching duties, lesson planning, classes and patrol duties will we be able to hold everything?" Dumbledore looked at him critically.

"I hope so Harry, I've made up a schedule of all the classes, training sessions and duty shifts. I hope you will find that you will have time". He passed a sheet to Harry and Harry looked at it.

Times Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday

9:00-10:00 OFF TRANS. COMC DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

10:00-11:00 OFF TRANS. COMC DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

11:00-12:00 OFF TRANS. COMC DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

12:00-1:30 --------------------------------------- LUNCH------------------------------------------

1:30-2:30 OFF CHARM CHARM 6th year DA CHARM BREAK OFF

2:30-3:30 OFF 4th year DA 5th year DA 7th year DA BREAK BREAK OFF

3:30-6:00 OFF ----------------------------- BREAK ----------------------------------- OFF

6:00-7:00 ------------------------------------------DINNER------------------------------------------

7:30-7:45 duty ----------------------------MY OFFICE---------------------------------- duty

8:00-9:30 duty------------------------AUROR TRAINING------------------------------ duty

Harry looked up from the paper.

"I like it. You broke everything up so we still have time for everything. I could probably even get my homework done". Dumbledore laughed.

"I hoped you'd like it. I made sure you had the weekends to do your homework".

"Thank you". Harry and Hermione said.

"And this is young Miss. Potter's schedule. I thought you would appreciate having the same classes as Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger".

"Yes, thank you".

Times Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday

9:00-10:00 OFF TRANS. COMC DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

10:00-11:00 OFF TRANS. COMC DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

11:00-12:00 OFF TRANS. COMC DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

12:00-1:30 --------------------------------------- LUNCH------------------------------------------

1:30-2:30 OFF CHARM CHARM BREAK CHARM BREAK OFF

2:30-3:30 OFF ------------------------------BREAK---------------------------------- OFF

3:30-6:00 OFF ----------------------------- BREAK ----------------------------------- OFF

6:00-7:00 ------------------------------------------DINNER------------------------------------------

7:30-7:45 OFF ----------------------------MY OFFICE--------------------------------- OFF

8:00-9:30 OFF------------------------AUROR TRAINING------------------------------ OFF

"Well, now that everything is settled lets get everyone in here to eat". Dumbledore said. The three of them went and called everyone for dinner. After dinner was over Dumbledore handed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Katrina their book lists for the next year. The next day they all went to Diagon Ally to get their books.

For the rest of the summer Harry and Hermione worked on lesson plans for their classes. Soon it was the night before they had to depart for Hogwarts.

"Hermione, do you know where my sweater is?" Harry asked as he and Hermione finished packing. Hermione threw Harry a blue sweater.

"I wanted to wear that tomorrow". Harry grinned and threw it back to her.

"Then you can, I just didn't want to leave it here, I need it for school". Hermione grinned and hugged the sweater close, taking in the scent. She loved the smell; Harry seemed to leave it everywhere. "Hey Hermione, you know it's our month-aversary right?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course, how could I forget? I got you these. I thought you might like to see something". Hermione handed Harry a bunch of chocolate frogs. Harry smiled and opened one. He pulled out the card and looked at the wizard. It was him! He just stared at it then read the back.

_Harry Potter _

Harry Potter is known as the boy who lived. He is the only known  
person who escaped Voldemort's wrath. He is a star Quidditch player and  
he is seeker for the Gryffindor team. Harry is also a singer who sung  
at a club with his long-time best friend and girlfriend Hermione  
Granger. Harry Potter attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry and is entering his sixth year.

Harry looked at it amazed. Then he looked at Hermione with an open mouth. He had never seen the card before. Then he pulled himself together and gave Hermione her gift. He handed her a ruby encrusted silver bracelet with a heart in the middle. She took it and put it on.

"Oh, Harry I love it so much! I can't believe it. It must have been so expensive". Harry smiled at her.

"Actually, it was my mom's. My dad gave it to her for their month-aversary and I thought I should follow the tradition". Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Oh, I love you so much Harry". She said, tearing up. She ran over and hugged him. Harry placed a kiss on her head and whispered:

"I love you too Hermione".

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual. He slipped downstairs and went into the work out room to find Katrina already there. He waved to her and then began his normal routine. When Harry looked at his watch later on, he realized that it was nine o'clock. He gasped and got Katrina. They went upstairs to quickly get ready. They were back downstairs, showered and dressed, by nine thirty with their trunks. They pulled them to the door and then Harry went upstairs to help Hermione with hers. When everyone was at the door they all left for Kings Cross station. They got there by ten thirty and they brought all of their luggage to their compartment. Everyone sat down and talked. At about eleven thirty Harry saw Draco outside their door and he got up to go talk to him.

"Hey Draco, do you want Ginny?" Harry said as he walked outside.

"Yeah, but in a minute. Does Ron know about me?"

"Oh, no. We decided that it would be better for him not to know. I'm sure you agree".

"Yeah, and I was wondering. Do I have to be the ass to you like I used to be?"

"Only when we're around Ron, I hope that when Ginny does tell him though that you are far away". Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I hope so too". Harry laughed at that just as Lavender walked up.

"Harry, why are you talking to a Malfoy?"

"I'm telling the Malfoy to get the hell away from here".

"Make me Potter. It's a free country. Maybe I want to stay". Lavender rolled her eyes and walked into the compartment. "Here, you better go back inside. Can you give this note to Ginny for me?"

"Yeah, sure". Draco handed Harry a folded piece of paper and Harry went back inside. He walked beside Ginny and dropped the note in her lap. She read it and then stood up and left.

"So, Katrina, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Asked Hermione, sliding into Harry's lap.

"Yeah, are you two nervous about teaching?"

"Marjory, we have everything we need. We even have our lesson plans but I cant help being nervous".

"Me neither," added Harry. "I can't wait to start though. I have a feeling that this year is going to be exciting. I wonder who the DADA teacher is going to be this year". Hermione looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know. I didn't ask Dumbledore but I really want to know. Maybe he'll tell us when we meet him at the school. He wants to see us before the sorting". Harry nodded. Just then the lady with the food cart came in. Harry bought food for everyone and they all ate and laughed.

A few hours later Ginny came back in and smiled at Harry and Hermione. Hermione leaned over and whispered to her.

"Draco?" Ginny blushed and nodded. Harry looked at his watch.

"Oh, shit you guys. Well be there any time now. We better get into our robes". The five of them dug through their trunks and pulled on their robes.

* * *

Star in a Daze: well I gave you everything I promised! I predicted it all GO ME! I RULE! Go Star Go Star it's your birthday, it's your birthday! WOOOOOO! Okay, I'm done! I'll try to update soon! I love you, all my reviewers! MWWAAAZ! 


	8. Deepest regrets

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

**Chapter 8 **

**Deepest Regrets**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot and a few characters!

Star in a Daze: Hello everybody! I am back again! I know you all missed me! Here's chapter 8! Please R&R and I would like to thank my NEW editor for the wonderful editing job!

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked up to a not-so-horseless carriage and climbed in closely followed by Ron and Katrina, but not Ginny. They rode up to Hogwarts and that's where Harry and Hermione left them.

"We have to go meet Dumbledore". Harry said to Ron and Katrina. "We'll meet you two later". He grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked into the Great Hall and up to the head table where Dumbledore was sitting.

"Hello Harry and Hermione. How are you two?"

"We're good Albus. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. Now, on to business. First I would like to ask you two to sit at the head table tonight. I only ask so the students will see that you have authority". Harry and Hermione nodded. They walked over to their seats and sat down. The students looked at them as they walked in and a few whispered but nobody except Ron said anything.

"Oi, Harry, what are you two doing up there?" Harry just looked at him and then turned to Hermione laughing. The two of them talked for a few minutes, until Professor McGonagall came in followed by the first years. She placed the hat on the stool and Harry looked at it expectantly.

"Four friends created this school

Many years ago

They stuck together through everything

In rain and sleet and snow

They ran the school with all they had

But some things they did not know

There are some things that one needs

That one cannot learn alone

There are many things they had to learn

That even they had to be shown

Gryffindor was brave and said

Let's go see what's new

Hufflepuff the loyal one said

I want to come too

Ravenclaw who was clever

Joined them to see what she could learn

But Slytherin stayed behind

So power he could earn

The three friends stayed together

And learned all the way

Together they learned new things

Until they passed away

They were never at all apart

They helped each other too

With every evil thing

We learn from this

That we need friends to bring

In every evil war may have

That you cannot avoid

Stay with the ones you love

And you may stay alive".

Harry looked at the hat surprised but then joined in the clapping.

"Abbot, Anna". A young girl, who was obviously Hannah's sister walked up to the hat, McGonagall put it on the girls head.

"Hufflepuff". The hat screamed. Everyone clapped. Harry watched the sorting until McGonagall rolled up her scroll. Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the students.

"Welcome all of you to yet another year at Hogwarts. I can see many new faces and many old ones as well, but then again I'm the oldest one here. I am sure you are eager to find out who your new defense against the dark arts teacher is. I am pleased to welcome back an old teacher that I am sure you will approve of. I would like to welcome Professor Lupin back to our number". The whole room filled with applause and whistles as Remus walked in. "And I am sure you are all wondering who this gentleman is. Well I am sorry to say that Professor Flitwick has retired early so I am pleased to welcome Professor Shane Okkerse to our number". A man with light dirty blonde hair stood up. He was pretty short and had a bowl haircut, like a mom would do. "And I would like to say one last thing. I am sure you have all noticed that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are sitting at the head table. We are introducing a new mandatory course for the fourth years and above. It is called the DA. It was a club last year that I am sure many of you knew about but more did not. Well Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger ran it last year and I recruited them for teachers this year. I hope that you will show them the same respect that you would give to any teacher". The room filled with applause once again. Even some of the Slytherins were cheering. Draco wasn't but when Harry looked at him he smiled and gave him thumbs up. "Next, I would like to introduce a new student, Katrina, could you please come up here". Katrina walked up to the head table. "This is Katrina Potter. She has transferred from Durmstrang. She will get sorted into a house privately tonight and will join her house tomorrow". Harry started clapping loudly for his sister. Hermione and Ron joined in. Soon the whole school was clapping. Harry even shouted out 'That's my sister!' Dumbledore smiled and moved on after the cheering had died down. "And now for a quick routine drill, Forbidden forest is forbidden and no magic in the corridors. Now tuck in". Food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat. Harry was wrapped up in a conversation with Hermione that he didn't notice Dumbledore calling him. "Harry... Harry... HARRY".

Harry looked up.

"Sorry Albus, yes". Dumbledore laughed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I would like to talk to you about yours and Hermione's living arrangements". Harry nodded.

"Okay".

"Well, I am sure that you don't know where your rooms are so after dinner I shall show you. Also, you are expected to be in my office on Monday, before breakfast. I guess you are lucky that it is Saturday. You have all tomorrow to set up your quarters in any manner you like. I would also suggest that you don't tell anyone your password into your quarters unless you trust him or her very much. I would even suggest you not tell Mr. Weasley. I would like you two to be prepared for anything though". Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned back to his dinner and finished eating, as did Harry and Hermione.

After dinner Dumbledore led Harry and Hermione up to a portrait of a witch and wizard playing cards.

"You two may make up the password. Just be sure to tell me what it is later".

"Um, Albus, are we still allowed going to the Gryffindor common room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. The password is water skins". With that Dumbledore walked away. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Well, what do you want our password to be?" Hermione smiled

"How about spew?" Harry grinned.

"Then spew it is". He turned to the witch and wizard and told them the password.

They smiled and opened the portrait. Harry and Hermione walked in and looked around. It was huge. There was a living room almost as large as the Gryffindor common room. There was a study just off of the room and two bedrooms. Harry walked into the bedroom with his trunk in it and started to unpack. He brought his books over to his desk in the study, put all his clothes away and took out a box that was at the bottom of his trunk. It was the wand that his Aunt Petunia gave him. Harry smiled as he looked at it. It was the one thing of his mothers that he had, other than her jewelry. Remus had given Harry his mother's Jewelry that James gave her, including her engagement and wedding rings. They were in a small box in his trunk. He put his trunk under his bed and Hermione came running in.

"Harry, I found this in the study". It was a small box. Harry took it and opened it. In it was a pile of notes. They were all from his father to Lily. He picked one up and read it.

_Hey babe _

_Is babe the best you can do James? _

_No... how about hot and sexy _

_That's better but how about... your only girl _

_My only hot and sexy girl _

_Oh, so you have others? Not hot and sexy _

_You know I would never go out with anyone not hot and sexy _

_Oh, James you are so shallow _

_But that's why you love me _

_No, I love you because...I really don't know _

_Well I know why I love you _

_Oh really, why? _

_Because you are the smartest, most kind girl in the world and you love me for me Awwwww such sweet words _

_Oh, I know _

_Shut up _

_Ok, so... do you want to go to the Yule ball with me? I have a surprise for you! _

_Well...I guess I could go with you. _

_I knew you would!_

Harry stopped reading. He loved these notes that his parents wrote. It was like a little piece of them. He looked in the trunk again and he saw his Mom's diary. He picked it up and opened it.

_Monday, September 07, 1983 _

Dear Diary.

_This is my last year at Hogwarts. I can't believe I am going to leave at the end of this year. I really don't want to leave all my new friends, and my new boyfriend James. I know in all my other diaries that I say I hate him, but he's changed. He is the sweetest person in the world. I know I haven't written in a diary since like May but I have never gotten a chance to go into London and buy a new one. Mom sent this one from home. James and I have been going out for just a bit over a month now. I can't believe how he asked me out. On July 31st he came over to my house and put lilies all around my bedroom. I can't believe Mom let him do it too. I think she just fell for that charm of his, which everyone falls for. It really was sweet. When I opened my closet, it was filled to the brim with lilies that fell on me. It was adorable. He was in the closet and was holding a bouquet of blue roses, my favorite flowers. How could anyone say no to that? I know I couldn't! Awe I can't believe what James did for our month-aversary. It was really cute. He came over to my house and gave me a ruby encrusted bracelet with a heart in the middle of it! It must have been expensive! He said that it was his mom's. That his mom gave it to him to give to the one that he loves. It was the sweetest thing in the world! I love him so much! I can't wait to see him. I am going to meet him now! _

_Love Lily_

Harry read this with interest. His parents had gotten together on the 31st too. He never knew this. He kept on looking through the diary until he got to the Christmas entry.

_Wednesday, December 25th, 1983 _

Dear Diary I can't believe it! I remember a few weeks ago when James asked me to go to the ball with him and he said he had something for me. I was nervous but I trusted him and I'm glad that I did. James PROPOSED! I said yes of course. I love him so much and I'm glad that we won't have to split up after school. James said that he wanted to get married right away. I agree with him so he said that we would get married a week after graduation. I'm so excited, I just don't know how to tell mom. She'll kill James and me with her "you're too young" nagging. It sickens me. I love the ring so much though! It is so pretty! It is yellow and white gold. It has a semi-large diamond in the middle and three smaller ones on both sides. It is so beautiful! I can't wait to tell my best friend Amanda. She's out with Sirius right now. I swear, they've been together for so long. I mean for three years. I wish they would just get married... but after James and I! Oh, here she is! Love Lily

Harry smiled. His mom was so excited about getting married, and this Amanda girl that Sirius was going out with. He made a mental note to ask Remus. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was on a couch reading. Harry smiled. His mother and Father had been going out for five months before they got engaged. He knew that he and Hermione would get engaged some day but probably not that soon.

"Hay, 'Mione". Harry said walking over to her. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Well". She said putting down her book. "I want to be married. I know I'll only be twenty-one, but I want to get married and have kids like right after school. I've always wanted that". Hermione smiled. "And what about you?"

"Well, I want kids. I want at least three kids but I don't need all three then, but at least one. I want to be an Auror, which I will be, and, yeah I guess that's it". Harry smiled at Hermione and then looked at his watch. "Oh God. We have to meet Albus in ten minutes so he can tell us what to do to patrol".

Hermione looked at her watch too and gasped. She ran into the bathroom to fix her hair. When she came back out she grabbed Harry's hand and they went to Dumbledore's office.

When they got there Albus was waiting for them outside of the gargoyles. He explained their route and sent them on their way. Their route was outside, around Hagrid's hut. They smiled and went inside to talk to Hagrid.

"'Lo there you two". Hagrid said with a smile.

"Hi Hagrid". They said in unison.

"What're you two doin' ou' 'ere at this hour?" Harry smiled.

"Were on patrol duty. Were making sure you have a peaceful and uneventful night". Hagrid laughed at this.

"Well, I'm glad you two dropped by. Actually, I'm expecting Remus any time now". Harry smiled. He was going to ask him about Amanda. There was a knock on the door and Hagrid opened it to reveal Remus.

"Hey Moony". Harry said with a smile.

"P.J. It's good to see you".

"I've got a question for you".

"Shoot".

"Well, today Hermione found a trunk with my mom and dad's old notes in it. There was also one of my mom's diaries. She mentioned a girl that was dating Sirius. A girl named Amanda. What happened to her?" Remus looked at the ground.

"Well, Sirius and Amanda were dating all through the fifth year until, well until your parents died. Sirius and Amanda loved each other so much. Sirius actually proposed to her at Graduation. She said yes of course and they had their wedding date set, November 4th. Four days after Voldemort came to your house. When Sirius was blamed for the murder of James and Lily, she was overcome with grief. She never thought Sirius would ever do anything like that, but when he was sent to Azkaban she fled. I have a few letters from her. We wrote to each other for about five years. I even visited her a few times. But we kind of moved apart after she moved to America. Actually, she is your God Mother". Harry was shocked. He didn't know that he had a God Mother. "She kept asking how you were. I sent her pictures of you. I got them from the few times you were outside in the yard or when you were at Mrs. Figg's house". Harry looked at the ground.

"I want to meet her. I want to get to know my God Mother. If she loved Sirius so much I'm sure she wasn't too bad". Remus smiled.

"She and Chantelle were really close also. I think she wants to meet you. I'll write her a letter and I'll see what she thinks".

"Okay, thank you".

The four of them talked for a while, Harry and Hermione only left at about quarter to nine.

"Bye you guys. We'll see you tomorrow". They called as they left. They walked outside and bumped into Draco.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Harry said.

"Not much. I was bored and then I saw you two so I decided to come out and talk to you, because, well, I don't know, because I did". Harry laughed.

"Okay Draco, whatever you say". Harry said, rolling his eyes. Hermione laughed and Draco smiled. The three of them walked over to the lake and sat on the edge.

"So, Draco". Harry said as he sat down. "How's it going with you and Ginny?"

"Oh, it's great! She's great".

"You know she's getting a tattoo right?" Hermione said.

"No, I didn't I guess she didn't want me to know".

"Well, I'm going with her. I'm getting one too". Harry looked at her.

"You are? I never knew that".

"Oh, yeah. We're going tomorrow afternoon. I might get my bellybutton pierced too".

"Awesome".

"Yeah, but that means that you two will be alone tomorrow".

"Can't we come with you?"

"Nope". Harry crossed his arms.

"Fine then, I hate you". Hermione looked at Harry.

"No you don't". She kissed him on the nose. "You love me". Harry laughed and pulled her into his lap.

"I know I do". Draco looked at them and smiled. He always knew that Harry and Hermione would be perfect for each other. The three of them talked for a while and then they went inside. Draco left them but before he did Harry said:

"Draco, why don't you come to my room tomorrow? We can wait for our girlfriends together. Besides I have an idea that you might like". Draco nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow". Draco walked down into the dungeons and Harry and Hermione walked up to their room.

The next day, Sunday, Hermione woke Harry up.

"Hey Harry". She said, jumping on his bed.

"Morning babe". He replied.

"I'm on my way out okay, I'll see you tonight. I'll meet you for dinner".

"Okay. I love you".

"Love you more". Hermione kissed him and then left. Harry rolled out of bed and looked at the clock.

"Holy shit its eleven o'clock". Harry said. He got out of bed and he walked into the bathroom. After a shower he shaved and then got dressed. He looked at the clock again and started down for lunch. He walked in to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table where Katrina was sitting.

"Hey Harry".

"Hey Kay Kay. I have something that I want to show you. You want to come over to my room after?"

"Sure".

"Okay". Harry and Katrina loaded their plates with food. Just before lunch ended Harry walked over to the Slytherin table. "Malfoy, I need to talk to you about your behavior last night". Draco glared at him.

"Fine". Draco stood up and walked out of the Hall with Harry.

"Meet me in my room at three thirty. I need you to help me with something". Draco looked at him.

"Okay". He turned around and walked back to the table. Harry followed him in and shouted:

"And if you ever do that again, I'll take away points".

"Go away Potter before I get angry, and you won't like it when I'm angry". Harry walked over to Katrina and they walked up to Harry's room. Once inside Harry handed Katrina the diary. Katrina sat down and read it. She was so happy when she got to the Christmas entry.

"Awe, that is so cute. You should propose to Hermione on Christmas, it would be so cute. And then you should get married the week after Graduation. But you have to propose this year".

"Katrina, were only fifteen and sixteen, were so young".

"Oh, come on. You've been married to her since our birthday. I mean I know she'll say yes".

"I'll think about it".

"You better". Harry and Katrina read the rest of the diary together. Then Harry showed her the rings that James gave Lily. "There so beautiful". Katrina said.

"I know. I can't wait to give them to Hermione. I don't know when, but I will". The two of them talked until three.

"Harry, I should go. I have to meet Lavender; she said that she wanted to see me".

"Promise me that you'll watch out, she can be pretty umm... mental".

"Okay, I promise". Katrina left and Harry cleaned up everything. At three thirty there was a knock at the door and Harry went over and opened it.

"Hey Draco".

"Hey, so what's your big idea?"

"Well, I know how much you love Ginny and I love Hermione. I thought that you and I should do something nice for them, so I thought that you and I would make dinner for them. It would be a private dinner, in here and I know that they would love it".

"Yup! Well, what are we waiting for? We better start, just in case we screw up or something". Harry transfigured a piece of paper into a stove. Then he pulled out food. The two of them started cooking. Harry put a roast into the oven and started cooking potatoes. Draco peeled carrots and then he started to make Ginny and Hermione's favorite dessert: cheesecake. He started to make the crust while Harry started to make the topping, cherry. After everything was in the oven Harry started to decorate the living room. He transfigured a dining room table and four chairs out of random things, and then he put a table cloth on the table and went looking for candles and flowers while Draco set the table. At five-thirty Hermione walked in. Harry quickly covered her eyes and told her to go get changed into something fancy. Draco said the same to Ginny.

When Ginny and Hermione were dressed Harry and Draco each covered their girlfriends' eyes and led them into the 'dining room'. They removed their hands and the girls gasped. Harry and Draco led the girls to their seats and they took theirs beside them.

The four of them ate and talked. After they had finished Harry and Draco led the girls into a different room. Draco had transfigured a rock into a television and got the movie 'Titanic'. They both sat on a chair and they pulled their girlfriends into their laps. After the movie was over Draco and Ginny left.

Hermione fell asleep in Harry's lap during the movie. He lifted her up and carried her into her room and laid her on her bed. Harry quickly cleaned up and he too went to bed.

In the middle of the night Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. There stood a tear stained faced Hermione. Harry sat up and noticed that her shoulder was bleeding.

"Oh my god Hermione, what happened"? Hermione climbed onto Harry's lap and began to tell her story.

"Those men, the ones in the black cloaks. They came back. They had these daggers and they threatened to cut me. I was so scared. They demanded that I tell them where you are, but I refused. They threw the dagger at me. I moved away but I still got this cut. Then I woke up. Harry, they're going to kill me". Her tears began to fall down her face again. Harry hugged her close.

"No they won't. You and I are going to Dumbledore's right now. Put on your robe and we'll go".

"Harry, no please, I don't want to bother him".

"Hermione, I promise that it won't be a bother to him. He told me that if anything odd happens to go see him, at any time of the day or night. Please Hermione. If you love me than you'll go". Hermione looked at him and then nodded. She went into her room and pulled on a baby blue robe. Harry had pulled on a pair of plaid PJ pants and a t-shirt. He grabbed Hermione's hand when she came out of her room and they walked to Dumbledore's office.

When they walked in Albus came down the stairs and looked at them.

"Albus Hermione has been having these really weird dreams, except... honey you tell him".

"Well, a few months ago I started to have these dreams. There were these men in black cloaks. They kept asking me where Harry is and I refused to tell them. In the dreams they hurt me. They hit me and cut me. The strange thing is, when I wake up I still have the bruises or the cuts. Tonight the cut was still bleeding". Dumbledore looked at them.

"Did you see their faces?"

"No, but I did see some blonde hair".

"I see, well I'll do my best to track them down. Is there any way that you can escape these dreams". Hermione looked embarrassed.

"Well, I have these dreams most nights, but when I was with Harry at headquarters and we were in the same room my dreams were a bit different. They came but Harry always got them away from me". Dumbledore smiled.

"Well then, you know what to do, and I trust you two okay".

"Yes Sir". Harry and Hermione left his office and went back to their room. Once there Harry and Hermione went to sleep, in Harry's bed.

When Harry woke up the next morning, before he opened his eyes he could smell honey. He had always loved the smell of her, but it upset him for some reason, like there was something bad that was going to happen. He woke up Hermione and then got ready for the day.

Just before they left for the Great Hall Harry looked at Hermione.

"I want to see the tattoo". Hermione smiled and lifted up the back of her shirt and on the bottom of her back there was a tattoo of a rose. It had a vine coming out of either side of it.

"I also got another one". She lowered her skirt a little and on the front of her hip bone there was a little heart with two 'H's in it. "That one is for you". Harry smiled and kissed her.

Harry and Hermione walked down to breakfast with their bags on their shoulders. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron and Katrina.

They ate breakfast and then Harry, Hermione and Katrina left for Transfiguration. They were there for three periods and than it was lunch. They met up with Ron, but he wouldn't tell them what classes he was taking. After lunch all four of them had Charms. They walked into the and there stood Professor Okkerse. He looked a bit nervous.

"Hello everyone, my name is Shane Okkerse. I am your charms teacher this year. I would like to know a bit about my students so when I point to you I would like you to say a bit about yourself. I can see that this class is a small one. It is only Gryffindors and Slytherins. I hope you will all get along". Harry looked around the class. He was right it was a small one. It was the four of them and three Slytherins. The three Slytherins were: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini

Professor Okkerse pointed to Pansy.

"Hi, my name is Pansy Parkinson. I like to watch Quidditch but I can't play and I like my bunny, Wiggles". Next he pointed to Blaise.

"Hey, I'm Blaise and I like fire". Then he pointed to Draco.

"Hi, my name's Draco Malfoy and I like fire too. I also like spending time with my girlfriend, she who must not be named and I like to play the electric guitar". Next was Katrina.

"Hey, my name is Katrina Potter. Harry Potter is my twin brother but he always points out that he's older by ten minutes. I like to play Quidditch, I play chaser and I love to dance. And the one thing that pisses me off is perky people". Then he pointed to Ron.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm the second youngest of... let me see 3...5... Seven people and we are all boys except for my little sister Ginny. And I play Keeper in Quidditch". Then he pointed to Hermione.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I like to read and write but I also love to dance. I like to spend time with my boyfriend Harry and I am now a teacher this year". Professor Okkerse smiled and then pointed to Harry.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter. You all know me, I am also known as the 'boy who lived'. I love to play Quidditch and I play seeker, I have never lost a match. But the one thing I love the most is spending time with my girlfriend Hermione. The one thing that pisses me off is everyone staring at my scar".

"Well then. Now I will tell you a little about myself. I am an only child... well sort of, I have a few half and step brothers and sisters, and I don't play that many sports. I'm a muggle born but I have always done well in school. I live in a muggle community, when I am not teaching, and I live near my friends Katrina Cuthbertson, and Lindsey Owens. We're not very close but, hey".

Professor Okkerse turned out to be a very good teacher, but kept on making references to a school friend named Sarah, who was a librarian. After the class was over Harry and Hermione rushed to their room where they were teaching their first of the year. Hermione decided that she would let Harry do everything. She didn't want to teach unless she had too. She explained this to Harry and he said okay. When the class came in Harry took attendance (or roll call).

"Mike Rolama"

"Here"

"Andrea Fishms"

"Here".

"Annie Oakley"

"Here"

"Brittany Murphta"

"Here"

"Sean Wood"

"Here". Harry continued with the roll call and everyone was there.

"Now, hello everyone. I'm Professor Potter. And sitting in that corner over there is Professor Granger. Now before I get started with I would like to answer any questions that you might have". A blonde girl raised her hand. "Yes Annie?"

"Ummm, I would like to know what 'DA' stands for".

"An excellent question Annie," Annie beamed, she was looking at Harry quite strangely. "The DA actually has two meanings. The first one is 'Dumbledore's Army'. We came up with that because the only thing Voldemort is afraid of is Dumbledore". Hermione knew that wasn't the whole truth but she stayed quiet. The whole gasped when Harry said the name. "Oh, please. Before I continue with the question I want to say something. I will NOT stand for flinching or anything of the sort when I say Voldemort. A good friend of mine always says that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. It is true. The DA works hard to learn to fight Voldemort. I will not stand to have my students to be scared of a name, unless the name is Snape, then you may be frightened". They laughed. "Now back to the question. The second thing that 'DA' stands for is the Defense Association". The asked more questions and Harry kept answering them. About halfway through the Colin Creevy ran in.

"Harry, Harry! Dumbledore said to give this to you. It just arrived from the ministry". He handed Harry an envelope and left. Harry opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter. _

I regret to inform you that You-Know-Who has attacked Little Winging. A large group of muggles were killed. It was far away from your home but Mrs. Petunia Dursley was where the attack was. She was in the hospital for an hour before she passed away. We send our deepest regrets.

Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic

Harry looked up from the letter with tears in his eyes. He turned around and punched the blackboard with all his might. The blackboard broke and Hermione rushed over to him. He handed her the letter and she read it quickly. She looked at Harry and tears started forming in her eyes. Harry stood up, wiping the tears away.

"Class dismissed". He said hoarsely. He rushed out of the room, closely followed by Hermione. Harry ran into his room and locked the door. He put a charm on it so that 'Alohamora' wouldn't work. He lay on his bed and cried. He heard a knock on his door and Hermione calling him. She realized that he wanted to be alone and she went into the living room to wait for him.

It was about nine o'clock before Harry came back out. He saw Hermione reading on the couch. She looked up and over at Harry. He could tell that she had been crying also. He walked over to her and hugged her. He couldn't stand to see her like that. After a few minutes he stood up and went to the door. He went to Dumbledore's office.

When Albus came down he looked at Harry. There was no twinkle in his eye. Harry looked at him for a second and then couldn't anymore. He looked at his feet and said quietly:

"When is her funeral?" Dumbledore looked at him.

"It is on Wednesday. I am so sorry Harry. I never meant for this to happen". Harry looked up at him.

"I know. But now I don't have anyone. I don't really have an Uncle anymore now that Aunt Petunia is dead, and I don't even have a godfather". Dumbledore looked at Harry closely. "I mean, what is the point of living if everyone you love is going to die because of you. I wish Voldemort had killed me when he had the chance. I'll go to the funeral. I'll cancel my classes for the day. I refuse to let anyone other that Hermione or I to teach them". Harry stormed out of the room. He headed for his and Hermione's room but then changed his mind and walked into the Gryffindor common room. He saw Katrina reading by the fire.

"Katrina?" Harry looked at his sister. She looked up and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Oh, Harry. What happened?"

"Our mom's last living relative. Our Aunt Petunia was murdered by Voldemort". He said gravely. Tears filled Katrina's eyes.

"Oh Harry". She hugged her brother. Harry sat beside her on the couch and they talked about the funeral. Ron walked down from the boys dorms and over to them.

"Hey Mate". Ron said to Harry, and then noticed his face. "Wow, who died?" Harry looked at Ron and then said:

"My Aunt did". He stood up and left the room.

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hello Everyone! I almost cried when I wrote this! I know it's stupid! But, hey! I'll have chapter nine up soon! 


	9. The Funeral

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

Chapter Nine

The Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but it is my lifelong goal.

Star in a Daze: Hi! I know I know you all probably hate me! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that! I hope you like this chappie! I love you all my reviewers!

* * *

Harry walked back into his room. Hermione was there waiting for him. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry". She said. She let go of Harry but he just pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that for a long time.

The next day, Tuesday, Harry went to his classes like normal. He went into his DA class and began to teach. The class started off like yesterdays class. Everyone asked questions and Harry answered them.

After dinner Katrina, Harry and Hermione made there way up to Dumbledore's office to get ready for their first Auror lesson. Once there Harry noticed another person in the room. It was Mad Eye.

"Hello Harry". He said gruffly. Harry nodded to him, not able to say real words. Dumbledore came out and smiled at the three students.

"Hello everyone, today you start your Auror training. For the next year you three will have lessons every weekday night. You will be pushed to the limit with your training. You will be exhausted after every lesson and if you're not, Moody here will push you until you are. Now, to be an Auror, you will need to be able to use defensive spells as well as offensive. You will need to know how to disguise yourselves in various ways. That is your first lesson. The three of you are going to become Animagi". Harry looked at Hermione and Katrina. He was ecstatic. "Now, before we begin. I would like the three of you to think of an animal you would like to be. That is today's lesson. If you three finish early then we may begin. Now I want you to think really hard on what animal you want to become. If you choose an animal that you won't want to be in a few years there is no way to reverse it".

"Albus, what if you already know what you want to be?" Harry said. Albus looked at him shocked.

"You now know?"

"Yes, I want to be a big black dog, in memory of Sirius. I know that I will still want to be it forever". Albus smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, and how about you two? Do you already know?" Hermione looked up.

"An eagle". She said. "I want to be an eagle". Harry smiled at her. Katrina thought about it.

"Was mom one?" She asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. But your father was. He was a stag". Katrina looked thoughtful.

"Then I want to be a deer. A powerful one at that". Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay then. I thought that would take a lot longer than that. Well, let's get started then". Moody walked over to them.

"Now". He said gruffly. "I will begin with the training. First of all you will need to come with me". The three of them followed Moody outside. Once there Mad Eye started pulling out many things from a bag. "Okay, this weekend will be the major training session. The rest will be put off. This weekend we will go into the forest to find a few things. In that forest there will be everything we need for our potion". Harry looked at him. "Yes Potter, it is a potion that we need to transform".

For the rest of the session Mad Eye went on telling Harry, Hermione and Katrina about the things that they would need to become Animagi.

That night when Harry and Hermione walked up to their room they were exhausted. They could barely make it into their room. Once in bed Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, said goodnight and then instantaneously fell asleep.

The next day, Wednesday, Harry woke up early. He looked over at his clock and it read 5:30. Harry rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After a long hot shower Harry went back into his room to wake up Hermione. Once awake, she too got a shower. Harry got dressed in a black suit and tie. He went to Hermione's room and saw her struggling with a zipper. Harry went over to help her. When she turned to face him, he gasped. She wore a knee length black dress that had sleeves that cut off over one shoulder. She had her hair in a knot and pinned with a black clip. Harry grabbed her hand and they went down to breakfast together.

In the Great Hall they met Katrina who was also dressed in a black dress. This one though was spaghetti strap one. The three of them sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and ate in silence.

Once they were finished the three of them went to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter and Miss. Granger". Dumbledore said with a half smile.

"Good morning". They replied. Dumbledore walked over to his desk and picked up a small book.

"This will be your port key. It leaves in three minutes. I will have Remus pick you three up at about seven o'clock tonight. I assume that you will want to visit with your cousin and Uncle". Harry nodded. "Well, I shall see you tonight. Farewell". Dumbledore handed them the book and soon Harry felt the expected jerk behind the navel. When Harry opened his eyes he found himself and the others in front of the Dursley's house. Harry knocked on the door and his Uncle opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked roughly, but not upset to see him.

"My Girlfriend, sister and I came for Aunt Petunia's funeral".

"Sister?"

"Yes, this is Katrina Potter, your niece". Katrina put out her hand and Vernon politely shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Now come in". He said opening the door wider so the three of them could go inside. Harry was shocked. He half expected his uncle to push him right out the door.

A few hours later Vernon looked at his watch.

"Well, it's time to go. Would you three like a ride?" Harry nodded. The four of them, and Dudley got in the car and drove to the funeral.

Once in the church Harry couldn't help but cry. He looked beside him and Hermione was there, trying to stop herself from crying. She failed and tears started falling down her face. Harry put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

After the service they went to the graveyard. After she was buried Vernon took Harry, Hermione and Katrina back to his and Dudley's house.

"So, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine sir".

"Harry, please don't call me sir. I'm Uncle Vernon".

"You mean you aren't kicking me out of the family?"

"No. I want to get to know you, and my niece, and your girlfriend. What's her name"?

"This is Hermione".

"Isn't Hermione your best friend?"

"She still is. And she is sitting right here".

"I know, I'm sorry. Hello Hermione, it's nice to meet you".

"And you too sir".

"And my niece, Katrina. Hello".

"Hello Uncle Vernon".

The four of them spent the rest of the day talking. At about seven Remus appeared.

"Harry, Hermione, Katrina, it's time to go". The three of them said goodbye to Vernon and they left. Once back at the school Harry looked at Hermione and Katrina.

"Wow that was weird. Uncle Vernon has never talked to me civilized before. I wonder what happened".

"Maybe it's because your aunt died". Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"No, it couldn't have been. He's always hated me. There is no way that he would just start liking me".

"Well, whatever it is whatever". Katrina said. "Let's go to bed".

"It's seven o'clock. Kay Kay". Harry said.

"I know what time it is". Harry rolled his eyes and took Hermione's hand.

"Come on hun, let's go watch a movie". The two of them went back to their room and Katrina went back to the Gryffindor common room to go to sleep. Harry sat on their couch and pulled Hermione into his lap. The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night.

The next day Harry woke up at around seven. He looked at the schedule that was on the table in front of him. He didn't have to teach that day! He went into his room and got ready for the day. He grabbed all his potions stuff and woke up Hermione. She quickly got ready and they went down to breakfast.

They met Ron there and he was having a conversation with Ginny.

"Hey Ron, hey Ginny". Harry said with a smile.

"Hey Harry". Ginny replied and Ron smiled at him.

"Hey mate. Are you okay? I heard you went to a funeral yesterday".

"I'm fine". Harry and Hermione sat down beside Ron and they quickly ate breakfast. When they finished they rushed down to the potions classroom.

When Snape walked in he looked at Harry and scowled.

"Hello. This year potions will be a lot harder than anything you have ever done. It will require a lot of assessment and hard work. I will not accept anyone fooling around in this class. I have been nice for the first five years of potions but don't expect me to be so nice now. Open your books to page 3 and we'll begin". Harry pulled out his book and opened it. Snape started to lecture and everyone began to take notes. About halfway through the triple class a Hufflepuff named Anna raised her hand.

"Yes Anna?"

"I was just wondering if you could repeat the part on Manera draught."

"No I can't repeat it. What a stupid question. Twenty points from Hufflepuff". Harry was mad as he watched Anna sink into her seat.

"Professor Snape. I think that was really unfair of you. Anna I'll give you back those twenty points". Harry said. He smiled at Snape and sat back down.

"Mr. Potter. You don't have the right to contradict me. Maybe a detention will teach you some manners". Harry stood up and looked Snape in the eye.

"Actually Severus, I do have the right to contradict you. I am a teacher too you know. I have every right to tell you and fix it if you are being unfair to your students. They are mine too if you didn't know. I want all of my students to feel safe in ALL their classes. So if you would be so kind to get off my case we can continue with the class. Anna, you can borrow my notes on the draught. I'll give them to you in class next Wednesday". Harry sat down and everyone stared at him. Harry winked and picked up his quill, looking expectantly at Snape. Snape looked surprised and then did something that Harry never expected to see Snape do. He laughed. Harry looked at Hermione and behind him at Katrina. Hermione looked scared and Harry was sure that he did too. Snape stood there laughing for a few minutes and then continued with the class.

After the class was over Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Hermione, I never ever want you near him alone okay? Promise me that if you are alone and you see him that you will run in the other direction". Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Even if I am with another person I'll run in the other direction. Except you of course, I trust that you will protect me".

"Of course". Harry said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Now let's go find Malfoy. I want to ask him a question".

"Okay". Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. Harry walked over to where Draco was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry". Draco said and then realized that there were other people around. "What in blazes do you want?" Harry smiled.

"I need to talk to you about your classes. Come". Draco stood up and followed Harry away from the table.

"Okay, what's up Harry?"

"Not much. I want to practice Quidditch tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Around nine".

"Kay, say hi to Ginny for me".

"Kay". Harry and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "Hey Kay Kay". Harry said with a smile as he sat down.

"Hey Harry". She replied. Harry started to put food on his plate. He and Hermione started to eat. Just as they were finishing Ginny walked over to where they were sitting, fixing her hair that was out of place.

"Hey Ginny, Draco says hi, but I guess you got the message huh?" Harry said with a smile. Ginny blushed and sat down. "Well, Hermione and I have to get our book for Charms. I'll see you there right Kay Kay?"

"Yeah, but class doesn't start for an hour".

"I know". Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they went up to their room. Katrina looked at Ginny and the two girls laughed.

"My lord, Hermione isn't going to do so well in school this year if Harry keeps distracting her". Ginny laughed.

"I know. I was going to ask if she could help me with my work but now I don't trust her to actually help me". Katrina laughed. The two girls talked and finished eating.

Katrina walked into Charms and took her spot. She looked around for Harry and Hermione but they weren't there. She sighed and sat there, waiting for class to begin. She watched the class slowly come in but no Harry and Hermione. Finally the bell rang and Professor Okkerse walked in, just as Harry and Hermione came rushing in, Hermione fixing her hair. They took their spots in front of Katrina and she laughed.

"Hello everyone". Okkerse said. "I hope that you all read chapter one". Hermione looked shocked and quickly opened her book and read the chapter quickly along with Harry. "Now, we have a new student joining our class today. She just came last night, she came from Canada and she is in her sixth year. I would like everyone to say hello to Erin". A young girl walked in. she had long, wavy, brown hair and big, blue-green eyes. "Erin, could you please tell the class about yourself?" Erin walked into the front of the classroom.

"Hi, my name is Erin. I'm good in school. I have two brothers, an older brother named Jamie and a younger one name Cameron. I'm in, well was in a band named Crime Tactic with my friends Katrina, Lindsey and Shane. I was vocals, Lindsey is guitar, Katrina is bass and Shane is drums. I'm going to visit them whenever I can. Ummm, Lindsey and Katrina are my best friends. I've known Lindsey since I was two and I met Katrina a few years ago. Shane is Lindsey and Katrina's friend. They called him "pimpin' Shane" and –sorry Professor- that Dutch bastard". That class laughed. "And that's about it".

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Harry asked.

"I like to write songs, write stories, practice with Crime Tactic and I like to swim and act and... Hey wait, aren't you Harry Potter?" Harry laughed.

"Yup, that's me". Erin laughed and sat down at the only free desk, the one beside Ron. They started talking and didn't stop until the class was over.

After class, at break, Harry and Hermione went to Harry's office to 'study'. While they were 'studying' Harry heard a knock at the door. He stood up and opened the door and he saw Erin.

"Hi Harry, Ummm, do you know where Professor Potter is? I was told that he would be here".

"You're looking at him".

"Oh, okay".

"Come in". Erin stepped in. "This is Hermione. I was sitting with her in charms".

"Yes, hello".

"Hi".

"Can I help you with anything?" Harry asked Erin nicely.

"Um, yes, I would like to ask you a few things".

"Okay, sit down". Harry said pointing to a chair. Erin sat down and Harry sat down in another chair, pulling Hermione into his lap.

"Well, first of all I would like to ask you about my class with you. First of all, I need my homework from the first day and I would like to know what DA means".

"Well, first of all, I never give out homework on the first day. I think it's sacrilegious. And DA means Dumbledore's Army".

"Okay". Erin said, giggling.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering if you would do something for me."

"Depends on what it is".

"Well, every year at my old school a teacher named Professor DeSouza did a play with some of her students. I was hoping that you could do a play. None of the other teachers would".

"Well, I guess I could. But I'm very busy. I have duty shifts every night so I could only do it on weekends, but I also have to get my lesson plans and homework done on weekends. I could suggest it and do it after lunch every Sunday, but I also have Quidditch. I'm the team captain this year".

"Well, if you can't its okay".

"I'll try Erin, and what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor"

"Okay". Harry pulled out an envelope from his desk. "Could you give this to my sister for me?"

"Okay, who's your sister?"

"Katrina. She's in the sixth year too. She is the black haired girl that was sitting behind me in class today".

"Okay". Erin stood up and left.

That Friday Harry and Hermione met up with Katrina to go up to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry, Hermione and Katrina". He said as they entered the room. "Alastor will be here in a minute, but while you are waiting I need you three to get these from your rooms: A pillow, a sleeping bag, clothes, pajamas and anything else you might need for camping. Next I want you to go down to the kitchens and get the four backpacks of food that I had Dobby prepare. I would like you back hear within a half a hour". They all nodded and headed off.

Harry and Hermione went into their rooms and dumped out their school bags. They packed everything. They ran down to the kitchen to find Katrina sitting there with four backpacks.

"I told Ron that the three of us were going to visit our Uncle John". Katrina said to Harry. He nodded and picked up a bag. The three of them each took one bag (Harry had the two heaviest) and they went back to the office.

"Just in time". Albus said. "Now Mad Eye is going to take you into the forest and you will find the ingredients needed for the potion". Mad Eye walked out the door and the three of them followed him into the forbidden forest.

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hey hey! I'm sorry that this chappie isn't very long but I thought that this would be a good place to cut off. I still love you all though! I hope you liked the chappie! Please R&R! 


	10. The Forbidden Forest

**A Love Worth Fighting For **

Chapter 10

The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I'm running out of stupid things to say cries so I guess I... just... don't... own... HARRY POTTER! cries again

Star in a Daze: Hey y'all! Chappie 10 is IN THE HOUSE! PAR-TAY! Lol. I'm so hyper! Go Star! Here's your chapter Dave! I hope you like it and it meets your "standards" oh and thanks for the compliments and I know I spelled the words wrong AND I know that he lost in the third year... I forgot while writing that chappie! This is the rated R chappie for... inappropriate scenes! J/K! That's not until later... it's still PG 13 Well please R&R!

* * *

They had been hiking for hours. Hermione looked like she was about to faint so Harry picked her up and carried her. Katrina, on the other hand, was full of energy and was up right beside Mad Eye, talking rapidly.

"Okay, this is where we stop". Said Mad Eye suddenly. Harry shook Hermione awake, because she fell asleep on his shoulder. Hermione groaned and stood up. Harry smiled at her and turned to Mad Eye. "Now it is time to set up the tents. I will be alone and so will Harry. You two girls will share the larger tent". Hermione looked at Harry and then stepped forward.

"Umm, Professor Moody". She said timidly. "Would it be okay if Harry and I share the large tent? I don't feel safe without him". Mad Eye looked her up and down.

"Miss Potter, can I trust these two alone in a tent?" He asked Katrina.

"Yes, Harry respects Hermione, even when she doesn't want him too. She told me so". Hermione blushed a deep crimson and turned away. Mad Eye raised his eyebrows and then laughed.

"Fine, but you kids better be good. If I hear anything unusual then you'll be split up... if you're caught". He winked at Harry and then tossed him a tent. "Hear put this up". Harry grabbed the tent and used magic to put it up.

Once a fire was made and the tents were put up they sat around the fire and talked.

"Okay". Mad Eye began. "Tomorrow you will be up and dressed at eight am. You will hunt for your breakfast. Not live animals, but I will hide a breakfast tray in the woods and you will have to use clues to find it. I will put a spell on it to make sure nothing other than you three can touch it. Now time to go to bed". Harry, Hermione and Katrina went into their tents. Harry unrolled his sleeping bag and laid it next to Hermione's. She smiled and moved in close to him so that her head was on his chest.

"Good night Hermione". Harry said. "I love you"

"I love you too Harry, 'night". Harry and Hermione fell asleep with their arms around one another.

"Harry, Harry wake up". Hermione said. Harry groaned and rolled over to see Hermione crying. "Harry, I heard their voices. They're outside". Harry stood up and grabbed his wand. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and opened the tent. He stepped out side. There were three men in black cloaks talking just off of the camp site.

"Petraficus Totalus". Harry whispered. The three men fell to the ground and Harry walked over to them. He pulled off their hoods.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy". Harry said scathingly. It was them, well their fathers. Harry grabbed their wands and tied them against the tree closest to them.

Harry walked over to Moody's tent and opened it. He shook Moody and he woke with a start, pulling his wand out from beneath his blankets.

"Relax Mad Eye, it's just me. But you might want to see this". Harry walked out and showed Mad Eye the three men. Then he went to his tent to get Hermione, but she wasn't there.

"Those bastards. Those fucking bastards". Harry walked out of his tent and went over to Malfoy. "What the fuck did you do with Hermione?" Harry said. "I want her back right now". Malfoy laughed.

"Yeah, right, like I'll give the little mudblood back". Harry kicked him.

"Don't you ever fucking call her that again. Now where the fuck is she?" Malfoy spat at Harry's feet. "You made the wrong decision there buddy". Harry raised his wand.

"HARRY!" Harry heard a scream. "HARRY, I'M OVER HEAR, COME, PLEASE". Harry looked at Mad Eye and then ran over to where the voice was coming from. Harry looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

"WHERE ARE YOU HERMIONE?" Harry yelled.

"OVER HERE". Harry looked to his right and saw a movement behind a tree. Harry ran over to it and looked around. He suddenly saw a small house elf with his back to Harry. He was taping Hermione's mouth and she looked at him with wide eyes. Harry picked up a large rock and threw it as hard as he could against the elf's head. It was knocked out cold. Harry petrified it and then ran over to Hermione. He untied her hands and un-taped her mouth. As soon as she was free she hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh, Harry, I knew you would save me". Harry ran his hands through her hair.

"Come on Hermione. If anyone has a right to kill those three slobs it's you. They've been haunting your dreams for way too long". He took her hand and they went over to the campsite where Mad Eye was standing guard over the three death eaters. Harry looked at Mad Eye and then pointed to Hermione. He understood and then nodded. Hermione stepped forward and raised her wand.

"I can't do it Harry, I just can't kill another human being".

"Do you want Mad Eye too?"

"No, I want them to stay tied up there. I want them to die of natural causes. Starvation or eaten by a wild animal. I hope it's the more painful one". Harry nodded.

"Okay, come on Hermione. We'll go to the river and get washed up". Hermione nodded and followed Harry to the stream.

Once there Harry sat down against a tree and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Hermione, I have a question to ask you".

"Kay".

"When you were in trouble, the ID bracelet that you gave me started to shine. Do you know what happened?" Hermione smiled.

"Do you remember when I told you that it would protect you when you were in trouble"?

"Uhhuh".

"Well, I placed a charm on it. Whenever you are in trouble I know and the charm's definition said that whenever the wearers true love was in trouble it would shine". Hermione smiled. "I always hoped that it would be me". Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into another hug.

"It always has been". He whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled.

Harry and Hermione sat there for about a half an hour and then went back into the camp.

"We're ba-a-a-a-a-ack". Said Harry with enthusiasm. Hermione laughed and Mad Eye just looked at them.

"Okay then, well, it's time to get breakfast going. I have already hidden it and it has the charm on it to keep animals away". Mad Eye said. He looked over at Katrina, who had just gotten out of her tent.

"Hey, what's going on? And who are those guys?" Katrina asked. Harry looked at Hermione and Mad Eye. The three of them raised their eyebrows and shook their heads.

"Okay, now back to breakfast. Here is your first clue: I can run downhill but not up. Your second clue is in a rut. I am a home for snakes and moles. I'm behind a place that cascades down rocky knolls. Now good luck".

Harry, Hermione and Katrina looked at each other.

"Okay, well I guess I'll have to figure this out". Hermione said, laughing. "Well, rut is like a cave, cascades means water falling, so it's a cave behind a waterfall, now, where is a waterfall?" Harry pointed north and the three of them walked over to a 50 ft high waterfall. Katrina looked up and gulped.

"Here is where I shine". Harry said grinning. "Accio SnowFire". The broom came flying towards Harry and he flew up the waterfall looking for a cave. He found one almost at the top and he slid in. He found an envelope taped to the wall and he grabbed it, brought it down and read the clue that was inside of it.

"You are far away, you might dread, but that's all inside your head. If you go to a triangle as the north winds blow, you will find the clue right under your nose. Oh my lord this is easy. All we have to do is go south until we find a triangle". Katrina looked at Harry, mystified.

"South? Don't you mean north?"

"Nope, South. The north winds go southern, because if it is up North, wind can't go anywhere but down, so it is South. We would go North if it said the 'North Wind' but it says winds so it must be south". Harry explained. Katrina nodded, still confused, and followed Harry and Hermione southern.

They walked for about five minutes until they came to a bare spot in the woods. Hermione looked around and said:

"This is in the shape of a triangle, but it is huge, how are we ever going to find the clue?" Harry looked thoughtful and then exclaimed:

"I've got it. Nose is another word for point. There are three points to a triangle. If we each go to one point, one of us will find the clue". Hermione looked at Harry with amazement.

"Okay, let's do it". The three of them each walked to a corner and Katrina came running into the center of the triangle.

"Guys, guys, I found it". She shouted. Harry and Hermione ran over to her and they crowded around the parchment. "It says, If you want to get a rise out of it, look to the east, if you want to see it go to sleep, look to the west. It burns in the summer and burns in the winter, and if you look under it you shall be close to your dinner... hmmm that's hard". Katrina said thoughtfully. "I think it's talking about the sun, it rises in the east, it sets in the west you can get a sun burn in the summer, you can burn your eyes with it reflecting off snow in the winter. At around dinnertime it is at about a 135o so, ummmm... if... we go to the west we should find it., let's try 135 steps, or something, I dunno". Harry looked at his sister in amazement.

"Kay Kay, you are a genius". The three of them set off to the west. Once they walked the 135 steps they stopped, Harry looked at the ground and saw a white slip of paper. He opened it and read it.

"The thing you seek is very near. It is close to what you hold dear. If you take the thing you hold close, the one thing that is a ghost. You look for the sign that he is near and you will find your breakfast hear". Harry looked confused. "I don't get it".

"Neither do I". Replied Hermione and Katrina. Harry kept re-reading the note.

"Ghost, it's a ghost, close, a ghost that's close, we hold him dear. The only person that I know who would be a ghost is Sirius, but he's not a ghost, Nearly Headless Nick told me so". Harry looked down. "I wish he were here".

Harry walked away from the two girls he wandered around for a little while, until he tripped over a tree root.

"Dammit". Harry said loudly, followed by a line of curses. He started to get up, but then he noticed a small piece of silver under a leaf. He went over and picked it up. It was a silver necklace with a symbol on it that Harry recognized. He brought it over to Hermione and Katrina and showed it to them.

"I know that". Said Katrina. "A friend of Uncle John had this on. He was visiting for a few days after the fourth year of school. He said he was on the run". Harry looked at her.

"Do you remember his name?" He asked.

"Yup, his name was Black... ummm, I don't know his real name but I was told to call him Snuffles". Harry looked at her, amazed.

"Sirius, I knew I recognized this from somewhere. He wore it every day. I miss him so much".

"Who's Sirius, like how do you know him?"

"He was my godfather, I don't know my god mother but Sirius was the closest thing to a father I ever knew. I even think of him as my Dad. I call him that whenever I visit his grave". Hermione looked at Harry, surprised.

"Harry, I didn't know that". She said. She took his hand and smiled at him. "I didn't even know you knew where his grave was".

"I do. I had a private funeral for him. It was only Moony and I. We did it at the very beginning of summer holiday". Harry sat down.  
_  
FLASHBACK _

Harry was standing beside Remus Lupin as the casket was lowered into the ground. He couldn't bare to watch the only person he ever knew as a father. He turned around and cried. When Sirius was being buried Harry turned back.

"Sirius". Harry called into the hole. He rushed over. "Dad, don't go dad, I don't want to lose you too". Tears fell from Harry's eyes as the dirt gradually covered the coffin. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Remus was standing there, with tears in his eyes also.

"Sirius loved you Harry, he always did. He always thought of you as a son, the son he never had. I'm sure that he is proud that you think of him as a father". Harry stood up and hugged Lupin with all of his strength.

"I miss him Moony, why did he have to go? Why couldn't he have lived? It's all my fault". Lupin shook his head.

"No Harry, it isn't your fault".

"Yes it is, if I hadn't fallen for the trick then there would be no reason for him to have left".

"But Harry, how would you have felt if you hadn't left? Just sitting there, wondering what happened. Sirius died the way he wanted to. Fighting along side the person he loved most". Harry looked at Lupin and wiped away the tears.

"I never knew he felt that way. I wish that I told him what I thought, what I still think. Sirius has always been there for me, I always looked up to him. I want him to come back. I want to kill the person who killed him. I can't even say its name". Lupin looked down at Harry.

"Come on, I want to show you something". Harry followed Lupin to a grave stone, a few feet down from Sirius'. The names on the stone shocked Harry.

Hear Lies James and Lily Potter

They were loved by all  
May their names live on in glory

_Harry read this over and over. He couldn't believe that for so long he never had visited his parents' graves. He had never been able too. _

Harry sat there, beside the graves for hours. It began to rain but he didn't care. He didn't want to leave. Finally, after about four hours Lupin came back. He had to drag Harry away from the graves.

"I go back there so often. To visit my parents, all three of them, I floo there whenever I have the chance. I guess I never told you this because, I'm not sure, but I know that I just couldn't". Harry looked up at Hermione and Katrina. Like him, they were both crying. Harry stood up and slipped the necklace on. "At least I have the memories; I would be lost without them".

The three of them sat there for a little while so they could calm down. Then, finally they finished their search. They found the breakfast just a few feet away from the place where Harry found the necklace. They walked back to the camp and saw Moody sitting there waiting for them.

"You are finally back". He said smiling. He gave them time to eat and then he made them tell the story of what happened deep in the forest. Harry told him and then Moody looked at them critically. "I can't believe that all happened. I didn't even make up the clues. I put a charm on a few pieces of paper and sent them out". Harry nodded.

The three of them heated up their breakfast and then talked to Moody, to see what they would be doing next.

"Well, you three are going to be looking for these three plants: wolfs bane, trillium, and crab grass". He handed them a picture of the plants. "This is what they look like. I want you back before nightfall". The three of them nodded as they set off again.

"We've been out here for hours". Complained Katrina, as they walked through the woods. I want to go back".

"Well, we can't until we have the plants, and all we've found so far is the wolfs bane. If we hurry, we could get everything soon". Hermione said. Her and Harry were ahead of Katrina by a few feet. They had been out looking for the three ingredients for about three hours. A few minutes later Harry spotted something.

"Hey, look, that's a trillium!" He said. He went over and picked it. "And there's another one". He looked around and kept picking trilliums that were on the ground. He handed one to Hermione. "Pour toi my lady". He said. Hermione giggled and she let him put it in her hair. He kissed her on the cheek and the three of them set off again.

After a few more hours the three of them found crab grass. Then they worked their way back to the camp. It was four o'clock in the afternoon when they got back.

"You found everything!" Moody exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Uh, yeah". Harry said. "Did you think we wouldn't?"

"Well, I knew you would, but I didn't think you would so fast".

"We were out there since ten o'clock in the morning! You think that was fast! It was murder. We almost gave up! We were looking for six freaking hours!"

"Watch your tongue while you're talking to a professor, okay Potter"

"Why don't you watch YOUR tongue while YOU'RE talking to a professor"?

"I'm the only teacher here".

"You'd think that wouldn't you Alastor".

"That's Professor Moody to you Potter".

"That's Professor Potter to you Moody". Hermione looked at Harry, shocked and Katrina started to laugh. Moody glared at her but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, Harry, come on". Hermione said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their tent. "Oh my lord Harry, that was excellent! I loved the look on his face after you said that! It was hilarious... in fact, it kind of turns me on". She finished in a seductive voice. Harry smiled at her.

"Oh really? Well, I wonder what I'll do now. Maybe take a walk".

"Oh no you don't buddy". Hermione said. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. After a little while the two of them got up and left the tent, Hermione quickly fixed her hair and Harry quickly wiped the lip gloss off his face.

Katrina looked at them as they came out.

"Oh my lord, he is in a fit of rage and they still go off and make out in the tent". She whispered under her breath.

The four of them ate dinner and then went to sleep. The next morning they all woke up early and went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Star in a Daze: Okay, I know that was a pretty bad chapter, no Ron, no anyone other then the people who I put in... obviously. Well, I hope you all like! I'll try to update soon! I luv you all ma reviewers! Please R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	11. Birthdays

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter 11**

**Birthdays**

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! I am also Mary Queen of Scots, Queen Elizabeth II and Sirius Black who has risen from the dead. And if you all believe that then... you are tres STUPIDE! don't worry though, I love you all anyway!

Star in a Daze: Oh... My... God! It is Hermione's birthday! I wonder what her and Harry will do? NOT THAT YOU SICK MINDED SICKOS! Jeeze, when will you people learn? shakes head Well anyways... please R&R this chappie, or just review!... naw R&R you can't review without reading! And you can't read without reviewing! Just like I can't live without Orlando Bloom faints. I love him so much!

Also, I would like to invite you all to read the story of my friend: riteforfun. He's excellent! Xoxo bub bye

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Katrina had gotten back from the forbidden forest without being harmed and then they went on with their week like normal. On Wednesday it was Harry's first DADA class, since he was at the funeral on the previous Wednesday. Harry and Hermione ran into class at the last minute, as they have been doing for their lessons for the last little while. They sat in their seats just as the bell rang.

Lupin, who had been sitting in his desk started to laugh.

"P.J. I see things haven't changed since the summer?" Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Oh but they have Moony, but they have. They've gotten a lot better since the summer, and a bit more frequent".

"Didn't need to know that".

"Well, you asked". Lupin smiled and then started to speak to the entire class.

"Well, I know that you all know that this class was cancelled last week. Well, all of you except Harry, Hermione and Miss. Potter. Now before I start the lesson I would like to say MY classroom rules. They are a lot different then the ones in your other classes. My rules are for this classroom and this classroom only. Number one,everyone here is to call me Professor Lupin, except For Professor Potter and Professor Granger. You may call them either Harry and Hermione or Professor Potter and Professor Granger, whichever they prefer. When I am talking at the front of the class, you will all listen and everyone will show you the same courteous manner when you are at the front of the classroom. And I will not tolerate juvenile behavior in this classroom is that understood?"

"Yes Professor Lupin".

"Very good. Now, I've been talking to the new charms teacher. He seems very nice. He told me that he had everyone introduce themselves and I think that's a really good idea. But instead of introducing yourself, I want you all to get into partners and have the other person introduce you". Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They didn't have to tell each other anything, they knew everything about each other. A few minutes later Lupin stood up. "Okay, we'll start now". Lupin started to point to pairs. After a little while he pointed to Harry and Hermione. Hermione started.

"Hello, this is Harry Potter. He is sixteen years old and thought he was an only child until the day after his sixteenth birthday when he met his twin sister Katrina. Harry loves to play Quidditch and he is the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His least favorite person in the world is Deloris Umbridge but Snivillus comes in a close second. Harry is the DA teacher this year and he enjoys teaching a lot, but is worried that the sixth and seventh years are going to be hard. Also, Harry never said this of course, but he is the best kisser in the world".

The class laughed and Harry pulled Hermione down. He stood up, planning what he would do to embarrass her.

"Hi! I would like to introduce Hermione Granger. She is fifteen years old but will be sixteen on the fifteenth of September, this Saturday. Hermione hates flying with a passion. Hermione is an only child and her parents are both dentists. Hermione's favorite flower is the lily, but she loves blue roses, just like my mum. She watches a lot of TV, but her favorite show is called Sabrina the Teenage Witch. It is about a sixteen year old witch that goes to a muggle high school. I can't see why she likes it though. It makes no sense at all. Also, Hermione never wanted anyone to know this, but she is Snape's sex slave". He looked at Hermione and gave her a 'you shouldn't have embarrassed me' look. The class was laughing but then Harry looked at the class and said. "Don't worry, I'm kidding, she's my sex slave, and don't you forget it!" He sat down and kissed her cheek. Her face was shining a bright red but she smiled.

"Thank you Harry for that... interesting introduction. And I would like to remind you about what I told you over the summer. Nobody wants to hear it, or see it". The class laughed.

"Yeah, well, I told you that you and YOUR girlfriend don't want to be seen or heard, and you two were still seen, in the drawing room".

"You weren't supposed to see that".

"Well you should have locked the door".

"I did".

"Well, next time lock it better. I couldn't look at you two for a week after I saw that".

"I would like my students not to know about my personal life".

"Hey, you started it, they're my students too. You think I want them to know what you told them". Lupin looked defeated.

"You're right, I'm sorry". Harry looked shocked.

"What? Did you just apologize Moony?"

"Yes". Harry pretended to faint. "Okay, P.J. that's enough".

The rest of the class was spent doing the introductions and making fun of Harry, Hermione and Lupin.

At lunch Harry and Hermione sat up at the head table so they could talk to Lupin.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I said all that in front of your class today". Harry said.

"No problem P.J. You have all of them next period don't you". Harry nodded. "Then YOU will have to put up with it more today".

"Shove it wolf boy". Lupin laughed and then continued eating. At 12:30 Harry and Hermione stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lupin asked.

"To get our stuff for the DA". Harry answered.

"You have an hour".

"...And?" Suddenly Lupin realized something.

"Oh, okay, you two go and get your books. Don't be late for class".

"We won't". Lupin winked at Harry as they left.

Harry and Hermione went up to their room and got their books, then went down to Harry's office, which was right beside the classroom.

At 1:20 Harry and Hermione went into the classroom and took their normal seats and waited there for their class.

One by one the classroom started to fill up with students. After everyone was in Harry stood up.

"Hey everyone! I know you are all here because I was in Lupin's class right before lunch and I know everyone who wasn't in there. Now, since last weeks lesson was cancelled I would like for you to ask any questions that you might have. One Slytherin raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What does DA stand for?" Again Harry explained what DA stands for. Next a Ravenclaw raised his hand.

"What are we supposed to call you?"

"Well, when we're in class you should call me Professor Potter and Hermione there Professor Granger, also, if I am sitting at the head table, or if we're around any teachers. But any other time you can call me Harry. The only people who don't have to call me Professor Potter are Hermione and Katrina. Hermione, because she is also a teacher and Katrina because she is my sister and it would be odd for her to call me Professor Potter. None of my friends will get special treatment, including Ron. You all must follow the rules". Next another Slytherin raised his hand.

"Is Hermione really your sex slave?"

"If I have any more questions about my personal life the person who asked it will loose twenty points. Hermione and I are dating and that is all you need to know. Is that understood?" The class nodded. "Good, now are there any more questions?" Nobody raised his or her hand. "None? Okay, then we can get straight to work. Please pull out your textbooks and turn to page five". The class obeyed. Soon Harry was giving notes.

Just before the end of class Harry stood up and said. "And now for homework! I would like everyone to read pages ten to twenty and summarize it into 300 to 500 words. I expect it on my desk at the beginning of class next Wednesday. Also I have specific rules for people who forget their textbooks or are late. Hope that you aren't the person who is first. Have a good week everyone and I'll see you later". The class stayed in their seats. "Do I really need to say it?... fine class dismissed". With that the whole class got up and left. A few minutes later the seventh years walked in.

"Hello class. First of all, you are seventh years and I would expect you all you know by now to bring your books to class. Please raise your books in the air so I can see if everyone has them". Harry looked around and saw that everyone had his or her books... except for Cho Chang. "Well Miss. Chang I guess you will be the first person I do this too. Let this be a lesson to you all, never forget your books, or be late because it will get a lot worse than this. Miss. Chang, come to the front of the class please". Cho walked to the front of the classroom. "Now, I know you are very athletic so this shouldn't be hard for you. I want you to go down and give me fifty push ups".

Cho looked at him as if he was mad but then knelt down and did them. When she finally finished and sat down Harry smiled at the class. "I will increase the amount by five every day, even if no one forgets a book. I'm doing it by time, not by the number of people who forget each day. Now we may begin". As Harry taught, Hermione kept looking at him and giving him small smiles whenever he looked at her, which was quite often.

After the class was over Hermione went over to Harry's desk.

"Hey hun, you remembered that Saturday is my birthday".

"In all the years I've known you, have I ever forgotten your birthday?"

"No".

"And now that we're going out, you think that would forget?"

"No".

"Then why would I?"

"I dunno". Harry grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her close.

"You are way too cute, you know that right?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"May-be". She said. Harry looked at her and shook his head, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, you better remember that I'm the type of person that'll ALWAYS do something big for his girlfriend's birthday".

"That better not be plural".

"It just might be". Hermione looked shocked and then hit him over the head with a book. "Hey, watch it, I was just kidding, no one other than you would be dumb enough to go out with me".

"Hey".

"Well, why do you love me?"

"Because, I love the way you look at me. I love how that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, that YOU love me for me. I can act like myself around you and not be worried about what you think because I know that you accept me for me and not for an imaginary image of me". Hermione looked at Harry. "Why do you love me?"

"Because you can see past the hard image of the troubled boy who lived and you see who I actually am. You don't want to be near me to be seen with someone famous, but to be with a friend. And that's why I love you". Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

Over the next two days Hermione noticed that Harry was spending a lot of time outside with Draco. But she didn't think much of it.

Harry and Draco were walking around the lake Friday night.

"So, Draco, the plans are all set?"

"Yup, Hermione's party is almost fully planned. All we need to do is go to Hogsmeade and get the supplies".

"Good, I already talked to Ginny. I thought it would be nice if it were just the four of us again. I had a lot of fun last time".

"Yeah, me too".

"I told Ron that Hermione just wanted to be alone on her birthday, well just her and me. I know Ron won't interrupt at all".

"You two have obviously left quite an impression on him".

"You have no idea". Draco laughed. "Well, I told Albus that you and I were going down to Hogsmead tonight. He didn't have a problem with it".

"Okay, let's go". Harry and Draco walked down and into Hogsmeade. Once there they went into the sweet shops and in the decoration shops. Harry bought all of Hermione's favorite sweets and many dozens of blue roses. Ha decided that he would decorate their room with them. After a quick stop in the three broomsticks to pick up butter beer Harry and Draco walked back to the school.

The next morning Harry woke up with Hermione in his arms. He smiled, realizing that she probably climbed into his bed the night before. She stirred and rolled over to face him.

"Good morning beautiful, happy birthday". Harry said smiling. Hermione blushed.

"Good morning handsome. Thank you". She leaned up and kissed him. The two of them got up and they each got a shower.

After the two of them were dressed Harry heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, obviously not surprised at all.

"I came to see if Hermione wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me this afternoon".

"Hold on... Hey 'Mione. Gin wants to know if you want to go to Hogsmead this afternoon".

"Yeah, sure".

"Okay. I want you back by 5:30 though so I can spend some time with you today".

"Okay". Hermione ran out of her room. "Well, it's 12:00 right now. Let's go down for lunch and then we'll go". Harry nodded and then he and Ginny went with Hermione downstairs for lunch.

Once in the Great Hall Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat at the end of the table with Ron. The four of them started talking, a few minutes later the new girl Erin walked over to them.

"Do you think I could sit with you?" She asked. Ron looked up and blushed. He nodded vigorously and moved over a little bit so she could sit beside him. She smiled and flipped her hair back and sat beside him. "Thank you".

"So Erin, how do you like Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's great! Everyone here is so nice".

"That's good. Well, I see that you already know Ron. And I know that you know Harry and I. Well this is Katrina and this is Ron's younger sister Virginia, but everyone calls her Ginny".

"Hi Virginia. I love that name. I always thought that it had a nice ring to it. Do you mind if I call you Virginia, or do you like to be called Ginny?"

"Oh, no Virginia is fine. Actually, nobody ever asked me what I prefer. My boyfriend calls me Virginia". Ron spat out the pumpkin juice that he was drinking.

"Boyfriend? Who is he?"

"That is none of your business Ronald. All I know is that I love him". With that Ginny walked away. "Hermione, I'll meet you in twenty minutes at the front doors". And then she left the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Wow, Ginny has a boyfriend. I didn't know that". He looked at Hermione. "Did you?"

"Nope". Now Katrina wasn't as stupid as Ron. She knew when her brother and her friend were lying. For starters, Harry had the same look on his face as she did every time that she lied and she has known Hermione since she was four years old, when Hermione moved into the house down the street. They were in day care together. She shook her head. Fifteen minutes later Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall, but not before receiving a kiss from Harry and a grossed out look from Ron.

After Hermione had left Ron looked over at Harry.

"So, now that Hermione is gone for the afternoon, you wanna hang?"

"Sorry Ron, I would but I have to go do my lesson plans for next week. I have to have them on Albus' desk by tonight".

"Oh, okay. Well maybe tomorrow you and I could get some chess in".

"Yup, well I guess I'll see you later".

"Okay". Harry got up and left the Great Hall, shortly followed by Katrina.

"Okay buddy, spill it. Who's Ginny going out with?"

"I don't know. I already told you guys that".

"Okay, I'm not as stupid as I look. I know that you and Hermione know".

"Well, I can't tell you. Not yet at least".

"Why not?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't. As soon as I'm allowed you'll be the first to know".

"Promise?"

"I promise". With that Katrina nodded and went back into the Great Hall. Harry was about to go to his room when Draco came out of the shadows.

"I really owe you one there Potter. I never thought that you wouldn't tell your sister".

"Well, I promised you two that I wouldn't tell anyone that you guys were together and I won't. I don't break promises".

"Well that's good. Thanks mate". Harry and Draco walked back to Harry's room and went inside. There was an owl sitting on the coffee table. Harry went over and opened the letter that was attached to its leg.

_PJ_

_Hey PJ. I need you to meet me in my office Sunday at three o'clock in the afternoon. I need to talk to you. It's very important. I would meet with you today but... its Hermione's birthday and I guess you two will be having a little celebration (wink wink). Well, bring Hermione tomorrow if you want, which I know you will. Just please don't be late._

_Moony_

Harry read the letter and nodded. He put the letter on the bedside table in his room and pulled out all the decorations and food that he and Draco bought the day before at Hogsmead. He had hid the stuff by putting the invisibility cloak over the stuff and putting it under his bed. He knew that Hermione would never go under his bed if someone paid her to. Harry and Draco worked the whole afternoon putting up decorations and laying out the food. At about quarter to five Draco went to his dorm to get his present for Hermione and Harry grabbed his from his desk drawer.

At five thirty on the dot, Hermione walked in with her eyes covered by Ginny's hands. She led her into the living room and released her.

"SURPRISE!"Everyone shouted, Hermione looked around the room and started to cry. There were bouquets of blue roses all around the room and there was light blue crepe paper attaching the roses on the ceiling.

"Oh my lord, you guys, I love it so much. You didn't have to go through all the trouble just for me". Harry walked over to her and kissed her.

"I would do anything for you Hermione". Hermione smiled and blushed. And then the party got underway.

At about seven o'clock Harry went into another room and came back out carrying a large chocolate cake with icing that changed from blue to green to purple. It said "Happy Birthday Hermione" on it and there were sixteen candles on it, all burning brightly.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Hermione

Happy Birthday to you". Hermione blew out all the candles and everyone cheered.

"And now for the presents". Harry said gleefully. Draco handed Hermione a nicely wrapped gift. She opened it and gasped.

"Oh Draco, thank you so much. I wanted this". It was the new edition of Hogwarts a History. It had just come out a few days earlier. "I was going to buy it today, now I'm glad that I didn't".

"I'm glad you like it". Next Ginny handed Hermione a gift. It was an outfit that Hermione had been eyeing in a muggle shop. It was a pair of dark blue bell-bottomed jeans with red gems going down the side of the legs. Also there was a black belly/halter top that said _Hottie_ in red gems.

"Oh Gin, thank you, I love it". Hermione gave her friend a hug. Then Harry gave Hermione his gift.

"Oh my gosh Harry". Hermione breathed. Hermione looked at it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a delicate gold chain with a rose made out of blue diamond on it. "It must have been so expensive".

"Price is no object. I have more than enough money for three lifetimes. Besides, I thought that it would look beautiful on you". Harry smiled. "Besides, it's enchanted. With that I can speak with you whenever I want. Also, if you want to speak with me I can hear you". Hermione was amazed.

"I've heard of these. They're communicators. I heard that there was only two in the world".

"And you have one in your hands".

"But, these cost at least 500 Galleons. How could you afford this?"

"I already told you, with you price is no object. May I have the honor?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and handed Harry the necklace. Harry put it around her neck and it shone like no other diamond.

Ginny and Draco looked at the couple. They had never seen either of them so happy. Draco looked at Ginny.

"Virginia. I have to tell you something". Ginny nodded.

"I love you so much Virginia. I know I've never said that before, but I do. I love you". Ginny was shocked. She had never thought that Draco would say that to her. She knew that she loved him back and she said so.

"Oh, I love you too Draco". Draco pushed her red and blue hair out of her face and kissed her. It was unlike the many times they kissed before. This time Ginny felt like it had more power. When they broke apart they looked over at Harry and Hermione who were doing the exact same thing.

"Draco". Ginny said. She was nervous about what she was going to say. "I think that we should tell my parents. I know that they will probably disown me, but I love you and they deserve to know that".

"But Vee". (Draco's nickname for Ginny) Draco said. "Are you really ready for them to know about us? I don't think that they'll disown you, but are you really able to deal with your whole family mad at you for liking me?"

"Not like Draco, love. I love you. And if my family can't accept that then too bad for them I can live without them, but not you".

"Okay, but I insist on going with you". Ginny nodded.

The two couples spent the rest of the night alone together, talking, laughing and planning.

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hey hey! It's star! I hope you like my chappie! I wrote it at 1:30 in the morning so I don't think it'll be that good, but I dunno, you are the judge of it! Please R&R! I love you all ma reviewers! XOXO kiss kiss 


	12. The Scimitars

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter 12**

**The Scimitars**

Disclaimer: I own all except Harry Potter. But you see, I have power over them all in this story, so it doesn't sadden me too much... yes it does -runs to a corner and cries-

Star in a Daze: okay, I'm starting to get bored of doing disclaimers. Soon I'm going to follow the footsteps of an author that I may never have met, and I story I may not have read. But I'll make the characters in may story do the disclaimer... oh and by the way I have read the story, I just never met the author winks. Also, I have been reminded that I haven't put in any more training sessions. Honestly, I didn't feel like writing about the horror that Harry, Hermione and Katrina had to go through, I mean going to night classes and day classes... how horrible. But when they actually take the potion I will write about the lesson, I promise you. It might interfere with some of my other master plans though so I don't think I'll be very descriptive when I write bout it okay. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone... if it does... then... I dunno... I just know that I can't write a whole chappie about an Auror lesson. I'm truly sorry. But please still R&R! I'll love you forever!

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked down to breakfast the next morning with Ginny. They promised that they would go with her and Draco to tell her parents. They decided that they would do it the next weekend. 

The day went along pretty fast. In the morning Harry played chess with Ron while Hermione watched and in the afternoon Harry and Hermione had a little private snog session in their room, until 2:45.

At 2:45 Harry and Hermione left to go meet Lupin in his office. As they got there they saw Lupin go into the office, slightly flustered.

"So, Moony, what were you doing. You look all red in the face. Did you gat a visit from Tonks?"

"Very funny Harry, actually I called you two in here to talk about what we discussed at Hagrid's hut".

"About Amanda?"

"Yes. I have written her a letter. I told her that you know about her and that you want to meet her. I didn't tell her about Sirius though. When she wrote back, she said that she wanted to meet you too. That she was sorry that she left. She said that she would come and visit you in October, probably on Halloween".

"But, why didn't you tell her about Sirius. She'll probably want to go see him. Did you want me to break the news to her? I can't go up to her and say... oh hi, I'm Harry, and I know you have never met me before now but I just wanted you to know that your fiancé is dead. He was murdered at the end of June. Have a nice day. You know I can't do that".

"I don't want you too. I'm going to tell her when she gets here, but now on to a different matter".

"Okay".

"Well, since you two are teachers this year. You need to help plan the student activities. Now, on Halloween we are planning a dance for the fourth years and above. We need ideas". Hermione smiled. This is where she shined.

"Well, first of all we need music". She started. "Music that the students will like, not music that all of the teachers like. You should probably book the Weird Sisters again. Then we need food. Everyone knows that you can't have a dance without food". Lupin was looking at Hermione with huge eyes.

"Okay, okay Hermione slow down. There is going to be a staff meeting about it tomorrow after classes. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you could start thinking about it".

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I could..." Lupin laughed.

"It's okay Hermione, calm down. Well, I know you probably have... other plans".

"Shut up Moony". Harry said. Lupin smiled and shook his head.

The next day Harry started to think about a project that he was going to do with the sixth years. He had talked to Dumbledore about it the previous night. He was so distracted that he almost missed the staff meeting that afternoon.

"Now, I have called this staff meeting to talk about the Halloween dance that we will be having this year". Dumbledore said. "I was hoping that you all have ideas".

"Well, maybe we should get some country music in here. Everybody likes country". McGonagall said.

"Yes, and spinach bars. Who doesn't like those," added in Madam Pomfrey. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with disgust.

"Yes, and while we're at it, let's go shoot the students with a laser. We all know how much fun that'll be". Added in Harry, sarcastically. Everybody looked at him. "Really, I thought that the Yule Ball was okay, but I guess that you guys didn't plan it. Seriously, the students will hate it if you do all that. For food they'll want crisps, soda, butter beer, pizza and other candy. They will hate anything healthy. For music, get the Weird Sisters, or if you don't want live music, get a list of songs that the students want to hear, or get a student DJ, and for gods sake. NO COUNTRY". Everybody stared at him.

"Okay, and how do YOU know that's what the students want?" Snape said scathingly.

"Because, I am a student, I am their age". Harry said. Dumbledore looked at him and smiled.

"Very good. Now, do you know how long this dance should be?" Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

"Well", she said. "I think that the dance should be from seven until midnight. It's long enough for everyone to have fun, and it isn't too late at night for the fourth years and above. They're up that late almost every night anyway".

The meeting went on like that for a while. Many teachers made suggestions and Harry and Hermione fixed the suggestions with things that the school would like.

That night Harry and Hermione talked to Ginny and Draco about their meeting with her parents that weekend.

"I think we should go on Friday". Ginny said. "Then I could get it done and then I wont have to deal with them, or worry about telling them for the rest of the weekend". Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that will be okay. I have a class field trip on Saturday anyway". Draco looked at Harry.

"No you don't. You're in all the same classes as me".

"Yes I do, and so do you. You will find out about it on Wednesday".

"Oh, okay". The four of them talked about the meeting until about 6:30. Then Harry and Hermione quickly ate dinner and went to Auror training with Katrina.

On Wednesday Harry went to his DA class worried. He didn't know how his class would respond to his project. He was sure that some people would like it, but others might be upset or worried.

Harry walked into his class right as the bell rang. Everyone was there, including Hermione who he told to meet him there. Harry smiled at the class and took the roll call.

"Hello class. Today we are going to be doing something a little different". The class looked at each other, surprised. "This is the only class that will be doing this, so I want you to pay close attention". The class looked nervous. What was he thinking of? Harry looked around at the class. "This weekend, on Saturday, we will be going into Hogsmeade. The trip is to get supplies for a class project that you, well we, will be doing. I will be doing the same as you. I know you all are worried about what I am about to say, and after I do a lot of you will still be worried, but I will make sure that everything goes alright". Just then the class started to get really worried. Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Okay, now as you all know, this class is supposed to be like the DADA. Except this class is more focused on the attacks to fight Voldemort. Well, magic can't get you everywhere in life. You will need to learn how to defend yourself where magic is no use to you. That is why this class will learn how to fight with weapons, real weapons". The class was stunned. They had never thought that a teacher would tell them that they would learn how to use dangerous weapons. Slowly a low buzz went along the classroom as people began to whisper to the person next to them.

"Quiet please". Harry said, and the room went silent instantaneously. "This will take a lot of time and effort. You will need to work on this everyday. I know this sounds like a lot of work, but in the end you will be pleased with the result. You will each receive a weapon on Saturday. It will suit your character perfectly. Someone might have the same weapon as you. This will be a test of strength. You will battle each other and the victor will receive a high grade, at least an E. I already have my weapon. I am sure that a few of you will get the same one. Mine is a sword. Also you would battle a sword if you had a rapier, double ended blade or scimitars. A rapier, as some of you might know, is a long, thin sword. It may seem weak at sight but it is one of the fastest weapons. And scimitars, well, they are weapons that are like swords, but they are curved. They are the same size and weight as swords and they work the same way, except one normally used two scimitars in battle. A double-ended blade is a sword with a blade at both sides. It is harder to learn to use but it is most deadly in battle to those who don't know how to parry an attack. I will learn to use all of these weapons. I assure you that if no one has the same weapon as you, I will". Ron was looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind. He raised his hand.

"Umm, Harry... I mean Professor Potter, wont we get hurt if we battle each other?"

"Not if you know how to use your weapon. I assure you that if you do, no harm will come to you if you use it correctly". Ron nodded, worried about what would happen to him if he failed to learn how to use his weapon.

"And I also assure you that there will be charms that will prevent you from getting seriously hurt. But you might have a few bruises from this class. Furthermore, I want you all to remember that it doesn't matter how good you are, there will always be someone better. I know it doesn't seem encouraging, but if you work hard at it you will be able to defeat everything that comes at you".

The rest of the class was spent discussing the project.

After class Draco stayed behind for a few moments, before the seventh years came in, to tell Harry that they had to meet Ginny in the entrance hall on Friday at five o'clock.

That Friday came all too quickly for Ginny. He had told Dumbledore and Mad Eye the previous night that he and Hermione would be unable to make it for the training session that night.

At five o'clock on the dot Harry and Hermione walked into the entrance hall to find Ginny and Draco already waiting for them.

"The port key leaves in five minutes". Ginny said, holding up an old book. Harry and Hermione nodded. They all held on to the book and waited for the port key to activate.

When Harry felt the expected jerk behind the navel he looked over at Draco and smiled nervously. When they had landed Harry looked around. They were at the front of the Burrow.

"Okay, Harry, Hermione. I want you to come with me. Draco, stay right in front of the door. I will come for you in a minute". All three of them nodded and did what they were told.

Harry and Hermione followed Ginny into the house. They walked into the living room and found Arthur and Molly waiting for them.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, there you are. I thought you were bringing your new boyfriend for us to meet Ginny". Molly said kindly.

"I did, he's waiting outside. I just wanted to tell you that I love him very much and that I want you to give him a chance, regardless of who it is. Do you promise?" Molly and Arthur looked at each other, surprised and Arthur nodded.

"Okay". He said, but Molly said nothing. Ginny turned around and opened the door, beckoning Draco to come in. Molly gasped.

"NO!" She yelled. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY ONLY DAUGHTER DATING A MALFOY! I PROHIBIT IT!" Ginny looked at her mother with disgust.

"MOTHER, JUST, PLEASE BE QUIET! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH DRACO, I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!"

"YOU'RE ONLY FIFTEEN! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT LOVE!"

"I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT LOVE TO KNOW THAT IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD ACCEPT THE FACT THAT WE ARE IN LOVE AND THAT WE WILL BE EVEN IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH IT!" Hermione looked at the two of them and then at Draco. He had told her what he was going to do to prove how much he loved her. He walked over to Ginny and took her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he began. "I do love Ginny; I love her with my whole heart. I always have, ever since the first day I saw her. I know that my father has been mean to your family, but I am nothing like that. And to show you how much I love Virginia", Draco got down on one knee and turned to Ginny. "I love you so much Ginny, and I can promise that I always will. I know we are young, but", Draco pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Ginny burst into tears and nodded as Draco slid it onto her finger. Molly stood up and cried.

"I HAVE NO DAUGHTER". Then she ran up to her room. Ginny looked at her father, and he nodded in approval.

"If you love each other then I have no objection, nor do I have the position to object". Ginny smiled.

"I love you Daddy". She said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley". Draco said. Arthur smiled.

"Please, call me Arthur".

"Okay Arthur". He said smiling. Arthur smiled at him and then went upstairs to talk to his wife.

Hermione ran over to Ginny and the two of them were crying, Ginny, because she was just proposed to and Hermione because she just witnessed it. Harry turned to Draco.

"Well done mate".

"Thanks Harry. I know this is kind of early, but do you want to be the best man?" Harry grinned.

"Of course," he said. Then he went over to Ginny and gave her a hug. Then he shouted over to Draco. "I know that Ron won t say this, so I feel that it is my duty to tell you, that if you hurt her emotionally, I'll hurt you physically".

"Okay Potter, if you say so, just keep Ron away from me during classes. I'm afraid for my life". Harry laughed.

"As you should be". The four of them laughed. Just then Molly walked down the stairs.

"Ginny". She said calmly. Ginny looked at her mother and Molly nodded. A grin spread across his face.

"Oh mommy!" She said. "Thank you". Draco smiled.

"You can call my mom if you want too Draco, or Molly, whichever you rather".

"Thanks mom". Draco said with a grin. All of them started to laugh again.

That night when they returned to Hogwarts Harry and Draco took a walk to the Quidditch field.

"So, Harry, when are you going to propose to Hermione?" Draco asked with a grin. Harry looked at him.

"I think I'll follow tradition. We got together on the same day as my parents and I'm going to propose on the same day that my dad proposed to my mom". Draco nodded.

"That's nice, when is it?"

"Christmas".

The rest of the night was spent talking about how Harry was going to propose.

"The next morning, Saturday Harry woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his door. He got out of bed and walked to the door. He pulled it open to find Draco standing there, half dressed and out of breath.

"What in the world?"

"Ron- going to kill me- help- please". Harry looked at Draco and laughed, and then laughed at himself, they must have been a sight, Draco standing at the door in front of Harry (who was in his boxers) in a pair of pants.

Hermione appeared behind Harry and started to laugh, but then stopped instantaneously when she saw Ron coming towards the door. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him in and shut the door, just in time too, as soon as the door closed they heard Ron slam against the door and then pound on it for a good ten minutes before he gave up.

"You are a life saver you two". Draco said breathlessly. "I was sure that I was a goner. A few more seconds and I would have been". Harry laughed.

"No problem, you wanna shirt?"

"No thanks, Ginny's bringing it by in a few minutes. I left it in her common room". Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Oh my lord". They said in unison.

"It's not what you think!"

"How do you know what we're thinking?" Draco glared at them.

"Shove it!" The three of them started to laugh and then they heard a knock at the door. Harry went over to open it and there was Ginny, holding a t-shirt and smiling and there on her finger the ring was shining brightly.

"Hey you guys!" She said brightly. She walked in and gave Draco a kiss. "Hey hunny".

"Hey sweetie". He replied. Ginny looked over at Harry and blushed.

"Uh, Harry, do you think you could put on some pants?" Harry laughed and nodded. He went to his room and got dressed for the day. Hermione, who was dressed in a jean skirt with a leather tie-up belt, a red spaghetti strap shirt and platform running shoes.

"Okay, Draco, get dressed and once Harry comes back we can meet the rest of the students". She said.

"Where are you guys going?" Ginny asked.

"On a field trip". Answered Hermione. "Why don't you come with us?"

"But, it's a field trip".

"But Harry's the teacher, so he won't care". Ginny smiled.

"Well, okay, at least I can get away from Ron for the day. He's probably going to kill me".

"Uh, Ron's coming too. He's in the class".

"Well, then I can protect Draco". The three of them laughed and then Harry walked out of his room, fully dressed, in a pair of baggy blue jeans and his favorite red sweater with the dragon on it.

"You coming Gin?" She nodded. "Good, well, come on. We have to eat breakfast before we go and we have to meet the students in forty-five minutes". Everyone followed Harry down into the great hall.

Draco sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione and Ginny. The four of them were talking and laughing when Ron walked in.

"MALFOY!" He yelled. Draco looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You- you asshole! You can't go around dating my sister".

"I'm not dating your sister".

"What, you dumped her?"

"Nope. She's my fiancée now".

"WHAT! NO, NO GINNY, I FORBID YOU TO MARRY HIM, HE'S A MALFOY!" Suddenly the whole school went quiet. Everyone knew who Draco was, and Ginny was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. There was whispering all around the hall.

"Draco and Ginny are going out?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Slytherin dated a Gryffindor".

"I thought that he was evil".

Ginny stared daggers at Ron.

"Thanks a whole FUCKING lot Ron, now the whole school knows. Maybe I wanted to keep it quiet. But now that everybody knows I guess I should show you my ring". Ginny held up her left hand and showed Ron the ring.

"Holy shit, that's the size of a house!" Ginny grinned.

"I know".

"And you two, Harry, Hermione, you're friends with him too".

"Uh huh, I never knew I wasn't supposed to be friends with people". Harry said grinning.

"Not him!"

"Ron, calm down okay. You two call a truce so we can have a peaceful field trip today". Ron and Draco looked at each other. Draco held out his hand to shake with Ron, but he turned away and left the room. Ginny shook her head and sat back down.

They were almost finished their breakfast when Lavender and Parvati ran up to Ginny.

"Oh my lord, Ginny, you're engaged! You're only fifteen!" Lavender said.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to get married. I'm sorry but we must go to meet people now". Ginny looked at Harry, Hermione and Draco and the four of them left to meet everyone in the Entrance Hall.

Once everyone was there Harry walked to the front of the group.

"Hello everyone". He began, smiling at everyone. "Welcome to the first field trip! I hope you are all excited about getting your weapons. Now follow me outside and I'll show you my first one". Harry walked outside followed by all the sixth years, and Ginny. "Here". Harry pulled out a long sword with a golden hilt, encrusted with rubies. The students gasped. "This was the sword of Godric Gryffindor". Ginny looked at the sword, remembering her first year, when she first came in contact with it, when it saved her life. Harry nodded in her direction and she smiled at him. Harry sheathed the sword at his side and led the students to the not so horseless carriages.

Once in Hogsmead Harry led them to a section of town that they had never been before. It looked a lot like Knockturn ally, Draco thought. He and Ginny were standing together holding hands with Ron on the other side of the group shooting death stares at them.

"Okay everyone". Harry said as he stopped in front of a store. "This is where we stop. I just would like to say that I want every one of you to be good and not touch anything unless I say so. If you do, the punishment will be dire. I'm thinking twenty points every time".

He led them inside a dark, musty store and an old man came walking in. Harry went forward and talked to the man for a minute and the man nodded.

"Welcome to my store young'ns. I must ask you to please stay away from the equipment unless Professor Potter here tells you too". He then walked into the back room.

"Well, everyone gather round". Harry said. The class gathered into a large room and Harry told Hermione to watch the class for a moment.

A few minutes later Harry came back in the room, carrying a large box. He put it down in the middle of the room and started pulling out weapons. "Let's see, mace, sword, rapier, scimitars, daggers, arrows, chains, giant hammer, ninja stars, and double ended sword. Okay, I think I have everything. Now, I want everyone to come up here, when I tell you too, and put your hand over the weapons. There is a charm on them to go to the person that they belong to". Harry then placed his hand over the weapons and all of them came flying towards him. "As you can see, I have skills with all weapons. You will always have someone to battle against. Now, could Hannah Abbot come up?" Hannah slowly walked up to the weapons and a bow and a quiver of arrows went into her hand. She nodded and went back to her place. "Justin Flich-Fenchy" He placed a hand over the pile and a rapier came up to him.

The list went down like that. When Harry called "Hermione Granger", she came up and placed her hand over the pile and the only double ended sword came up. She smiled at Harry and then went back to her place. About a half an hour later Harry got to the "M"s. "Draco Malfoy". Draco went up and the strangest thing happened. All of the weapons went into Draco's hand, like Harry. Everyone looked at him. Harry smiled. "Well, I guess you will be training extra hard this year". Draco nodded. "Please put everything back down Draco, you will get your weapons later on". Again Draco nodded. He placed the weapons down and went back to his place beside Ginny. Finally, when Harry got to the "W"s Harry called Ron up. Ron went up and placed his hand over the pile. The giant hammer came flying up and hit Ron in between the eyes.

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted, and then looked over at Harry. "Sorry Professor Potter". Harry looked at Ron and then started to laugh. Ron picked up the hammer and then walked back to his place.

After everyone had gotten their weapon Harry walked into the middle of the room.

"Now, I have an announcement to make. Since every sixth year is here, I thought I should tell you this now. On Monday we will be having a new student come into our number, if they so desire. A student who has gotten all O's since she came here. Professor Dumbledore asked me to ask her if she would like to be advanced into the sixth year. I would like to present this invitation to Virginia Weasley". Everyone looked at Ginny and then began to clap. She was now a sixth year, if she accepted. Ginny blushed and looked at Harry.

"Of course I accept". She said happily. Again the crowd cheered and Draco leaned over to her and kissed her.

"Congratulations". He whispered into her ear.

"Now," Harry said once the cheering died down. "I would like Ginny to come forward and choose a weapon, since she will now be in the class". Ginny walked forward and placed her hand over the remaining weapons. No one had gotten the scimitars yet, except for Draco and Harry. They were rumored to be an elvish weapon. Only people who had elvish powers, or were elementals could wield the power of the scimitars. But when Ginny placed her hand over the pile, the two sheathed scimitars went into her hand. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "Now, it is almost lunch time. I will release you into Hogsmeade for the afternoon. But, if I hear that any of you have used the weapons, you will be out of Hogwarts before you can make an excuse. Now, after you have all left. I would like to see Draco and Ginny. The rest of you may go". Everyone ran out of the building except for Harry, Draco, Ginny and of course Hermione.

Harry looked at them. "Okay, I have been told a story about the scimitars. They were elvish weapons. Yes there are such things as real elves, other than house elves. They are very powerful weapons. No one can even touch a scimitar if they don't have the right power in them. Albus told me to take everyone who got a scimitar into his office tonight. He wants to tell us the history of the scimitars. So, I need you two to meet me after dinner so we can go see him. I'll ask him if Hermione can come too". The three of them nodded. "Now, Draco, you and I got ALL the weapons. So, we need to go and get them. Come, you two also". Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco went into another room and collected the weapons. The weapons all came with holders so Harry and Draco strapped them on.

The bow and arrows strapped across their backs, along with the hammer. The sword and the scimitars were sheathed at their sides. A leather pouch strapped at the bottom of their backs held the stars. The mace hooked to their belts and the double ended sword lay across their backs, behind the quiver of arrows, the chains hung at their sides like a whip and the daggers came with boots that had a dagger sheath in each one. They looked at each other. It was a different look, but it suited them. The four of them paid for their weapons and walked out of the store.

That night, after dinner, Harry and Hermione met up with Draco and Ginny. They were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome, all". Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have received word that Miss Weasley had agreed to join the sixth years. I have also heard that Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are engaged. Congratulations".

"Thank you Sir". Draco and Ginny said, smiling. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"And now onto business. I see that the three of you have received scimitars". He said. "So I suppose that you three need to be tested. But first, I would like to tell you the story of the scimitars.

"Over a millennia in the past, elves roamed the earth freely, along with the dwarves. They are very powerful beings. Elves had all the powers in the world. They could talk in all languages, human and animal alike, and their skill in magic and combat were unmatched by all.

The elves were tall and most had blonde hair. But there were elves with brown, red and black hair also, but they were rare. They had very prominent pointed ears and their facial features were stunning. The elvish crafted weapons were unmatched. They were as light as a feather but the material could not be broken. The elves made many weapons but they specialized in weapons called scimitars.

The elves lived in harmony with the land and all its creatures. But one year an evil wizard came to the elvish lands. He was the most powerful being they had ever encountered. There was a massive slaughter of over a thousand elves before the elves surrendered. In the dead of night they took off, placing a curse on the wizard. It was a curse that could drive even the most sensible man insane with terror and pain. The wizard that the curse was placed on was named Salazar Slytherin.

Now, Salazar was never reasonable. All he wanted was power so even the curse that was placed on him never stopped his rampage he started a war and he created the foulest creatures to fight against the other wizards. At the end of the battle Slytherin was killed. But not before his heir, the son of a maiden in a wizard community was born. The curse that was placed on Slytherin was passed on to all of his descendants. That is how Voldemort became overcome with insanity and power.

The elves have been in hiding ever since that dreadful attack on them, and only show themselves to a few trusted witches and wizards. But ever since the day of the fall of Lord Voldemort they have been interested in you Harry. They are hopeful. They know that you are the only one that could defeat him. They want to train you. They want you to be able to fight him.

Now on to what the concern is to the rest of you. The scimitars that you are holding now can only be touched by the descendants of elves. Also, there is a possibility that you are elementals, which means you have the power to control one of the elements and are immortal. Also, if you are connected to a person with love the person will also be immortal. Once an elemental is killed, which is very rare, because the elementals have stronger powers than even the elves, a new one is born, on the same day".

It took a while for the words to process through their heads. Elementals? Elves? Harry was the first one to speak.

"Does this mean that we are elvish?" he asked.

"Yes and no. You do have elvish blood in you, but you aren't elvish, par say. But you Harry, I think you are a closer relative to the elves than you believe. You would be called an elf because your father was one". Harry was shocked.

"Then wouldn't I have pointed ears?"

"Harry, when you were born, and Katrina, you both had pointed ears. A spell was placed on both of you so that you could live a normal life... not exactly as normal as we had hoped though. I could take the spell off of you but then all the enemies of the elves will be trying to kill you. The same spell was placed on your father when he was born". Harry didn't know what to say. He was finding out secrets about himself that had been kept from him for sixteen years. He looked over at Hermione and she looked at him sympathetically. She knew what he was thinking. The communicator that she was wearing had started to kick in and she could hear his thoughts.

_Oh, Harry, it's okay. They had a good reason._

_I know, but, I guess I just want to know stuff about me before my headmaster_

_I understand. I love you Harry._

_I love you too._

"I'm sorry I haven't told you all of this before Harry". Harry nodded.

"It's okay, just please tell me anything else about me that I don't know".

"Well, I guess it is okay to tell you now. Your Aunt Petunia was a squib. Your grandparents were a witch and wizard also".

_What the fuck?_

_Harry, calm down. There's fire in your eyes._

_That's a really dumb expression. Sorry hunny, but it is._

_No, Harry, there is fire in your eyes. You know bright red flames on top of the green._

"WHAT!". Harry looked at Hermione. "Fire?"

"Yes, here". Hermione pulled out a compact mirror and showed him. She was right. There were flames burning brightly in his eyes.

"Um, Harry". Draco said. "How did you know?"

"No reason". _Don't tell them, okay hun._

_Okay, but they will probably find out sooner or later._

_I know, but for now, let's just keep this to ourselves_

_Okay._

"I guess you know your element then". Dumbledore said. "Fire, the most powerful. Nothing can put it out".

_Except a fire extinguisher_

_Shut up Hermione._

_Fine_

_But I love you even if you won't_

_Fine._

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Draco and Ginny looked at them oddly. Harry looked at them and laughed even harder.

_Hey, you can help me on tests now!_

_Nope, that's cheating._

_But we're not talking during a test. We're just thinking alike._

"No Harry. That's wrong". Draco looked at them and said:

"Um, Hermione, Harry didn't say anything".

"I know that, but he thought it".

"Um, yeah, how do you know what he's thinking?"

"Oh, I have my ways".

"Draco". Harry said.

"Uhhuh".

"She can read minds".

"And I don't like what I'm seeing in yours right now".

"HERMIONE! No, please don't tell. I'll explain later. That's a memory".

"From how long ago?"

"Yesterday".

"Oh lord".

_What's he talking about 'Mione?_

_I don't want to know._

_On second thought, I don't think I do either_

Dumbledore looked at the necklace around Hermione's neck.

"That's a very interesting necklace Hermione. Where did you get it?"

"Harry".

"I see. Mr. Malfoy, don't worry, she doesn't know what you're thinking about".

"And I don't want to know. Not after the way you reacted". Draco looked at them and blushed. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"So, anyway, I need to know what your powers are, Draco and Ginny". They nodded. "Draco I need to talk to you". Draco followed Dumbledore into his office and came back a few moments later and he looked angry.

"Virginia, how could you!" Draco looked like he was about to cry. "I never thought you would do that. It's OVER. I would never marry a slut like you". Harry and Hermione were shocked and Ginny burst into tears.

"You, don't love me anymore?"

"Not if you paid me". Ginny cried even harder and the windows burst open. A windstorm started in the room and there was furniture flying everywhere.

"Draco, you asshole". Hermione shouted over the noise. Draco looked at them and Harry realized what was going on.

_Don't worry, Hermione, it's just a way to get Ginny's power going._

_That's pretty mean._

_Well, I think you need a really emotional thing to happen to bring out the powers._

"Ginny, wait". Draco shouted. "I was joking, please, calm down. I love you more than ever! Please, stop!" Ginny started to calm down and then walked over to Draco. "Vee, it was just a way to bring out your powers. You needed to get really emotional".

"Couldn't you have just fucked me? It would have been a lot more fun". Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry professor". Ginny said blushing. Draco smiled.

"Hey, maybe that's how we can get an emotional response from me! How about it Professor?"

"Not while I'm headmaster".

"Good try Draco". Ginny said smiling. Just then Harry shouted aloud.

"Harry, Harry! What's wrong". Hermione said.

"I-can-hear-him".

"Who, Voldemort?'

"YES, he said that Draco is a traitor and he's-coming. Coming for Ginny. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Harry grabbed his scar and fell to the ground.

"Harry? Harry, HARRY!" Hermione was crying. Draco looked at Ginny and she was scared.

"No, he'll never get her!" Hailstones started to fly around the room, breaking everything in its path. Just then Harry stood up.

"It's water, your element is water Draco". Draco looked at him like he was insane.

"Do you mean that-that you just did that to get a response!" Harry nodded. "YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU". Harry was laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Just then Ginny started laughing too.

"It serves you right Draco. You almost kill me with you pretending to break up with me". Draco opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He then started to laugh.

Harry and Draco were walking outside later that night. Harry had an idea. He pulled out his sword and turned to Draco.

"Think fast". He said and swung the sword at his head. Draco looked and pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. Harry pulled out and aimed another blow at Draco, this time at his side, but when Draco went to block it Harry moved away and took his sword to his other side. Soon Harry and Draco were in an all-out sword fight. They were at it for about half and hour. Suddenly Harry got an ides and he swung his sword right at Draco's. He caught the hilt of the sword in his blade and pulled the sword out of Draco's hand. It flipped over and Harry caught it. He placed one blade at Draco's throat and the other a few inches behind. Draco just looked at Harry frightened. "Learn to block that attack". Harry said to Draco. Then Harry, who was about five inches away from Draco's face flipped Draco's sword over, caught it by the blade and then handed it to Draco, hilt first.

Draco and Harry started walking towards the castle, in silence. Suddenly Harry pulled his scimitar out on Draco and sliced it towards him. Draco winced, he couldn't get his out fast enough and Harry stopped about a millimeter away from his face.

"Be prepared for anything". He said and Draco hit him.

"Shut up Potter". Harry laughed and the two of them walked up into their rooms.

* * *

Star in a daze: I know the ending is a little awkward, but I deleted the whole story and I could only recover most of it... so I had to re write the ending! I hope you like the chappie! Please R&R! 


	13. The Halloween Dance

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Halloween Dance**

**Disclaimer:** **Star:** Some one please do the disclaimer!

**Harry:** I'm not

**Hermione**: Me neither

**Draco**: Don't even ask

**Ginny**: I would, but no

**Ron**: I don't even have a big part

**Star**: if someone doesn't say the disclaimer, I'll kill off Ginny.

**Draco:** you wouldn't

**Star:** wouldn't I?

**Draco**: Fine... Star in a Daze doesn't own Harry Potter, the wonderful and talented JK Rowling does. And all of us characters in the story love her because she doesn't threaten to kill our fiancées

**Star**: Hey, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't HAVE a fiancée

**Draco:** shut up!

**Star in a Daze**: And this is why I love reading fan fictions! The authors come up with such excellent disclaimers! They give me ideas and I just love them so much! But I give all of the credit to that girl! I'll try to get her name by the end of the chappie! Also, I'm sorry, I'm skipping the rest of September. Please forgive me! Please R&R I love you all my reviewers! XOXO!

* * *

Over the next few weeks Harry and Hermione spent most of their time trying to save Draco from the wrath of Ron. Ron had decided to wait outside of all of the classes that Draco had and attack him as he walked out. But Draco had taken refuge with Harry and Hermione. He was with one of them at all times, and if something horrible happened when it was just the two of them Harry would contact Hermione or Hermione would contact Harry.

At the end of September signs started to go up around the school about the Halloween dance. Everyone was talking about it.

_Hey hot stuff _Harry wrote on a piece of paper during charms. He passed it to Hermione.

_Hey sexy_

_How you doin'?_

_I'm fine? Are you?_

_Oh I'm just chillin' chillin like a strawberry fillin' _

_Okay then_

_You wanna go to the Halloween ball with me?_

_Sorry, I'm going with Ron_

_Really?_

_No! Of course I'll go with you!_

_Awesome!_

Just then Professor Okkerse walked by and picked up the note. He stood there and read it.

"Harry, Hermione, no more notes that I am too disturbed to read".

"Then don't read them". Harry said sarcastically. Okkerse looked at him and laughed. "Don't laugh Shane". He laughed even harder and then gave them back their note.

That night (Monday, October 5th) Harry and Hermione were sitting in their living room with Ginny and Draco. They were trying to decide what they would dress up as for the Halloween dance. There was a costume contest.

"I want to be a devil". Said Ginny, smiling. Draco looked at her.

"Then be a devil. You would be so hot... no pun intended". Everyone laughed.

"I think I want to go as a 15th century princess," said Hermione. Harry smiled at her.

"Of course". Draco looked at Harry.

"Hey Harry, what are you going to be?"

"An elf, a woodland elf. What about you?"

"I have no clue!" Hermione looked thoughtful.

"How about you be Louis, from the Vampire chronicles".

"Cool". Draco said. "Okay, I'll be Louis!"

That Saturday the four of them went to Hogsmead to buy the costumes.

Harry and Draco left the girls when they started to look at dresses. They went into a shop that sold all different kinds of men's clothes.

Draco started looking through the tuxes. He chose a black one, with a silver vest and a black cape with silver lining. He decided that he would enchant his teeth to look like a vampire's. Harry was having a bit of difficulty, but in the end he decided that he would wear a pair of green pants, his boots with daggers, but he always wore them anyway, and an elvish shirt that had been given to him by Dumbledore, who said it was his father's.

Harry and Draco met up with the girls and they all went back to Hogwarts.

The following Thursday when Harry, Hermione and Katrina went to their Auror training Mad eye told them that they would become Animagi that night.

The three of them went through many steps to become the animals. First they had to drink the potion, which was the easiest part. Then they had to work.

"Come on, you can do it, just think really hard about the animal that you want to become!" Mad Eye kept telling them. The three of them struggled to change but they weren't succeeding, but Harry managed to light Dumbledore's desk on fire after Mad Eye said that for the fifteenth time.

All of a sudden Harry remembered something Lupin had said to him.

"_Sirius loved you Harry, he always did. He always thought of you as a son, the son he never had"._

That gave Harry the strength. He just thought about how much he loved his Godfather and he changed into the dog.

"Harry, you did it". Hermione said happily. Harry transformed back.

"Yeah, I did".

"_Sirius would have been so proud of you Harry"._

"_Thank you"._ Harry hugged Hermione.

_Really, Hermione thank you. All I did was think about what Moony said about Sirius and I felt the power come to me._

_Harry, Sirius was always proud of you. Remember that._

_I'll try_

Everyone was looking at them. While Harry and Hermione were talking they just looked at each other. They were just standing there when suddenly Harry said.

"Thank you Hermione, I needed that". Katrina looked at him funny.

"Um Harry, are you okay, she never did anything except stand there and look at you for a little while.

"She did way more than that Katrina". Harry hugged Hermione again. "I love you".

"I love you too Harry".

By the end of the session both Hermione and Katrina could transform at will, along with Harry. Harry kept saying things to her like "You can do it Hermione" and "I'll dump you if you don't get it" in her head. He was just joking about the dumping thing, but as soon as he said it Hermione transformed.

The next few weeks passed and soon it was Saturday, October 31st. Halloween. Harry and Hermione walked down into the Great Hall to be greeted by hundreds of flying bats and at least three-dozen pumpkins. They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down with Draco and Ginny. They had a habit of switching back and forth between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

That afternoon Harry and Hermione helped the rest of the teachers set up the Great hall for the dance. Hermione helped get the stage ready while Harry set up the food.

"Hey Potter". Said Snape. "Light the candles". Harry nodded and suddenly the candles burst into flames. They shone brighter than they ever have before. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Easily". Harry pointed at a fireplace at the end of the hall and that too burst into flames, and then Harry turned to look at Snape. "Now, watch it closely". Snape looked at it and the fire took the shape of an eagle, then the eagle flew up and out of the fireplace. All of the teachers stopped what they were doing and watched as the eagle flew to Hermione and perched in front of her.

"Harry". Dumbledore said. "Stop it. Put the bird out".

"Fine". Suddenly the bird disappeared with a wisp of smoke. All the teachers clapped, except for Snape who looked confused.

"Are you an elemental?" He asked. "What am I saying, of course you're not, and I would have been informed if you were".

"Don't be so sure Severus". Harry said. He winked and then walked over to Hermione. "Did you like my eagle?"

"Yes, I loved it. It was so pretty".

"It was you, in your eagle form of course". Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you".

After the Great Hall was set up Harry and Hermione went up to their room to get ready for the dance.

"Harry, have you seen my crowny thing?" Hermione asked.

"You mean that necklace that you wear on your head? Yeah, that's on the bathroom counter".

"Thanks".

"Yeah, no problem". Hermione took up the washroom after that.

Harry got into his costume and then cast a spell to show his real appearance, with the elvish ears. Once the charm was cast Harry's eyes went all blurry. He took off his glasses and he could see perfectly. In fact, he could see better than he had ever seen in his life. And sounds around him were now clearer.

At ten to seven Hermione came out of the bathroom and she was beautiful. She was wearing a long blue dress with a gold trim around the waist, cuffs and neckline. She wore the communicator around her neck and her hair was in elegant waves with the necklace crown on top of her head.

"Hermione, you're beautiful". Harry said gasping. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you Harry and you are so handsome. And I love your ears. Are you going to keep them like this from now on, I mean since you are actually a half elf?"

"I might. And if I do, I won't need to wear my glasses anymore. My eyes are perfect now".

Harry and Hermione walked out and up to the Gryffindor common room, where Draco was waiting outside for Ginny. He looked exactly like a vampire should. The tuxedo with the silver made him look mysterious and the teeth made him look dangerous, and the hair, well the hair was just hot. He said hi to them and the three of them waited for Ginny.

About two minutes later Ginny came out in a really awesome costume. She was wearing knee-high red boots, a really short strapless red dress that would look like a tube top and skirt if it wasn't for the crisscross straps going up and down her stomach. Her fiery red hair with the blue streaks was down and devil horns were placed in her hair. She carried a three point, red pitchfork and there was a tail attached to the dress.

"Hey Ginny". Harry said. "Do you want me to do something for you?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm a fire elemental, so I could make flames come up from your feet, or I could make your hair flame, without hurting it of course".

"Actually, I like the fire coming from the feet thing". Harry nodded and a few seconds later there was a circle of flames surrounding Ginny's feet. Whenever she took a step the flames would come with her. "Thanks Harry, I love it, it's so cool".

"Hey Ginny, what's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to her ears. Ginny took out a compact mirror and she saw little flames, like earrings, on her ears.

"AWESOME! Thanks Harry". Harry grinned and winked.

"Come on, let's go to the dance".

The four of them walked down to the Great hall where they bumped into Ron. "Hey Ron". Harry said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm waiting for Erin".

"Is she your date?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome". The four of them left Ron and went to the front of the stage, where the Weird Sisters were playing. As they were walking by everyone, they turned some heads. All the girls were looking at Harry and Draco and the guys were looking at Ginny and Hermione. But everyone was looking at the fire coming from Ginny.

"That is so cool".

"I wonder how she did it".

"I love the earrings". Ginny just smiled at them all as she passed with Draco.

The weird sisters stuck up their first song, which was a slow song and Harry turned to Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hermione smiled.

"Of course". She took it and the two of them started dancing.

"People wonder what they're looking at

But they don't see a thing

They stare at all the people

Like they're a Queen or King

They see what's on the outside

But they don't know a thing

They keep on judging

Like they know everything

There are so many people in the world

That think they're better than you or me

And we keep on acting

To be what they want us to be

Why do we keep on changing?

For people who just don't see

What we want to be...

There will always be someone

Someone who is always better

But if you stay true to you

Your life will always be better

All those popular people

That you see everyday

They're hiding themselves

Behind a mask

Pushing their life away

There are so many people in the world

That think they're better than you or me

And we keep on acting

To be what they want us to be

Why do we keep on changing?

For people who just don't see

What we want to be...

Take off the mask

Throw out the disguise

Just don't care

What they see in their eyes

Make an image

Of what you want to be

And stay like that forever

Why don't you people see that...?

There are so many people in the world

That think they're better than you or me

And we keep on acting

To be what they want us to be

Why do we keep on changing?

For people who just don't see

What we want to be...

There are so many people in the world

That think they're better than you or me

Get off that stage

Be what you want to be

Don't ever change

For people who just don't see

What you want to be...

What you want to be...

What you want to be..." The crowd started clapping. Harry looked at Hermione and kissed her quickly, and then they went off in search of Draco and Ginny.

After a few minutes of searching they found Draco and Ginny just looking at something against the wall.

"What are you looking a-aaaah oh my god". Harry said. He saw Ron and Erin making out against the wall. Harry cleared his throat and Ron looked at them.

"Oh, hi Harry, Hermione, Ginny... Malfoy. This is Erin".

"Yeah Ron". Harry said. "We know". Ron blushed. He quickly got up and helped Erin up.

"We'll just- ummm- go now". Ron said. He grabbed Erin's hand and the two of them left. Harry shook his head.

About halfway through the dance Lupin tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"PJ, there is someone who I want you to meet". Harry took Hermione's hand and they followed Lupin. "I would like you to say hello to Amanda".

**

* * *

Star in a Daze: I thought that was a good place to stop! LOL, sorry! I hope you like the song that the Weird Sisters sang, I wrote it all on my lonesome, at 11:30 at night. ****_Cries_**. But please **R&R!** Love you all my reviewers! XOXO I thought that was a good place to stop! LOL, sorry! I hope you like the song that the Weird Sisters sang, I wrote it all on my lonesome, at 11:30 at night. . But please Love you all my reviewers! XOXO 


	14. Amanda

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Amanda**

Disclaimer: holding a gun to Draco's head I swear Ginny, if you don't say it...

Ginny: Okay, okay... Star in a daze doesn't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does!

Star: And don't you forget it!

Star in a Daze: Hey hey! I hope you liked the chappie! I love all my reviewers! Please R&R OMG... I have 100 reviews... Thank you WrongedPrincess! I love you... and I love all of you who have gotten me here today! -Cries- I want to thank everyone who has reviewed personally... Please add me to your msns at the e-mail address that is on my profile is only for... well ! Thank you all!

* * *

"PJ, there is someone who I want you to meet". Harry took Hermione's hand and they followed Lupin. "I would like you to say hello to Amanda".

Harry looked at the woman. "Hello Amanda. How are you?" Amanda was very pretty. She had large, bright blue eyes and long, blonde hair.

"Hello Harry. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good".

"Who is this lovely young lady?" She asked, smiling.

"This is my girlfriend, her name is Hermione Granger".

"Hello Hermione. My name is Amanda Ashmore. But just call me Amanda".

"Hello Amanda". The four of them walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Harry was happy that he finally met his god mother.

Amanda kept looking at Harry and then finally spoke.

"Harry, I am so sorry that I haven't been in touch with you. I was just so upset that Sirius was in Azkaban. I know that he had a lifetime sentence but once Lupin said that you knew about me I decided that I should come see you. Oh god, it's been so long Harry. Fifteen years to the very night. You look exactly like James". Harry smiled.

"Thank you. Ummm, did Remus tell you about Sirius?" He asked looking at Lupin. Lupin glared at him and shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid he has not. What about him? Is he out of Azkaban?" Harry looked upset and he could tell that Hermione and Lupin were upset also.

"In a way". Harry said finally. "He got out of Azkaban three years ago. Right before I started my third year at Hogwarts".

"Oh wonderful, I would really like to see him again".

"I don't think that's possible Amanda. I didn't want to be the one who told you this but, Lupin decided not too".

"What?"

"Sirius passed away at the end of last year, in a battle against one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters". Amanda looked pale.

"He's dead?" Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know that you were engaged and were going to be married but-".

"It's okay Harry; it's not your fault"

"Yes it is. I killed him". Amanda looked at Harry.

"No you didn't you just said a Death Eater killed him".

"Well, I got him to go to the ministry". Harry said looking at the ground.

_Harry_ Hermione said through her mind. _For the ten millionth time, you didn't kill him. It was his time, and I'm sure you'll see him again._

_Not exactly. I'm an elemental. I might not see him if nobody kills me._

_Harry, just calm down, just trust yourself. And Amanda and Moony are staring at us. I think they want us to shut up._

"What's going on?" Amanda asked Lupin as they watched Harry and Hermione stare at each other.

"They're talking". Lupin said. "They have a communicator". He explained. Amanda nodded just as Harry and Hermione turned back to her and Lupin. "You finished your conversation yet?" Lupin asked them.

"Yup". Harry said nodding. "And thank you Hermione". He said. Hermione nodded.

"No problem". Amanda looked at them. It reminded her of Lily and James, than she turned to Harry.

"So, Harry, tell me about yourself".

"Well, I play seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am a teacher here. Hermione and I teach the DA. Let's see... I have two best friends, Hermione and Ronald Weasley, who I would like you to meet, but he's a little tongue tied". Hermione laughed, and Amanda looked at Lupin and he shrugged. "I'm not the best dancer in the world, just ask Hermione. But I'm really good with weapons, especially the scimitars. I fence with my friend Draco now. He uses the scimitars also. That's about it". Lupin smiled.

"And he's very loud when he's with Hermione in their room". Harry looked at Lupin.

"Shut up, we're not that loud".

"No, we just had to make you put up silencing charms around your bedroom because you WEREN'T disturbing us". Amanda looked shocked.

"Okay".

"So, what about you Amanda. Why didn't you write or anything?" Amanda looked at her hands.

"Well, I wanted to. But with Sirius in Azkaban and Lupin... well, him not being sober for ten minutes at a time. I guess I just lost touch. I was in touch with Lupin while you were younger, but then I moved to the States, so we just kind of stopped writing. But I still wanted to know about you. I read everything I could in the Daily Prophet. I paid an owl to come here and get the papers. Ever since you started Hogwarts you were in the paper a lot, so I knew you were okay". Harry nodded.

"Okay".

The four of them were talking for awhile, until Hermione looked at her watch.

_Harry, it's eleven o'clock. I want to go and dance._

_Fine, I'll tell them that we're going to go back to the dance now_

"We're going to go back to the dance now". Harry said. Lupin and Amanda nodded.

Harry and Hermione walked back into the Great Hall, and found Ron and Erin right where they had last seen them. Harry laughed and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. They moved to a place beside Draco and Ginny. Harry smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Can we switch partners for a moment?" Harry asked Draco. He nodded and Harry took Ginny and Draco took Hermione. "So, Ginny, how are you holding out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have every guy here staring at you like you are... I dunno, and every girl coming up to you every five seconds asking you to see the ring. Plus you are in the sixth year now. The work is harder this year". Ginny smiled.

"I'm fine Harry. I just hope that you don't kill Draco in one of your fencing matches". Harry grinned.

"I'll try not to. But I'm not making any promises". He said, winking. Ginny hit him.

"You better not"

The song ended and Ginny and Harry went over to Draco and Hermione. Harry and Draco glanced at each other and Harry shook his head. He knew what Draco wanted him to do, but Harry wasn't going to. Not then anyway.

"Harry". Draco said. "I need to talk to you for a sec". He and Harry went to the wall and grabbed a drink.

"What?"

"When are you going to ask her? I want you too".

"I will at Christmas".

"No, now".

"On to a different topic, when are you and Ginny going to get married? Still after you graduate?" Draco shook his head.

"No, probably after school ends this year. Ginny doesn't want to wait". Harry nodded.

"Cool". Harry and Draco worked their way back to Ginny and Hermione. Harry and Hermione started to dance, while Draco and Ginny moved away and started talking.

"So, Draco, what were you and Harry talking about?"

"We were talking about when Harry was going to propose to Hermione". Ginny looked shocked.

"Tonight?" Draco shook his head.

"No, not tonight. Harry wants to wait until Christmas, because that's when his parents got engaged". Ginny nodded.

"That's sweet. So, have you asked Harry to be your best man yet? I can't believe Ron said no. But I want to get the wedding party chosen before we choose the date".

"I'll ask Harry as soon as you ask Hermione to be your maid of honor".

"Fine. We'll do it tomorrow".

"Fine".

**Meanwhile, back to Harry and Hermione.**

"So, what were you and Draco talking about?"

"The day Draco and Ginny are going to get married. They want to get married at the end of this year".

"I know. Isn't that great?"

"Yup". They continued dancing and soon Draco and Ginny were back dancing beside them.

The next morning, everyone woke up later than usual. Harry and Hermione woke up to the sound of knocking at their door. Harry rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of plaid PJ pants and went to the door. Draco and Ginny were there. Harry let them in.

"Hermione will be out in a minute. I'll just go wake her up". Harry went into their room and woke up Hermione. She pulled on a robe and the two of them went into their living room and sat down, Harry on a chair, and Hermione on his lap. "So, why are you guys here so early?" Harry asked.

"Harry, its twelve thirty". Ginny said.

"Oh".

"Besides, we came in here to ask you two a question". Draco said.

"Okay". Harry said. "Shoot".

"Do you want to be my best man and does Hermione want to be Vee's maid of honor?" Hermione jumped up.

"YES YES YES YES YES". Hermione said. She ran over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Well, how about you Harry?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Of course I will". Harry stood up and moved to shake Draco's hand. But Draco pulled Harry into a brotherly hug. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch, talking rapidly about dresses, flowers, location, makeup, hair and date. Harry and Draco just sat there, staring at the two girls, who were obviously insane.

After Harry and Hermione got dressed they went down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Waiting at the Gryffindor table was Hedwig, with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_**MINISTER FOR MAGIC MURDERED**_

_The Minister for Magic. Mr. Fudge was found dead in his house this morning. With him was a note addressed to all Witches, Wizards and all other magical creatures. It said that He-who-must-not-be-named will be coming for our world. And that anyone who opposes him will be killed._

_Also there was a warning for Harry Potter, The boy who lived. That everyone he loves will be killed off one-by-one if Harry doesn't accept him as king over the world._

_The Ministry for Magic will now be holding elections for the new Minister for Magic. If you would like to nominate someone in the community then please notify Mr. Percival Weasley. He is collecting names for the election, which will be held in two weeks._

_The burial for the late Minister will be held this Tuesday at the White Oak Cemetery._

_If there are any questions regarding either the burial or the election. Please contact the ministry. Our secretary will put you through to the proper level._

_Alastor Moody_

_Auror_

Harry read the article out to the rest of the group. He and Hermione went up to the head table to talk to Dumbledore.

"Albus". Harry said. "Have you seen this?"

"Yes. I am sorry to say that it is true. The Order is having a meeting tonight. I was just about to come and tell you. I hope that you could tell Mr. Weasley and Miss. Potter that I will need you to meet me in my office today at 6:30. We will floo to headquarters".

"Okay, we'll go talk to them now, and another thing. Are you going to run for Minister Albus?"

"No, my work is with the school. I'll never leave. But I will put in a nomination. And I hope that you will vote for him".

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Arthur Weasley. But please don't tell Ron".

"Okay".

"Albus?" Hermione said. "Are we even old enough to vote? We're only sixteen".

"Everyone in the magical world is allowed to vote, if they have a job". Harry looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Great". He said smiling. "Well, we better go. Got to go meet Ginny and Draco".

"Harry".

"Yes?"

"Go get your weapons, at least your scimitars. You were told that all sixth years must have their weapons with them at all times".

"Yes Albus". Harry ran up to his room and grabbed his scimitars, and pulled on his boots with the daggers, for good measure, then ran back down to the Great Hall where he met back up with Draco, Ginny and Hermione.

While in the Great Hall Harry saw Ron and Erin talking. He went over to them and pulled Ron away for a minute.

"Ron, there's a meeting in Dumbledore's office at six thirty. It's for the order so don't say anything".

"Okay". Harry then left to get Hermione and they went to the Gryffindor common room to find Katrina.

"Hey Harry". Said Katrina, when he and Hermione came in. "Hi Hermione".

"Hey Katrina. We have to talk to you".

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, this morning the minister for magic was found dead in his house, along with a note from Voldemort. There is a meeting for the order of the Phoenix tonight. We have to meet Albus in his office at six thirty tonight so we can floo to headquarters. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll be there".

"Great". Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Katrina and then left. They spent the rest of the day wondering about what would happen at the meeting that night.

* * *

Star in a Daze: HAY! I hope you like the chappie! I know it's kind of sudden, but hey! I hope you all like Amanda... Snape will muahahahahaha. Okay then. I hope you like it, I know this chappie isn't as long as I would like it to be. I'M SORRY! I hope you will forgive me! I love you all my readers! Oh, I'll also tell you something. I have a list of all of the characters I'm going to kill off in this story! When you review, if you want someone dead just tell me and then I'll THINK about killing them. But there is one person that I am killing off, and there's nothing you girls can do about it! Or boys, if you are a boy, don't worry, I'm not sexist... unlike my grade eight teacher... the bastard. OOPS, sorry, bad language. I hope it didn't offend you in any way!

Well, please R&R! I hope you do! I love you all!


	15. Meetings

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Meetings**

**Disclaimer: Star:** Who do I have to kill to get someone to say the disclaimer?

**Harry**: Not Hermione

**Hermione:** Not Harry

**Star:** How about I kill... shifty eyes Ron

**Erin:** No... PLEASE NOT RON... I'll say the disclaimer... Star in a Daze doesn't own Harry Potter, it is owned by the talented JK Rowling... but Star is better! She put me in and gave me Ron! And that is why I love her!

**Star:** Nobody likes a butt kisser

**Star in a Daze:** Okay then... recap... Petunia's dead, Fudge's dead... Ginny and Draco are engaged; Harry and Hermione are the best man and maid of honour. About to go to the order for a meeting. There we go, enjoy! Please R&R!

Also... this chapter has some gruesome scenes... so the rating might go up for this chappie... just to warn you all!

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Slytherin table with Ginny and Draco eating dinner. Hermione was in deep conversation with Ginny about the dresses for the wedding.

"So, the bridesmaids dresses are going to be a nice lilac color, right?" Said Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"A really nice lilac, I saw the perfect dress in the store window the other day. But it was blue. I'll just order lilac ones and they will be perfect!"

"Oh my gosh. You have to let me see it".

"We'll go on Saturday".

"Perfect". Meanwhile Draco and Harry were having a burping contest.

"Ha ha, mine was louder!" Harry said, smiling.

"In your dreams Potter" Harry looked down at his watch. It was five thirty.

"Hermione, we better hurry up. I want to get something from our room before we... go to the staff meeting".

"Well, get it. I'll meet you down here".

"Um, I want you to come with me".

"Okay". _Something tells me that you don't want to get something._

_Well, I want to get some alone time with my girlfriend before we have to go to the order._ Hermione stood up rapidly, dropping her fork.

"I'm done Harry, let's go". Harry looked at her and laughed. He stood up and the two of them ran out of the Great Hall at remarkable speed. Ginny looked at Draco and they shrugged.

Up in Harry and Hermione's room Harry shut the door behind him and grabbed Hermione. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They had been so busy lately that they hadn't had a lot of time to themselves. It felt good to be back in each other's arms. Harry pulled Hermione down onto the couch and onto his lap. He kissed her with more passion than he could express to her in words.

When it was time to go to the meeting they separated and then, hand-in-hand, walked over to Dumbledore's office to meet him.

"Hello Albus". Harry said when he entered the room. "Hey Katrina, hey Moony, hey Ron".

"Hi Harry". They all replied. "Hi Hermione". Dumbledore walked to the middle of the room.

"Okay, now that we are all here we can leave. Everyone take some floo powder and we can go". He passed around a little pouch filled with floo powder. Once everyone had taken some Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace.

After they had all flooed to headquarters they went into the dining room where everyone else was sitting. Everyone from the order was there. And there was a lot more of them then Harry thought.

Once they had all sat down Albus stood up and started the meeting.

"Hello everyone. This is our first meeting with everyone here since the summer. I'm sure we have a lot to get caught up on. But first I would like to bring up the importance of this meeting. The note that Lord Voldemort left with the minister's body is quite disconcerting. Especially the part of the note for Harry. I am sure that all of you are troubled about the huge scene that he made, but it was just a warning. The next attack that he does will be huge. I am almost positive of that. I would just like to put up more guards around the important areas of out world, especially the ministry. I want everyone possible to be on guard at the ministry, and at the elective's houses". Everyone nodded. "Also, I would like more of the order at Hogwarts. Or close to it. Fred, George, do you think you could move shop to Hogsmeade?"

"Yup". George replied.

"Of course". Fred added.

"Good, also, Tonks, I would like you to come to Hogwarts. Amanda is there also. I think she would like to join the order, but I won't invite her yet. I think she is still trying to cope with the loss of Sirius, as are many of the people here". Dumbledore looked at Harry, then at Lupin. Harry looked at the floor. "But I know that everyone here will not do anything they might regret. So, are there any questions?"

"Yes". Molly Weasley said. "I would like to know who the candidates for the minister are. Do you know them?"

"Actually, yes I do. There are several people nominated, but according to my sources I believe that Arthur has the most votes". Molly was shocked.

"You mean... he was nominated?"

"Yes, of course. Many people thought that he would make a good minister".

"Why didn't he tell me"?

"He doesn't know, well he might now, he was invited to a meeting for all of the nominees, to tell them what is going on". Just as Dumbledore finished Arthur walked in.

"Guess what everybody; I'm one of the candidates for the new minister".

"We know Arthur, that's great". Molly said, smiling.

"Oh, well, sorry for interrupting". He sat down and looked at Dumbledore.

"Now, back to what we were talking about previously. Now, are there any more questions about anything?" Nobody spoke. "Okay then, on to business. Lord Voldemort has been doing minor attacks throughout England. There isn't a pattern that we can follow so there isn't a lot we can do to stop it, but we do have an informant in with Voldemort. He is trying to get close to him, but is finding it difficult because three of his most trusted death eaters have gone missing. Lucius Malfoy, Richard Crabbe and Michael Goyle. They have been missing for awhile now". Moody shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Umm, they are tied up in the Forbidden Forest. Harry, Hermione, Katrina and I tied them there".

"Wait, when were you guys in the forbidden forest?" Ron asked them. Harry, Hermione and Katrina looked at each other, then at Dumbledore.

"They were in class with Alastor".

"Okay".

"So, they are in the forbidden forest? Okay, we will send people in there to get them. Now, is there any thing about Lord Voldemort that anyone here knows about?" Suddenly one of the members of the order stood up, and slowly began to change.

"Frank?" Dumbledore asked. Frank shook his head, and then he started to laugh.

"You have an informant in the dark lord's circle and you just said where the three favored death eaters are. Now you shall all pay for what you have done to my master". Frank was slowly changing while he said this. And his voice changed to sound a bit higher, vaguely familiar to Harry. After the transformation was complete everyone gasped. Frank Abberinni, one of their most trusted members was...

"Peter Pettigrew". Harry said, his voice dripping with disgust. And it was. Standing in front of the entire order was Voldemort's most loyal supporter, the one who had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort, the one who had lived in Harry's dorm room for three years, the one who put Sirius in Azkaban.

"No shit... now, I want Harry; I want him brought to my master". Harry's eyes were flaming. Almost everything around him was on fire.

"You killed my parents, you put my Godfather in Azkaban, and now you want me to go to your master, the most revolting creature ever to set foot on this earth?" Peter flinched at his words.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling". The flames in the room grew bigger and hotter, but the heat didn't affect Harry in any way. Harry started to walk toward Pettigrew, the flames following him, Peter raised his want and Hermione gasped.

"Harry, watch out Harry". She screamed to him, but he couldn't hear her. She tried to contact him through her mind, but all she could see is a wall of fire, she couldn't break through it, no matter how hard she tried. Harry continued to walk towards Peter as Peter began to say spells, but they seemed to just bounce off the flames.

Lupin reached out and grabbed Harry, but the fire on his cloak burned his hand. He ignored the pain and kept trying to get Harry to stop.

Harry started to reach for his scimitars. He grabbed one and swung it at Peter. He put his silver hand up into the air to block the attack, it parried the blow, but Harry, and much too quick for little Peter swung the other one before Peter had time to comprehend what was going on. The scimitar caught Peter's wrist and cut off the silver hand. The hand started to glow. Then, out of nowhere, the hand disappeared with a wisp of black smoke. Everyone was looking at the hand except Harry and Peter. They were looking at each other with pure hatred. Harry dropped his scimitars. They fell to the floor with a clang. Peter just stood there, watching Harry's every move, then, he started to laugh.

"Is that the best you've got Potter? You are just going to give up? This is going to be easier than killing those parents of yours. You aren't even worthy to fight against my Lord Voldemort. You are just a pathetic teenager, just like your little girlfriend over there. But don't worry; she won't have to see you die. You'll have the pleasure of watching her die. Then all of your little friends here, one by one, and then, when I get to you, well, let's just say that you'll wish I was a cruel man. I won't kill you, yet. I'll take you with me to my lord, and then he will have the joy of watching you die". Peter made a move towards Hermione, and faster that anyone could have ever thought, Harry had his sword, the sword of Gryffindor, to Peter's neck.

"One more movement and I'll slice your throat". Peter's eyes flickered over to Harry, and then he looked at Hermione, who was paralyzed with fear.

Hermione let out a soft sob and then looked at Harry. She had never seen him like that, ever before. The anger in his eyes showed more then ever. The flames dancing along the green of his eyes.

Peter looked at Harry, and then smirked.

"Wipe off the smile, or you will wish you never set eyes on me, or Hermione". Peter raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"What would your dear old daddy think of his son? Holding a sword to somebody's neck?"

"If my dad were here, he would have the sword to your neck, not me. Now, one more word, Peter just one more word and..." Harry slowly pulled his sword a few inches and cut the skin on his neck slightly. Blood dripped down his neck, and on to his robes. Peter swallowed hard and looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

Hermione moved over to Ron. He was in his seat still, staring at Harry and Pettigrew. He was lost for words. Hermione helped him out of the seat and brought him over to the wall where the rest of the order had moved to.

Lupin looked at Harry. He then moved forward. He walked silently over to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. The fire that was on him, though it was big, didn't hurt Lupin one bit. Harry turned to look at him. Lupin just looked at Harry, then at Peter. He had never thought he would see this happen.

"Harry". Lupin whispered. "Harry. It'll be okay". Harry slowly nodded.

"Once I rid the world of this scum". As Harry said this, the flames started to grow again, causing Lupin to remove his hand. Harry turned back to face Peter. Peter was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Harry". Peter whispered.

"Please Harry what? Do you really expect me to take pity on you after all you have done? Do you expect me to say, oh, okay Peter, you go off and murder the rest of the world, while I sit back and have a margarita. I don't think so". Peter looked around the room at everyone there. He started with Lupin and ended with Hermione.

"Peter, my dear old friend". Lupin said. "No one here will help you. You have done too much to the world, and helped with the murder of our friends and families. Death is the most honorable way to go right now. It would rid the world of a threat, well part of a threat, and it would be the least you deserve right now, after killing all of those people. James, Lily, Cedric Diggory two years ago. That was all you".

Peter shook his head.

"No, no it wasn't me. I didn't kill Lily and James. Voldemort did". Lupin shook his head.

"No Peter, you did". Harry said. "If you hadn't betrayed your friends. Your best friends, then they wouldn't have died. If you didn't look for pity when Voldemort came to you, if you didn't tremble under his power then my parents would still be alive. When my parents needed a friend they turned to you, and when you needed authority, you turn to the one person who wants them dead". Peter started to tremble. His eyes glistening with tears. Harry grabbed Peter's arm to hold him still.

"Harry, you wont really kill me will you?" Peter asked fearfully.

Harry grinned. "I don't know if I will kill you. I'll ask my sword... it said that I shouldn't kill you".

"Oh, thank you, thank you Harry".

Harry started to laugh.

"Since when do swords talk Peter, besides, it said that I shouldn't kill you, because it said that it wants the pleasure of ridding the world of you".

"No, please, no Harry".

"Bye-bye Petey". Harry said grinning. He started to pull the sword through his neck.

"No, please Harry, have mercy". Harry looked at him and shook his head. He then pulled out the sword, and with a clean swipe the head fell to the ground.

The fire around Harry dimmed. He dropped the sword. It landed on the wooden floor with a clatter. Harry looked around the room, pushed past Lupin and ran.

**

* * *

Star in a Daze: Okay, I know that chapter seems a little weird and distasteful, but I had to do it, I'm sorry to all of you who liked Peter... so I guess I'm not sorry to anyone... except Voldemort, but he can go FHS in a closet! I hope you all review! I love you guys!**


	16. Disasters and Hope

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter sixteen**

**Disasters and Hope**

**Disclaimer: Hermione:** Star, the very talented writer star in a daze does not own Harry Potter, he is my boyfriend so I own him, and I hope she will be nice enough to tell me what is going to happen to him –winks-.

**Star in a Daze:** Hey everyone! I hope you aren't all in murder suicide mode right now! I mean Harry was in the last chapter, but I hope you aren't! I love you all! Please R&R!

**RECAP!**

"_No, please Harry, have mercy". Harry looked at him and shook his head. He then pulled out the sword, and with a clean swipe the head fell to the ground._

_The fire around Harry dimmed. He dropped the sword. It landed on the wooden floor with a clatter. Harry looked around the room, pushed past Lupin and ran._

* * *

Hermione screamed and then followed Harry out of the room, but Lupin stopped her.

"No Hermione, he needs to be alone right now, just leave him for a few moments, he'll be alright".

"But-"

"Trust me Hermione".

Harry ran out of the house. He had just murdered another human being. What Hermione must have thought of him? Hermione- what would she do now? She would never be able love him, not after what he did. She would surely leave him. But what would he do without her? He loved her more than anything. He wouldn't be able to live without her.

Harry had just gotten to the end of the street. He sat down and leaned against the street sign and laid his face in his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest. He looked down the street at the house. Tears formed in his eyes. He then stood up, put his wand hand out and the knight bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Oh, look it's Harry Potter". Stan Shunpike said as he opened the door. "Where to?"

"Hogsmeade". Harry said dully. He nodded. Then the knight bus, with a jerk, started to move again. Within half an hour Harry was standing in Hogsmead, walking back to the school.

Hermione was worried. She had heard the front door slam closed. Harry was gone, and had been for almost an hour. She tried to contact him, but was blocked off by a wall of fire and fury.

"What can we do?" She asked. "We have to help him. He's alone out there, with Voldemort trying to kill him. I don't even know where he is. He's blocked me out of his mind". Ron went over to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his chest and cried. Ron hugged Hermione, but he made sure that he was staying loyal to Erin and Harry. Hermione couldn't stop crying. Finally, after about fifteen minutes she pushed herself out of Ron's arms and went to another room.

Harry was back in Hogwarts. He went to the Slytherin Common room and found Draco. He told him everything.

"Wow, that's quite a story Harry. Are you okay?" Harry nodded.

"Do you think I could stay here for a few days? I mean just until I can face everyone again?" Draco nodded.

"Of course, I'll help you get your stuff". Harry and Draco went back to Harry's room and they packed Harry's school books, robes and other necessities. They left the room and made their way back to the Slytherin Common room.

Draco, being a prefect, had his own room so no one cared that Harry was there. All of the Slytherin's knew that Draco and Harry were friends and they didn't really care... or they were too scared of him to state their opinions.

That night, after Harry and Draco got back to the common room Harry went straight to bed. He slept sporadically. He kept having visions of Peter's death. Finally it was morning and Harry got ready for classes.

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with Draco. The two of them sat at the Slytherin table, near the end where no one from the Gryffindor table, or the doors could see them. They rapidly ate breakfast and then went to class.

Harry walked into Care of Magical Creatures with Draco. He sat beside him and avoided eye contact with everyone.

Hermione looked at Harry as he sat down beside Draco. All of his school books had been missing when she came home the night before and he never came back. She tried to contact him with her mind, but the wall was still up.

Hagrid walked out of his hut and went to the front of the class.

"'Lo everyone". He said. "Today we will be starting lessons on a creature that has only just been allowed to be taught. I have an assistant hear with me to help me with the next few lessons. For the next month or so we will be learning about dragons". The class gasped, except, of course, Harry. He just looked like Hagrid said that they were studying Chipmunks. He really didn't care.

Draco started to get really worried about Harry. He kept looking at Hermione, who was sitting next to Ginny. Harry looked there whenever she was looking to the front of the class.

_Hermione, _Hermione heard her name. She looked at Harry.

_Yes?_

_Can we talk after class?_

_Okay, why not now?_

_I need to talk to you in person. It's very important okay._

_Okay._

Harry broke the connection and Hermione tried to tell him that she loved him, but the walls were up again.

Draco looked over at Harry.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to talk to Hermione after class. I told her that it was important so I know that she'll meet me".

"Okay, I don't think she's mad at you mate".

"She has to be though. I never wanted her to see me murder someone. I bet she thinks I'm a cold blooded murderer".

"She could never think that about you. You did what you had to do to keep everyone there safe. Peter was going to kill her if you didn't kill him. It was the right thing to do; anyone would have done the same thing if they were in that kind of position. You know they would have". Harry nodded.

"Now, I would like you to meet our guest". Hagrid continued. "He's traveled very far, but I'm sure you all know him. Please welcome Charlie Weasley. Charlie walked out onto the grass and smiled at everyone.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley, just call me Charlie though. I've been studying dragons ever since I left Hogwarts. I've been in Romania, specializing in the Hungarian Horntail". Charlie continued to explain the types of dragons to the class and said that the next week he might bring a dragon hatchling to the class.

After everyone had left the class Hermione walked over to Harry. She leaned up for a kiss, but he didn't return it.

"We need to talk Hermione".

"Okay". Harry looked at her with those intense green eyes. Hermione knew that whatever Harry was going to say next was going to be painful for him to say. "What about Harry?" She asked softly. Harry looked in her eyes and sighed.

"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry Hermione, it's over".

Hermione felt like her heart had been thrown in front of a moving train. Her eyes filled with tears. Harry started to walk away, but Hermione wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Harry James Potter, get back here". She said. Harry turned around and walked over to her. She stood tall and looked him in the eyes. "I thought you loved me". Harry looked into her honey colored eyes.

"I can't be with you".

"Why not?" Hermione touched Harry's face. "Do you not love me anymore?" Harry looked at her and struggled to hold back tears.

"No I don't". Hermione felt her heart shatter again. Harry turned to leave and Hermione burst into tears. Harry turned back to look at her. He couldn't stand to see her like that. He slowly walked back to her and lifted her face up, so she was looking into his eyes.

"I do love you Hermione". He said, his face full of emotion. "I love you more than I ever have. I don't know what I could ever do if you weren't by my side. But last night made me realize that the closer I am to you the closer you are to getting harmed. I couldn't bear to be the cause of your death. I wouldn't be able to cope with it. That is why I'm living with Draco now. I'm not close to you, so you are far from harm". Hermione stared at Harry, and then kissed him.

"Harry, no one is going to kill me. I love you Harry, and nothing is ever going to change that. You have to remember that I'll always love you. And if I do die, I'll know I died while being the happiest woman on earth. Do you know why?" Harry shook his head. "Because, I was lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend. I was lucky enough to know who I wanted to be with since the first time I saw you. I knew that if anything ever happened to you that I would die. I never believed in love at first sight. No one in my family ever has, but the second I laid eyes on you I fell in love. Not with the boy who lived, but with Harry Potter. The brave, fun-loving, sweetest, most loving person in the world. I always knew you were special Harry. Not because of your title, but because of you. You grew up never knowing your parents, never knowing friendship or love. It would drive most people into insanity, but you, you were brave through it all and you knew how to be the best friend anyone could ever ask for. To me, Ron, Ginny and even Draco. And we all love you. Harry, I would gladly die for you. If I could be with you, then I would walk up to Voldemort and tell him to kill me if I had to. Harry, I love you and nothing is going to change that and you might as well accept it. I'm not going to let you leave with out a fight". Harry looked at the girl. She had tears in her eyes and he knew that she was being sincere.

"I murdered someone Hermione; if I were you I would be disgusted with me".

"Harry, you did what you had to do. I know you didn't want to but you did it because you didn't want him to kill anyone else". She looked up at Harry and smiled. "I have your sword and scimitars up in our room. Let's go get them". Harry nodded, but before they left Harry pulled Hermione into a kiss. It only lasted a second, but it was the most heart felt kiss in their whole relationship. It was the kiss that told Harry and Hermione that they were going to be together forever, no matter what came between them, no matter what road lay ahead of them.

Harry ran into the Slytherin Common room. he walked into Draco's room, grabbed all of his stuff and he ran back to his room. Hermione was sitting there, waiting for him. Sitting on her lap was Kulin'afe, his sword and Cateroc and Tsian, his scimitars. He had christened his swords these names just a few nights before, after he started to learn Elvish. Kulin'afe (pronounced Koo-Lynn-a-fay) meant Delay of Evil, Cateroc (Pronounced cat-er-ok) meant Doom and Tsian (Pronounced see-an) meant Hope. He thought these names would help him grow more accustomed to his heritage.

Hermione handed Harry the weapons and Harry sheathed them. The two of them went downstairs for lunch. They met Draco there, sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor table. They sat down just as Ron walked over, with his arm around Erin.

"Hey Harry". He said. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded.

"I'm fine. Hi Erin, are you two going out?" Ron nodded happily and Erin blushed.

"Yup. Now, Harry I need to talk to you about something. Do you have time before Charms?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me finish my lunch".

"Okay". Erin and Ron sat down beside Harry. They all ate lunch and as soon as Harry ate his last bite Ron had him up and out of the Great Hall.

"Harry". Ron started. "When are you going to propose to her?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"Well, the fact that you are in love with her, and can't shut up about her. It is kind of obvious that you are going to".

"Not now". Ron shook his head and the two of them walked into the Great Hall again. Ron went over to Erin and kissed her on the cheek. Erin turned her head and she smiled. Harry and Hermione kissed and then they went to charms.

The next day was the first DA lesson for the sixth years with their weapons. Harry stood in front of his class and started to give instructions.

"Okay class. Today we will be starting to learn how to use our weapons. I would like everyone with a bow and arrows to go down to the dungeon with Professor Granger. She is going to teach you how to use them. I have set up targets, so I expect you to use them, and not each other". Everyone nodded and laughed. The people with the bows and arrows followed Hermione out of the room. "Now, for the rest of you, everyone with a sword, or a blade of any kind I need for you to go to the right side of the class, except for Draco and Ginny. I want you to learn how to use your scimitars so I'm going to teach you separately. Now, everyone else who didn't go into those categories please go to the left side of the room". Everyone went to their respected areas and Harry went to the people on the left side first. There were only two people there, Ron with his hammer and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, who had a mace. He quickly explained how to use each of the weapons and went over to the rest of the group.

"Okay, now to use a bladed weapon you need balance. So before you use your weapons I want everyone to learn how to balance. Put your swords down". Everyone laid their swords on the ground and Harry conjured a rope. He hung it up, flat and he turned to the class. "No one is going to use their weapons until they can walk across this rope without falling, and then no one is going to battle with them until they can walk across it with their weapon in hand. I know this sounds a little extreme, but you all need to know how to balance yourselves". Everyone nodded and proceeded to try to walk across the rope.

Harry then walked over to Draco and Ginny. He pulled out his scimitars and started to attack Draco. Draco knew exactly what to do and he blocked the attack. They started a full on battle. Everyone stopped to watch them. The battle went on for about a half an hour, first Harry had the advantage, then Draco and then Harry again.

Finally Harry put on a burst of speed and Cateroc and Tsian flipped in an intense pattern and flipped Draco's scimitars (Heria and RiChona meaning Speed and Death) out of his hands. Before Draco could react Harry had Tsian to Draco's throat and Cateroc ready to slice the stomach. The class started to cheer and Harry put down Cateroc and Tsian.

He turned to Ginny and smiled.

"Do you think you could do that?" He asked her. She shook her head. "It comes naturally to elves. Just try. I won't hurt you, I have good dexterity". He then lifted Tsian and swung it at her head. She put up hers. They fought for a few minutes and then Ginny, losing her head completely, tried to swing both of her scimitars at Harry, at the same place. He held Caderoc to block them and used Tsian to flip them out of her hands. "No bad Ginny, but try to keep your scimitars apart, if you are battling against someone with two weapons you will need the other one to block the other weapon". Ginny nodded.

"Okay". She nodded. For the rest of the class Harry taught Ginny how to use the scimitars. She also taught her some of the elvish words so she could name them. After a lot of thought she decided to name them Afain (pronounced ay-fayn) and Kay'lach (pronounced kay-lak) which mean shadow eater and cutter.

Over November Harry and Hermione got closer. There came a time where they knew everything about each other. On December 5th Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common room talking to Ginny, Ron and Erin. They noticed a sign on the bulletin board about the Yule Ball. It was for fourth years and up and it was on Christmas Day from 6:30pm-1:00am. Harry and Hermione knew about it of course. They had even helped plan it, but the decorations and the band were going to be a surprise.

Harry decided that even though he and Hermione were going out and would go to the dance together anyway, he would ask her to go with him.

That night he went up to her while she was brushing her hair and got down on one knee.

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of coming to the Yule Ball with me?" Hermione looked at him and started to laugh.

"Of course I will". She leaned down and kissed him.

A few days later Harry went to talk to Lupin.

"Hey Moony". Harry said one day after Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course".

"Hermione". Harry said turning to her. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall; I just have to talk to Moony for a moment". She nodded, kissed him quickly and went with Ron and Erin to the Great Hall.

"So Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry shifted awkwardly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Hermione".

"Okay. Why don't you sit down, you look like you are about to faint". Harry nodded and sat down on a desk.

"I wanted your opinion on something. I wanted to know what you thought of this". Harry handed Lupin the Engagement ring that had been his mothers. Lupin took it and gasped.

"This was Lily's Engagement ring". He said smiling.

"Do you think that Hermione would like it?" Lupin looked at Harry, shocked.

"Harry, you're only sixteen". Harry nodded.

"I know I'm young, but I'm old enough to know that I love Hermione and that she loves me. I know that we'll eventually get married, so why not get engaged? We could stay engaged until we graduate. I just think that Hermione wants to get an Engagement ring. She's so excited about Ginny and Draco's wedding and I think she's wondering if I would ever want to get married. I just want to know if I have your support on this". Lupin studied Harry's face. It was obvious that Harry really wanted Lupin to support him, but would still propose even if he didn't.

"Of course you have my support. I always knew that you would get married to her". Harry smiled.

"Thank you Remus". Harry stood up and hugged him. "I've got to go meet Hermione, Draco and Ginny now. Bye". Harry left and Lupin smiled.

**

* * *

Star in a Daze: So, what do y'all think. Harry has Lupin's support, and he's all excited. I hope Hermione says yes... what if she doesn't? dun dun dun shifty eyes Lol, I guess you better wait and see! Please review!**


	17. The Yule Ball and How They Reacted

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Yule Ball and How They Reacted**

**Disclaimer:** Harry: Star, the wonderful, amazing Star doesn't own Harry Potter, but she should... but only if Hermione says yes... if she doesn't then I think I should kill Star, but I can't because she'll kill me off in the story so... -Harry walks off muttering to himself-

**Star in a Daze:** Well, now that THAT unpleasantness is over let's get on with the Chappie! But first I would like to say that I haven't forgotten about the elections. They take place a few days after Christmas!

* * *

Harry and Hermione were looking forward to the Yule Ball. They knew that it was going to be amazing. Harry had talked to Professor Dumbledore, and told him everything. He wanted to make sure the night was perfect, so he convinced Dumbledore to have blue roses at the tables, live fairies dancing in the air and ice sculptures all around the room. Harry even offered to pay for it all, but Dumbledore refused and said that he would do everything to get ready for Harry and Hermione's big night.

Hermione could tell that something was distracting Harry, but he wouldn't tell her. She was a little upset, but got over it once Harry said that it was a surprise.

On the twentieth there was a trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny were excited and told Harry and Draco that they were going to go to Hogsmead together. Harry and Draco agreed because... well they didn't have a choice first of all and they wanted to talk about the Yule Ball.

Hermione and Ginny left for Hogsmeade early in the morning. They wanted to go look at the dresses for the ball. They wanted to get a dress before Parvati and Lavender started to bug them about all of the different kinds of dresses.

They walked into a shop that had a lot of ball gowns. As they walked through the racks they couldn't find anything they liked. They tried on many dresses, but none of them suited them.

After a while they left that store and wandered down the streets until they found an elegant shop filled with dresses. Hermione and Ginny walked in and looked at all of the dresses. Hermione immediately found the perfect one, and a little while later so did Ginny.

As Hermione and Ginny were wandering through dress shop after dress shop Harry and Draco were sitting in the Three Broomsticks having a butter beer. They were talking about what would conspire later that evening.

"So, Harry, are you going to go through with it. I mean, you're not having second thoughts about this are you?"

"Of course not!" Harry said. "I love her and I want her to know that I do. I mean you are engaged too!"

"I know I am, but I know that I'll always love Ginny".

"And I know that I'll always love Hermione". Draco nodded.

"Good for you mate. I always knew you had it in you". Harry nodded and took a sip of his butter beer.

After they were finished they walked down the street to a nice jewelry store. They were there to pick up the gifts they had ordered for their girlfriends. Harry had gotten Hermione a pair of blue Sapphire earrings, shaped like roses. They matched the necklace he had gotten for her perfectly. Draco had gotten Ginny a white gold choker with a line of rubies, her birthstone, on it.

A little while later they went back to Hogwarts and went to Harry and Hermione's room to find Hermione and Ginny sitting there, with huge grins on their faces.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Harry. Hermione looked at him.

"Oh no reason, I just found the perfect dress".

"Can I see it?"

"Not until the Yule Ball". Harry looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. And she smiled. "Don't use those eyes on me. Mr. Potter!" Harry smiled.

"Fine Miss. Granger". Hermione started to laugh and soon everyone joined in. They all sat there, talking for a little while, and then went down for dinner.

On Christmas Eve Harry, Hermione, Ron and Erin all had a little party in the Gryffindor Common room. They all hung out there until it was so late that everyone was starting to fall asleep.

Harry and Hermione walked back to their room and they got ready for bed. Just before they fell asleep Harry leaned over to Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight Hermione". She smiled and kissed him back.

"Goodnight Harry". She replied.

The next morning when they woke up the Christmas tree that was sitting in their living room was full of presents. Harry and Hermione went over to them and started unwrapping.

Ron had gotten Harry a new Quidditch book and Hermione a new quill. Erin had sent them each a box of candy. Katrina had gotten Hermione a cute pink shirt and skirt and Harry a new sweater with a dragon on it. Lupin had given Harry a new set of throwing stars, with his initials on them and Hermione a set of silver hoop earrings. Harry and Hermione even got something from Vernon Dursley. He had sent them each fifty pounds! They were stunned by his generosity. Harry and Hermione also received a few gifts from students in their DA classes.

Harry and Hermione quickly got dressed, they wore the new clothes Katrina bought them, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

They met Ron, Erin, Ginny, Draco and Katrina in the Great Hall. They all gathered around the end of the Gryffindor table. When they noticed Harry and Hermione they all stood up and passed around hugs, well the girls hugged everyone and the boys hugged the girls and shook the hands of the other boys. After a chorus of "Happy Christmas's" they all sat down to eat. During the meal they all thanked each other for the gifts. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny decided that they would exchange gifts after breakfast in Harry and Hermione's room. So when they were all finished they went there for the gift exchange.

Draco gave Harry and Hermione their gifts first. He had given Harry a new watch and Hermione a diary. Then they handed him theirs and Hermione had given him a bracelet and Harry gave him a book titled "How to Live with Them Once you're married: A guide for men on how to live through a marriage". He laughed when he looked at it. Then they gave Ginny her gifts. Hermione got her a cute pair of black leather pants and a leather jacket and Harry gave her a new anklet. She then handed them theirs. Ginny had given Harry a lot of candy and gave Hermione a skimpy, red, silk nightgown. Hermione blushed when she pulled this out.

"I thought you could use that". Ginny said deviously. Hermione blushed harder.

"Thanks Gin". She said. Then Draco gave Ginny the choker and she gave him a dragon pendant. Hermione gave Harry a silver chain with "HP" on it. He then gave her the earrings and she immediately put them on. "Thank you Harry, I love them".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

All four of them spent the morning in that room talking and laughing. At lunch time they all went down to eat, and then went out into the snow for a couple vs. couple snowball fight.

At around three o'clock they headed inside. Ginny went into her room to grab her dress and other necessities and then she ran down to Harry and Hermione's room so her and Hermione could get ready together. Harry quickly got a shower and got into his tux so he could stay out of the way of the girls.

At around six fifteen Draco came to the room. Hermione and Ginny were still in Hermione's old room getting ready. Harry answered the door and brought Draco into his room to show him the ring. It was a beautiful white and yellow gold ring, the white and yellow swirling together to make a beautiful pattern. There was a diamond in the center with three smaller ones on each side.

"It's nice". Draco said with awe.

"It was my mom's". Harry said smiling. "I hope she likes it".

"She will". Harry slipped the ring into his pocket and he and Draco left his room and waited in the living room for Hermione and Ginny.

At twenty after six Hermione and Ginny walked out of the room. Harry gasped at the sight of Hermione. She was wearing a floor length, red, strapless gown that tied up at the back. The tie-ups were so low that you could see Hermione's rose tattoo on the bottom of her back. Her hair was waved down her back and in it were little jewels. Draco was looking at Ginny who was wearing a strapless azure colored dress. It trailed onto the floor and the back had buttons all the way to the top. Her hair was piled onto her head in curls and had little blue flowers in it.

Harry and Draco started spewing out compliments to the girls and they started blushing. The boys offered their arms to the girls and they walked down to the Great Hall together.

As they walked in Hermione gasped. The hall was beautiful. There were blue roses everywhere and there were light blue ice fairies dancing around the ceiling. There were ice sculptures everywhere you looked. Glittering like diamond. Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand.

"It's so beautiful". She said with awe in her voice.

"Yes, you are". Harry replied. Hermione blushed and kissed Harry on the cheek as they walked in.

Once the feast had started Harry and Hermione were told to sit up at the head table. They sat beside Dumbledore and Lupin. They all talked merrily, and Dumbledore's eyes were shining a bit more than usual.

After the feast was over everyone began to dance. Harry took Hermione's hand and they started to dance. They only stopped when they were too tired to continue. Then they found Draco and Ginny and the four of them talked.

At around midnight Harry decided that it was time to propose. He told Hermione that he had to go to the washroom and he quickly went to the DJ and told him that it was time for the song that he had planned.

Harry went back to Hermione just as My Immortal came on. Harry knew it was her favorite song and it seemed good for this moment. He took her hand and they started to dance. They were in the middle of the crowd and the chorus came on.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears". Harry reached into his pocket. "I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have...

... all of me". Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. She was beautiful and he knew that he was doing the right thing. He saw Draco, Ginny, Ron, Erin, Lupin and Dumbledore staring at them over the crowd. They all knew what was about to happen and they didn't want to miss it. Harry took Hermione's hand and knelt down on one knee. The music still playing in the background, but a little quieter. Everyone was now looking at what Harry was doing, all of his students watching intently. He slipped the ring on Hermione's left ring finger and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, you have been my best friend since I came to Hogwarts. You have fought by my side, no matter what. I always knew that I could come to you if I needed advice, help with my homework, or if I just needed a friend to talk to. I knew that I could always trust you in any way. I knew that I could love you. I didn't even know what love was until I met you". Hermione's eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh, Harry". She whispered.

"I know that I can always count on you to be there for me, and I hope you feel the same way about me. I hope you feel that you can come to me for anything.

"Hermione, you were my first true love, and I want you to be my last. I want to wake up every morning and look over at you, the angel beside me. I want to wake up knowing that I am the happiest and luckiest man on earth, because I have you. Hermione Anna Granger, I love you and I would like to know if you will make me the happiest man on earth? Will you be my wife?" There were tears falling down her cheeks now. She looked at Harry's hopeful eyes and she nodded.

"Of course I will Harry. I love you". Harry stood up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Everyone started clapping and Harry and Hermione broke apart and looked at everyone. The whole school, fourth years and up, were watching them and cheering. Harry heard Seamus' and Dean's voices shouting.

"Go Harry!" Harry smiled, and then Draco shouted out:

"Kiss her again!" Harry looked over at him and then kissed Hermione again. Everyone was clapping harder now.

Ron, Erin, Ginny, Draco and Lupin all rushed over to Harry and Hermione, but found it difficult to push through the crowd. Finally when they got to them Ginny and Erin rushed to Hermione and the three girls hugged. Ron, Draco and Lupin all went to Harry. Lupin patted him on the back, Ron was laughing at Harry, muttering about how he couldn't believe he actually did it and Draco held out his hand for a handshake, but Harry pulled Draco into a hug, which he returned.

By then everyone was trying to get to Harry and Hermione. All the girls that were part of the "Harry Potter Fan Club" Were crying and all the guys were congratulating him.

When Harry and Hermione finally were able to get back together it was the last song of the dance. Harry pulled Hermione close to him and they danced.

When the song was over Harry and Hermione walked back up to their room. They got into their pajamas and slid into bed.

"I love you Harry". Hermione said as she cuddled into his arms.

"I love you too Hermione. And I meant everything I said tonight". Hermione smiled.

"Thank you". She looked down at her hand and she fingered the ring. "It's beautiful".

"It was my mom's. My dad proposed to my mom on Christmas so I thought I would follow the tradition, the ring and all". Hermione smiled.

"Thank you so much Harry, can we go and tell my parents tomorrow?" Harry laughed.

"Of course, and then we'll go tell Uncle Vernon and Dudley okay?" Hermione nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed her.

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up early. They quickly got showered and dressed so they could catch the school train.

When they got to London they hired a taxi and they went to Hermione's parent's house.

Hermione opened the door and walked in.

"Mommy, Daddy? Are you home?" Frank and Elizabeth came running into the entrance way.

"Hermione, Harry Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas". They replied together.

"Mommy, Daddy, we need to talk to you. Please don't get mad okay. We know we're young, but I want you to respect our decision". Elizabeth was shocked.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant". Hermione was shocked.

"NO". She said looking at her mom. "Of course not. We just wanted to tell you guys that we we're engaged". Elizabeth relaxed.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations. I'm so happy". Frank looked at Harry and smiled.

"You take care of her, okay son". Harry nodded.

"Of course". Elizabeth took Hermione into another room for a "talk" and Frank sat Harry down at the kitchen table and he sat across from him.

"So, Harry, you want to marry my daughter". Harry nodded. "Why?"

"Because I love Hermione and I am the luckiest person on earth that I know her, the fact that she's going to marry me is beyond belief. All I want is to wake up next to her every morning, knowing that I'm the luckiest person on earth". Frank smiled and nodded. He put his hand out to Harry.

"Welcome to the family Harry". He said kindly. Harry shook his hand and replied.

"Thank you". Hermione then walked into the kitchen with her mom.

"Mom says that we can stay here for the night and she'll drive us to the Dursley's tomorrow.

"Thank you Elizabeth" Harry said kindly. He stood up and hugged Hermione. Frank looked at his watch, surprised.

"It's six o'clock already. How about I take the happy couple and my beautiful wife out for dinner". They all agreed and they went out to a French restaurant called "Le Chateaux".

When they got back it was about ten o'clock. Harry and Hermione decided to go right to bed since they had to get up early the next morning to go to Harry's house. Harry and Hermione got into their pajamas and Harry slid into his bed. Hermione walked through the bedroom door and climbed into his bed.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I always sleep with you". She replied.

"But what about your parents?"

"What about them? They'll have to accept that I'm going to marry you. They'll figure it out eventually". Harry smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed Hermione.

"Goodnight honey". He said smiling.

"Goodnight". With that the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up to the sound of voices out side of Harry's room.

"Why is she in there Frank? She's too young to be sleeping with her boyfriend".

"Her fiancée, Lizzie. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Besides I trust our daughter to make the right decision. You should trust her too". Hermione climbed out of bed, with Harry right behind her. It was a good thing that Harry decided to wear pajama pants that night, or he would have been in a lot of trouble.

They walked out of the room and Hermione started to talk to her mom.

"Mommy, we live together already. We have the same room at Hogwarts. I can't believe you don't trust me enough to... you know". Elizabeth shook her head.

"It's not that I don't trust you... it's just that".

"You don't trust me". Harry finished. Elizabeth looked at Harry and blushed. Harry shook his head. He walked back into his room and got ready for their trip to the Dursley's.

"Mommy, how could you not trust him? He's been the best boyfriend anyone could ever have! I trust him not to do anything that would be immoral. He even told me that he doesn't want to have sex until he's married. He says that it's the right thing to do. Daddy trusts him, and dads are supposed to be the ones who sit down and drill the boyfriend, grinding them into the ground until the boy thinks that the girl isn't worth the torture, like Daddy did to Viktor". Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. She walked into her room and got ready for the trip.

_I'm sorry Harry. _Hermione said to Harry through her mind.

_It's okay, it isn't your fault._

_I know, but I can't believe her._

_Well, how about we spend today getting money from my vault and buying a car. I have my driver's license, I'll drive us down._

_Okay, well if we hurry we can floo from your Uncle John's house before he leaves for work._

_Okay. _Harry and Hermione hurried to get ready and they rushed to Harry's Uncle John's house down the street. They quickly explained everything to him and they flooed right to Diagon Ally, where Harry got the gold from the bank, exchanged it for muggle money and they flooed back to John's house within the hour (Before 9:00am). They went downtown and looked through all of the car dealerships. Before long Harry had made his selection. A silver Corvette Convertible with a black removable top. Harry got license plates and he drove Hermione back to her house so they could pick up their stuff. They quickly said goodbye to her parents and soon they were on the road again.

"So, Hermione, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine now; I just can't believe my mom said that".

"It's okay, besides, I was wondering if you wanted me to buy a house and we could live together this summer". Hermione was shocked, and then smiled.

"Of course I do. That would be awesome". They pulled up to a stop sign and Hermione kissed Harry. The two of them talked about this for about four hours, until they pulled into the Dursley's driveway.

Harry and Hermione walked up, hand in hand to the front door. Harry pulled in open, moved out of the way so Hermione could go in and then he followed.

"UNCLE VERNON, DUDLEY". He yelled. "IS ANYBODY HOME?" Then came an answer from the rec. room.

"I am, but dad isn't". Dudley replied. Harry and Hermione walked into the room.

"Hey Dudley". Harry said. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good. You know Hermione right?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend".

"Nope". Dudley looked at them shocked.

"Did you break up?" Harry smiled at the confused look on Dudley's face, it looked like the face he made what trying to do math.

"No, we're Engaged". Hermione showed Dudley the ring.

"Holy shit, where did you get the ring?" Harry smiled.

"It was my moms". Harry said to Dudley. "My Dad and Mom's best friend Remus Lupin gave it to me, along with her and Dad's wedding rings". Dudley nodded.

"Dad will be back in a little while. He said he'd be back by four, that's in fifteen minutes so, pull up some couch". Harry sat down on a chair and Hermione collapsed onto his lap. As promised, fifteen minutes later Vernon walked in.

"Oh, hello Harry, hello Hermione, what brings you here?"

"We wanted to tell you something". Vernon looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. They looked at Vernon and at the exact same time said:

"We're engaged". Vernon was shocked. He took Hermione's hand and looked at the ring.

"It's nice". He said with approval.

"Thank you". Hermione said smiling. Harry looked at her with a smile and then turned to Vernon.

"Also Uncle, I'm going to be moving out after the end of this year. All we have to do is find a house, or if Hermione wants, we might move into Sirius' old house". Hermione turned to Harry.

"Really?" She asked, excited.

"Really". He said smiling. He pulled a key out of his pocket. "This is the key to the Manor". He dangled it in front of Hermione's face. "This is your copy of it. Here is mine". He handed her the key and pulled out his keychain. It had the key to the manor, the Dursley's house and his car.

"Oh my god". She said smiling. She hugged him. "Thank you". Vernon looked at the happy couple.

"So, how long are you staying?"

"How long are we welcome?" Harry asked.

"As long as you like". Harry smiled at his Uncle.

"Well, I was wondering if on the 30th you could give us a ride to London so we can catch the train to Hogwarts. Is it also possible to keep my car here over the terms?" Vernon nodded.

"Of course, just park it in the garage. It'll be there for you as soon as you come for it". Harry smiled and thanked him. "Oh, Hermione". Vernon said smiling. "You can have the guest room if you like". Hermione smiled but declined.

"If it is alright, I would like to stay with Harry". She said sweetly.

"Of course, just take your luggage up, Harry will show you where the room is". Hermione nodded and thanked him.

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione spent their time catching up with Vernon and Dudley, and on the last day Vernon drove Harry and Hermione to the train.

* * *

Star in a Daze: I hope you like! Please review! 


	18. The Election

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Election**

**Disclaimer: Hermione:** The very awesome Star in a Daze doesn't own Harry Potter, but she should because Harry proposed to me!

**Star in a Daze**: Lol, sorry, I have that affect on people! So, I hope you all like the chappie! Please R&R!

* * *

Harry and Hermione were on the train back to Hogwarts. They were alone in a private car at the front of the train. Hermione had fallen asleep and was curled up in a ball in Harry's lap. He had his arms wrapped around her and had his head leaning on hers. He could smell her shampoo. It smelled sweetly like strawberries, mixed with her honey flavored perfume. The diamonds on her ring shone brightly with the afternoon sun. This was heaven, Harry thought. There was nothing more wonderful in the world then that exact moment.

Harry let out a sigh. He then fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later by Hermione.

"Harry, honey, it's time to wake up. We'll be at school any minute now". Harry looked at Hermione and crossed his arms. He let out an annoyed sound and turned away. Hermione looked shocked. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry looked at her.

"You wake me up and you don't even give me a kiss. I'm major insulted". Harry then turned away and pretended to cry. Hermione walked over to him and turned him to face her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him; just enough to leave him wanting more, then she turned away and left.

Harry stood in the car, stunned, and then he raced after her. He caught up to her and pulled her lips onto his.

A few minutes later they felt the train stop. They went back to their car to grab their stuff, and then they walked up to Hogwarts, hand in hand.

Harry and Hermione walked into the school hand in hand. Every so often Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione quickly. Every time he did that she blushed, and then she kissed him back.

It was almost time for dinner so they went up to their room, dropped off their stuff and headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall smiling. They opened the door and were blown away by a mad cheer. As they were walking to the Gryffindor table everyone in the hall was clapping. It was like the Yule Ball all over again. Hermione was blushing, and Harry, so Seamus and Dean would stop telling him too, leaned in and kissed Hermione. He then stuck his tongue out at them.

"GO Harry!" They yelled. Harry laughed and took Hermione's hand again. He slid into a seat next to Draco, and across from Ron. Ron was grinning broadly, but the look clearly said that Ron wanted to say something, but didn't know if he should.

"Out with it Ron". Harry said, smiling. Ron doubled over laughing. Erin, who was sitting beside him, elbowed him and looked at Harry.

"He won a bet against Moody. Moody didn't think you would go through with it". Harry started laughing. It was a good time, friends all around him and his beautiful fiancée sitting next to him.

"Hermione Potter, I like the sound of that". Hermione was saying to Lavender. Lavender was hanging on to her every word. She was going out with Seamus, but HE never did anything romantic like Harry does. During that conversation Harry made a rose appear in Hermione's goblet, made of fire. She looked in her cup and smiled. "Thank you Harry". She said, grinning ear to ear. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Lavender looked over at Seamus, who was talking to Dean beside her and sighed. Hermione looked at her friend and sighed.

_Harry, can you talk to Seamus? I think Lavender is feeling a little bit unappreciated right now. _Harry looked over at Lavender and nodded.

_Sure._ Harry stood up and walked over to Seamus. "Hey, Seamus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seamus nodded and followed Harry to a quiet part of the hall. "Seamus, could I offer you a little advice?" Seamus nodded.

"Of course". Harry nodded.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, but could I help you plan something romantic for you to do with Lavender? She and Hermione were talking and she thinks that you don't take her seriously".

"But I do, I love Lavender".

"Have you told her that?"

"No".

"Well, tell her, and tomorrow Ginny, Draco, Hermione and I are going on a New Years Eve picnic. Why don't you and Lavender come with? Surprise her with her favorite flowers. You do know what they are?"

"No". Harry shook his head.

"Give me a second". _Hey, Hermione, what's Lavender's favorite flower?_

_Just a second...She likes light purple lilies._

_Okay, thank you. I love you_

_Love you more. _Hermione broke the connection and Harry smiled.

"Her favorite flowers are light purple lilies". Seamus looked shocked.

"How do you know?" Harry smiled.

"A little bird told me. Well, lilies aren't that hard to find. I'll help you pick some out tomorrow while I go with Draco to pick up Hermione's blue roses and Ginny's lilacs. Come with?" Seamus nodded. "Good. I'll come by the common room tomorrow at around three. Be ready to leave. And don't tell Lavender. Just say that you have a special surprise for her tomorrow".

"Okay". Seamus thanked Harry and the two of them walked back to the Gryffindor table. Harry slid back beside Hermione giving her a kiss on the cheek.

After dinner Harry and Draco quickly talked about the plan for the next day and then Harry went back to his room with Hermione. They stayed up for awhile talking and watching TV, but then they got tired. Harry undressed, down to his boxers, and slid into bed. Hermione came in a few moments later in her new nightgown. It was red silk with black lace on it. Hermione climbed into bed and kissed Harry.

"Goodnight Harry". She said seductive. She then rolled over and pretended to fall asleep right away. Harry wouldn't take this. He rolled her over and started to tickle her. She rolled out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom part of the room. Harry chased her all around the room. He finally caught her. He pulled her onto the couch and started to tickle her again. She started to struggle, and soon Harry was on top of her. She looked into his eyes. He stopped tickling her and stared back into them. Hermione reached up to give him a kiss. Harry bent down, following suite and just as his lips brushed hers, she pushed him off and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Harry followed her and ran right into the door. He banged on the door and then shrugged. Telling Hermione that he was going back to bed he walked over to his room, closed the door, and then tiptoed back to the door. Hermione opened the bathroom door and looked around. She saw Harry and was quick, but now quick enough. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. After a moment Hermione began to giggle. Harry looked at her and shook his head. He walked back into his bedroom, followed closely by Hermione. They spent the rest of the night kissing, and they finally got to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up around noon. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully beside him. She was having a wonderful dream. He got up and got ready for the day. Hermione slept all through this.

_Hermione was walking down the aisle. She looked down at Harry, who was standing at the alter. She slowly walked to him. The priest in front of her began to say the vows. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the house of god to join two people together in holy matrimony. Do you, Hermione Granger, take Harry Potter to be your husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Hermione smiled. "I do". The priest turned to Harry. "And do you Harry Potter take Hermione Granger to be your wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "I don't want to be the loser for your love no more, bye bye". _

Hermione woke up with a shock. Harry was standing over her singing the song "Bye Bye Bye" by NSYNC. He smiled at her.

"Just messing with your mind". He said grinning. He leaned down, kissed her on the nose and ran out of the room. Hermione started to laugh and she threw a pillow at him.

Harry went down to the Great hall. It was one o'clock by then. He ate lunch with Ron and Erin and then met Draco in his Common Room at two thirty. Harry explained to Draco that Seamus and Lavender were coming that night and Draco didn't mind.

At three o'clock Harry and Draco made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Seamus". Harry said with a smile. "You ready?"

"Yup". Seamus pulled on his cloak and put on gloves and a hat.

"Good, now we just have to stop in my room to grab my cloak okay". Seamus nodded. They walked down to Harry's room and the three of them stepped in. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking. When the three boys walked in they got up and kissed their respected boyfriends.

"Hermione, the three of us are going for a drink in Hogsmeade. We'll be back in time for yours, Ginny's and Lavender's surprise. Be dressed warmly by six okay. We have to go outside. Also, meet in the common room okay?" Hermione nodded. Harry grabbed his cloak, gloves and hat and he pulled them on. He walked over to Hermione and he hugged and kissed her. "I love you Hermione". He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too". They kissed quickly and Harry left with his two friends.

The three boys walked down to Hogsmeade. First they decided to go to the new addition to Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

"Hey Fred, hey George". Harry said as they walked in.

"Hey Harry," they replied. They were sitting in front of their counter, eating a box of doughnuts. They looked over at Draco and glared at him. "If you hurt our sister emotionally". Fred said warningly. "We'll hurt you physically". Draco gulped. Fred then turned to Harry and smiled. "So, is Hermione still your girlfriend?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No". Fred looked shocked.

"I'm sorry". He said nicely and George nodded.

"Why? She's my fiancée". George grabbed a doughnut and threw it at him. Harry reflexively caught it. "Thanks". He said with a smile and took a bite out of it.

"Congratulations". They said. Just then Angelina walked out of the back room. She walked over to Fred and sat on his lap. Harry raised his eyebrows and Fred grinned.

"Hey, you two aren't the only people with fiancées". He said defensively. Angelina looked shocked.

"Oh, little Harry is engaged!" She said excitedly. "Who's the lucky girl?" Harry grinned and Fred shook his head rapidly telling Harry not to say.

"Hermione". He said happily. Angelina smiled.

"So, Fred, they're engaged. Twenty Galleons I believe". She said happily. Harry was really mad.

"Okay, how many people have bet on my love life?" He asked. Everyone in the room looked at each other, including Seamus and Draco.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Draco asked him. Fred was rummaging through his money. He went to hand the money to Angelina, but Harry was faster. He took the money out of Fred's hand.

"I believe that is rightfully mine and Hermione's, since you people are so excited about our love lives". He put the money in his pocket. He then turned to Draco and Seamus. "We better go, we have to stop by the restaurant, plus we have to pick up the flowers". They boys nodded. They bid farewell to Fred, George and Angelina and they left.

Harry led Draco and Seamus to a restaurant a few blocks away. Harry walked in and, as usual, everyone was staring at him. Harry walked right up to the storeowner.

"Mr. Metcalf. I was just making sure that everything was ready downstairs".

"Of course it is Mr. Potter. You did write us saying that it was now for six?"

"Yes".

"Very good. Now, would you like to see the decorations?"

"If you don't mind".

"Of course not, follow me". Harry, Draco and Seamus followed Mr. Metcalf down to the basement. It was decorated to look exactly like a forest on a starry night. There was a picnic blanket on the ground, set with six places.

"It's beautiful". Harry said to Mr. Metcalf. "Thank you so much. Hermione will love it!" Mr. Metcalf smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you are too kind".

Draco, Seamus and Harry talked to Mr. Metcalf for a few minutes, then Harry said that they had to go, but would be back in about twenty minutes with flowers.

Harry ushered Draco and Seamus down the street into a delicate flower shop. Harry walked right in and up to the counter.

"Hi Alana". He said. "Is my order in?"

"Yes it is Harry, here you are, two dozen blue roses for the beautiful Hermione. They're free of charge".

"Thank you, but I also need a bouquet of light purple lilies and a bouquet of lilacs. You have them right?"

"Of course". She ran into the back room and grabbed two big bouquets.

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked, pulling out his money.

"These are free of charge also. You are such a frequent customer you have earned to have some free flowers". Harry smiled.

"Thank you Alanna. I'm sure that Hermione, Ginny and Lavender will love them".

Alanna smiled. They bid her farewell and rushed back to the restaurant. They quickly put down the flowers and Harry put a "never-die" spell on them.

The three boys ran back to Hogwarts to get Hermione, Ginny and Lavender. They walked up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry said the password (twittlebird) and they piled in.

"Hermione". Harry called. "Ginny, Lavender". The three girls came down from Ginny's dorm. They were busy pulling on their cloaks. Hermione, after her cloak was on, ran over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Hermione". Harry said cheerfully, "You three ready to go?"

"Yup". The three boys took the hands of their respected girlfriends/fiancées and they led them down to Hogsmead. When they got to the street that the restaurant was on the boys blindfolded their girlfriends/fiancées. They led them to the restaurant and down to the basement. The boys helped the girls take off their cloaks, and then they took the blindfolds off.

"Oh my gosh". Hermione gasped.

"It's beautiful". Ginny exclaimed.

"I love it". Lavender said. She turned to Seamus and smiled. "Thank you". The boys led the girls to their spots.

"We thought that this year we would celebrate New Years here". Harry said. "We thought you girls might want to get out of the school".

"But I thought that students weren't allowed out of the school at night without teacher supervision". Lavender said, anxiously. Harry looked at her.

"What are Hermione and I? Stewed Mandrakes?" He said teasingly. Everyone laughed.

A little while later the restaurant owner came down.

"Hello everyone". He said. "Are you all ready to order?" Harry looked at everyone and nodded.

"Yes, I think we are". He motioned for them to order.

"I'll have the lasagna and a diet coke". Lavender said. "The vegetarian lasagna please". He nodded and scribbled her order on a piece of paper.

"I'd like the steak, medium rare, with a baked potato and gravy and a coke". Seamus said.

"A Caesar salad". Ginny said with a smile, "and a diet coke".

"A hamburger with fries and a Root beer". Draco said.

"I'll have spaghetti with a meat sauce, and a diet coke". Hermione said, smiling.

"I'll have the same". Harry said.

"Very good, I'll be back soon with your drinks". He turned around and left. Draco looked at Ginny.

"Honey, are you sure you only want a Caesar salad? You don't want anything else?" Ginny shook her head.

"I want to lose some weight before our wedding". Draco shook his head.

"If anything you need to gain weight". He said.

"If everything goes according to plan, I'll gain some weight after our wedding". Ginny winked at Hermione, but Draco looked confused. Everyone around him was laughing at what Ginny said, but he didn't get it.

"What does she mean?" Draco asked Harry. Harry looked at him, and then burst into laughter again.

The owner then came down with the drinks. He placed them in front of everyone and then went back upstairs, saying that their food was almost done.

After everyone had finished their dinner (Harry ordered cheesecake for everyone for dessert) they all got up, and went down to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry went up to the counter and ordered white wine for everyoneHe then carried them back to the table that they were sitting at. He passed them around and held his glass up for a toast.

"To us, may the New Year bring happiness and Draco the courage to put up with a wife". Everyone laughed and clinked their glasses together.

"So, Draco, Ginny, where are you going to live this summer, after you're married?" Draco looked at Ginny and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, the ministry is still working in the manor, I don't think they'll let me have it back when they're done. I guess I'll just look for a house on Easter or something".

_Hey, Hermione. _Harry said through his mind. _How about they come and live with us in the Manor. It's way too big for just the two of us. _Hermione looked at him.

_Sure. _She said happily. _That'll be fun! It'll be like were room mates, and I know Ginny wants kids so there'll be little kids running around. It'll be so much fun._

Harry looked over at Draco and Ginny.

"Well, we're living in the Black Manor. It was given to me by Sirius. Why don't you guys live with us? Its way too big for just the two of us, it'll probably be too big for the four of us, but I think that'll change". Draco looked at Ginny. She smiled blissfully and nodded.

"Sure, thank you Harry... and Hermione". He said, "But what do you mean that it'll change?" Again, everyone laughed and again Draco wondered what everyone was laughing about.

At around eleven forty-five they all headed outside to watch the midnight fireworks. They watched them, but what surprised Harry most was when it was time for the countdown. The fireworks that were going started to have the numbers: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione, while Draco kissed Ginny and Seamus kissed Lavender. Harry looked at Seamus, trying to tell him to tell her that he loves her. Seamus looked at Lavender and smiled.

"I love you Lavender Brown". He said quietly. Lavender's eyes filled with tears and she looked in his eyes.

"I love you too".

The three couples stayed there for a while. They drank a few glasses of wine and then they walked back to Hogwarts.

A few days later, two days before the term started again, was the day of the election. Harry and Hermione were going to go with the rest of the teachers to listen to the speeches and vote.

They left at about one o'clock. The elections weren't going to start until three, but they wanted to get there early.

After they got there, Harry and Hermione walked to the front of the stage. They saw Mr. Weasley behind the curtain and they called him over.

"Hi Mr. Weasley, how are you?" Harry said pleasantly. Mr. Weasley smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm fine, how are you two? Ron wrote Molly and me and said you were engaged. Congratulations".

"Thank you". Harry and Hermione replied together. The three of them talked for a little while, and then Harry and Hermione had to go get seats.

Albus had saved seats for them in the front row. They sat down and waited for the speeches to start.

At three o'clock on the dot a man came out, who Harry recognized as Fudge's old assistant, Michael Fredrickson.

"Hello everyone, and welcome. We are here for the election of the new minister for magic". Everyone clapped. "But before we introduce the candidates I would like us to have a moment of silence for our old minister Cornelius Fudge, who just died a tragic death". Everyone bowed their heads and a moment later Michael raised his head and began to speak again. "Okay, now I would like to introduce the candidates. We have Richard Herring, Monica Chandler, Amanda Lawrence and Arthur Weasley". Everyone clapped. "First I think we should hear from Richard". A tall man walked out of the back room. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't look older than twenty-five.

"Hello everyone. My name is Richard Herring. I have been working in the ministry for five years now. I have always wanted to help the community..." The speech went on for about five minutes. Harry had to admit that it was a good speech; Arthur would have to work really hard to beat him.

Next came Monica. She was a short and skinny woman with long black hair. She stood in front of the crowd and said her speech. It wasn't nearly as good as Richard's, and neither was Amanda's.

When Arthur Weasley came out he cleared his throat and said his speech.

"Good afternoon, fellow witches and wizards of England. I am here today to ask you what you think of our community. Do you think it is a good community? Is it a bad one? Do you think that our world is safe for our young children to be growing up in? Are you worried that muggles are going to find out about us?

I am a father of seven. I have lived in this wizarding community my whole life. I have always considered it safe for our children. But when you-know-who started to gain power over our world our streets were no longer safe for anyone to be in.

I am sure you are wondering what I could possibly do about this. All I want done for this world is for everyone to be safe. I want to be able to send my children to school, not having to worry about ever seeing them again. I want to be able to walk down the street, without having to look behind me every time I hear a noise, worried that it's you-know-who following me. I am sure you all agree with me when I say that our town needs more security. I am sure you all want to send your children off to school without worrying.

If I am elected minister, I will make sure that our schools are safe. I will make sure that our children can have an education, without having to worry about something or someone coming to get them. Children are our future, and if they don't have a future, will anyone else? Will the witches and wizards of the world die out because our streets weren't safe? Who's with me?" Everyone started to clap. Harry and Hermione were cheering, along with everyone else. It took several minutes for Michael to calm everyone down.

"Okay, everyone. I would like to thank all of you for being here today. The election booths will be open in a few minutes. Please line up, with your workers ID and I will admit you to the booths". Harry looked at Albus and he handed Harry and Hermione a card. It was their ID. They lined up and voted.

After everyone had voted Harry and Hermione made there way into the reception area to meet with everyone. They found Mr. Weasley so they went over to congratulate him on his speech.

"Mr. Weasley, that was excellent!" Harry said to him. "I loved it".

"Thank you". He said. "I hope that everyone else did too".

"When do we get to find out who won?" Hermione asked. Arthur scratched his head.

"I don't know, as soon as everyone here votes. It should be in a few moments". Just then Dumbledore walked over. The four of them talked for a little while, until Michael came back.

"Hello, I would like to invite everyone back into the hall so I can announce who our new minister is. Also, I would like all candidates to come with me back on stage".

Everyone followed Michael back into the auditorium and sat down. A few minutes later he walked on stage and cleared his throat.

"Hello everybody. I would like to say that the election was really close. I don't think there has ever been a closer one actually. But, I would like to introduce to you your new minister for magic... MR. WEASLEY!"

Everyone started to clap. Harry stood up and whistled, soon joined by everyone else.

Mr. Weasley walked to the front of the stage and cleared his throat.

"Thank you everyone for this honor. I am sure that I will do an adequate job. I hope you will all accept that I am minister, and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to hear them. I hope that I have a long and pleasurable stay here". Everyone started to clap again.

Harry and Hermione rushed over to Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Minister Weasley, congratulations". He laughed.

"Thank you Harry, I hope that you'll tell Ron and Ginny".

"Of course we will, we'll tell them as soon as we get back to Hogwarts. Also, would you like to come to the Black manor tomorrow for dinner?" Harry asked politely.

"Sure, what time should I be there?" He asked. Harry thought for a second.

"Around six?"

"Sure, I'll be there".

"Bring Mrs. Weasley and all, of the kids okay". Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Okay".

Harry and Hermione then had to leave. They flooed back to Hogwarts and ran up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron!" Hermione called as she entered the room. "Ron, Ginny come here!"

Ron and Ginny came running down, Ginny from the girls' dorm and Ron from the boys'. Draco was following Ginny and Erin was following Ron.

"Ron". Harry said breathlessly. "Your dad, he won!" Ginny jumped up and down and squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. She hugged Hermione and then Draco. "Daddy won". Harry smiled and Ron looked shocked.

"He must have given a really good speech to beat that Richard guy that was running". Harry nodded.

"Oh, he blew Dobby's socks off!" Ron and Harry started to laugh. Harry then made everyone be quiet.

"I have an announcement to make". He said to them. "Tomorrow afternoon we are going to have a party for Mr. Weasley at the black manor. But I need everyone's help to clean up the rooms a little bit before he gets there, so I was wondering if, well you four could help me tomorrow". Everyone nodded.

"Of course we will". Ginny said smiling. Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you". He said. "If it is possible I would like you there by nine. I also need to pick up everything for the dinner, so I need Draco to come to the store with me tomorrow morning after everyone gets there, okay". Draco nodded.

"Sure, no problem". He said smiling. Harry nodded.

"So, thank you, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow. I want to get some dinner now, Hermione you want to come to the kitchens with me? I'm sure you're hungry too".

"Sure". She replied.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at Draco and nodded.

"I do". She said. Harry nodded and the three of them headed down to the kitchens.

"Harry Potter, such an honor it is". Dobby said when the three of them walked into the kitchens.

"Hiya Dobby, we're here to get something to eat if it isn't too much trouble. We missed dinner".

"No trouble sir. Come, sit, Mr. Potter and Misses Granger and Weasley". They thanked him and they sat down at a small table.

"So, Ginny, what's on your mind?" Harry asked her. "I know you wanted to talk about something". Ginny looked at her hands and sighed.

"It's about Draco". She said. "I really want to have kids, but I don't think he'll want to once we're married. What can I do?" Hermione looked at her friend.

"Talk to him of course". She said calmly. "I'm sure he wants kids. I know Harry does, because I talked to him and he said that he does". Harry nodded.

"That's right. I do want kids, once we're married. Most boys do want kids you know. All you have to do is get them to admit it. And if he doesn't want kids, tell him that you'll have kids, if they are his or not". Harry winked at her and she giggled.

"Are you sure that will work?" She asked. "I mean, I love Draco with all my heart but I do want kids, but I don't want kids that aren't his".

"Ginny, you are only fifteen, well you'll be sixteen in a few days, and do you really want to start having kids as soon as you're married? I mean you'll be sixteen years old and still in school. Don't you want to wait until you and Draco graduate?" Hermione asked. "That's why Harry and I are waiting until the summer after we graduate before we get married. I know that I don't want a kid until I'm out of school and have a job". Ginny nodded.

"I know that I want to wait until we're out of school to have kids, but what about next year at school? I mean I'll be married to a guy whose room is on the other side of the castle. How am I going to manage that?" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know. I can't even last one night without Harry beside me". She said. Harry put his arm around her and smiled.

"Am I that irresistible?" He asked her. She laughed and pushed him away.

"You wish". He looked offended and leaned over to the side and pretended to cry. Hermione hugged him. "But to me you are". He got up and smiled. He leaned in for a kiss and she gladly gave it to him. Ginny smiled and laughed just as Dobby came back.

"Oh, is Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger together at last? I was wondering when they would be". Harry looked shocked.

"Did everyone know we loved each other except us for all of these years?" Ginny looked at Dobby and they smiled. "You want to know what". Harry said. "Don't answer that". Ginny laughed and Dobby set down platters of food.

"Dig in". He said pleasantly, and they did. The three of them ate for about half an hour before they started to get full.

Once they had finished their dinner they went back upstairs, Ginny to the Gryffindor tower and Harry and Hermione to their room.

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up to the sound of their alarm at seven thirty. They rolled out of bed and got ready.

When they were ready they walked upstairs to Dumbledore's office. They had asked him the night before if they could use his fireplace to go the Grimwald place and he, of course, said yes. They opened his office door and slipped in. it was only eight thirty so everyone else wasn't there yet. Harry and Hermione took some floo powder and flooed to the house.

They climbed out of the fireplace and dusted themselves off. They then walked into the living room to find Draco, Ginny, Ron and Erin already hard at work.

"Bloody Hell". Harry said as he watched them. Hermione elbowed him and smiled.

"What are you all doing here already?" She asked them. They all looked at her and smiled.

"We thought that you could use a lot of help so we decided that we should come early and we would get more done". Ginny said smiling. She then walked over to them and whispered. "I talked to him. You were right Harry; he does want kids, after Hogwarts". Harry smiled at her.

"I knew it!" He said loudly. Everyone looked at Harry.

"You knew what?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ginny, his eyes twinkling. He looked directly at Ron and said:

"I knew that Draco Malfoy wanted to knock up your sister". He said smiling. Ginny slapped herself in the forehead and Hermione elbowed him again. Ron took one look at Draco and lunged at him. Erin tried to grab him, but missed and in less than two seconds Ron was sitting on top of Draco, punching him in the face. Harry rushed over and, with the help of Ginny; Harry pulled Ron off of Draco. Harry got Erin to calm him down Harry helped Draco up and apologized.

"Sorry you two, I didn't mean for Draco to go psycho freak on you heads. I won't say that you want to knock Ginny up again". Draco looked at Harry and then laughed. Harry winked at Ginny and she started to laugh too.

"Hey Draco, you ready to go shopping?"

"Yup". Harry smiled.

"Okay, now put this on". Harry handed Draco a helmet. He looked at it weirdly, shrugged and then put it on. Harry went to a table, opened the drawer and pulled out a set of keys. He put on a helmet, motioned for Draco to follow, kissed Hermione goodbye and walked into the garage.

Draco followed Harry and found himself looking at a large motorbike. He smiled and hopped on behind Harry. Harry started up the engine and drove down to the local Kwick-E-Mart. They walked in and started to get everything they needed.

First they got ready made mashed potatoes and ground beef. They got gravy mix and corn. Harry was going to make his specialty, Shepherd's pie. Then they got lots of ice cream, pudding and a few boxes of cake mix and icing. They bought the items and brought them back to the motorbike. But before they headed back Harry and Draco decided to take a walk. Harry looked at Draco and said:

"I really am sorry about what I said earlier. It was kind of mean".

"Oh, that's okay, I know you didn't mean for Ron to come over and try to kick my ass, which he didn't"

"Yes... I didn't mean for you to get hurt". Harry said very sarcastically. He shifted his eyes back and forth and Draco threw his shoe at him. Harry laughed. "Joking, I'm joking... or am I?" Draco shook his head.

"So, Harry, are you sure it's okay with you for us to move in this summer. I mean I don't want to intrude".

"Oh, don't worry. We want you guys there. And Hermione and I have become very good with silencing charms so I know we wont hear you. God, this is like you doing my little sister... and if you ever do that I'll murderize you".

"Don't worry; doing Katrina would be like doing you..." Draco put his hands on his face. "Eww, bad thoughts, bad, dirty, nasty thoughts". Harry laughed.

"At least you don't have a sister; I can't imagine the ugliness she would have. Just thinking about it makes me want to hurl... it's strange, I get the same feeling when I look at you!" Draco threw another shoe at Harry. "Hey, if you can't take the joke then... I don't know, and then don't listen to me when I make fun of you... so no eavesdropping on me okay". Draco looked at Harry as Harry burst into laughter. Draco shook his head and stood up off the bench they were sitting on.

"So, Harry, it's almost lunch time. Are we picking up lunch for everyone or is there food in the house?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"How about we pick up something and we disguise it as our own cooking". Harry said, enthusiastically. Draco nodded in agreement and they headed towards a chicken restaurant called "Lick-a-Chick". They picked up enough food for everyone and they brought it back to the house

Harry and Draco snuck the food in through the back door. The kitchen was "neat as a new pin". Harry and Draco told everyone that they were making lunch and a little while later they called everyone in, but not before they disposed of the empty takeout containers.

They laid the food out in front of everyone and sat down. Everyone looked at the perfectly made chicken and gasped.

"Harry, Draco, did you make all of this?" Erin asked. Harry looked at Draco and they nodded. "That's incredible".

"Thank you". Draco said politely. Hermione looked at Harry, but she could see right through his face. She knew that they didn't make it.

"Okay, Harry, after lunch can I help you with the dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can love, I wouldn't dream of making it without you". He said. Hermione laughed and so did everyone else.

After all of the lunch dishes were washed and put away everyone started to clean, except Harry and Hermione who started to cook ferociously. They made a triple layer chocolate cake, five different types of pudding (chocolate, vanilla, banana, butterscotch and pistachio), a huge shepherd's pie (which is ground beef mixed with gravy and corn with mashed potatoes piled on top. It is really quite delicious) and a Caesar salad. They iced the cake with chocolate icing and spelled out Congratulations on it in big, red letters. While the Shepherd's pie was in the oven Harry and Hermione set the table for 17 people (The nine Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Erin, Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Dumbledore). They placed the salad in the center of the table and, when it was out of the oven, they placed the Shepherd's pie in the center too. When everything was finally done, it was ten-to-six.

Everybody sat down for a few minutes, with a drink, for a well earned break. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and everyone started to pile in.

After about ten minutes everyone was there, so they could start dinner. Everyone ate all they could handle, and there were still extras. Then they ate all they could of the cake, pudding and the ice cream that Harry bought.

Once everyone had finished they all went into the living room, where they all had drinks. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were sitting in a corner, talking about how they were going to decorate their house. That was the summer job that they were planning.

"Harry". Hermione said. "Can our room have a fifteenth century dungeon, princess theme?" Harry looked at her.

"No flowers, no pink and no lace". He said simply. She looked at him.

"Okay, that's good for me. I want mahogany floors, purple walls, a dungeon, curved top door, a dark purple canopy bed and torches all around the room". Harry looked at her.

"You've been planning this for a long time haven't you?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Well, I love it. That'll be the first project we do here. You two should do your bedroom also. You want it to be welcoming for when you get back from your honeymoon". Draco looked at Ginny.

"You can design it any way you like, but my rules are the same as Harry's. No flowers, no pink and no lace". Ginny nodded.

"I can do that". She said. The four of them walked upstairs. Harry told Hermione to choose any room she wanted, she chose Sirius' old room on the fifth floor and then Harry told Draco and Ginny to choose any room that they wanted. They chose a room that was down the hall, on the third floor.

They then headed back downstairs to the living room.

"Harry". Mrs. Weasley called. "Harry, do tell me what the recipe for that Shepherd's Pie you made. It was excellent".

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I can't tell you the recipe. It was my mothers. I found it in her diary and I kind of wanted to keep it a secret".

"Oh, that's okay dear. I understand".

"But, you can take the leftover Pie home. I know that I won't eat it. There is too much there. It might last a few minutes when Fred and George come and visit you". Molly laughed.

"Thank you Harry. But do take some for yourself". Harry shook his head no.

"No, I really can't. It would go bad at school and I would have no time to eat it, because I eat in the Great Hall". Molly looked at Harry.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Well, thank you Harry". She said happily. Harry smiled and he went back to Hermione and Ginny who were now talking to Ginny's dad.

"Guess what daddy". Ginny was saying eagerly. "Draco and I have decided on a date for our wedding". He looked at Ginny.

"Oh, when?"

"July 6th. We wanted to get married early in the summer. We're getting married at Hogwarts too".

"Congratulations honey. I'm glad you chose a date. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see the invitations you pick out". Ginny smiled happily.

"Hermione and I picked them out a few days ago. Draco and I are just going to finish filling them out and then we'll send them off". Arthur smiled and hugged his daughter.

"You know Ginny, I think I know someone who just got a big promotion and can pay for this wedding". He said, smiling at her. Ginny's smile widened.

"Really? Oh Daddy, thank you". She hugged him tighter. "But I need to know, how many people can I invite? If you are paying for it I need to know how many people you can pay for".

"Well, how about all the fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts, their families, the staff, all of our family and all of Draco's". Ginny looked at her father.

"Are you sure daddy?" He nodded. "OH, thank you Daddy". She cried. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other, and hugged.

Harry and Hermione decided to take a walk. They left their house and walked down the street. Suddenly they saw the worst thing. They saw Percy Weasley, lying dead on the sidewalk, with the dark mark hanging over him, a bunch of dark figures right behind him.

"We've been expecting you Mr. Potter". Said a voice that was burned into Harry's brain. Suddenly his scar started to hurt. It hit him like lightning.

"Voldemort". He breathed.

**

* * *

Star in a Daze: Oh my lord! I hope you don't all kill me! I'll update as soon as I can! Please forgive me! I love you all! Please review... or I won't post the next chappie! Mwahahaha!... I love you!**


	19. The Battle

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Battle**

**Disclaimer: Star:** I'll do the disclaimer today: I do not own Harry Potter; I just use the characters in a lame story!

**Star in a Daze:** Hi everyone! I know I left you all hanging there for a while. I hope you will all find it in your hearts to forgive me! You'll know what happens as soon as you read!

_Harry and Hermione decided to take a walk. They left their house and walked down the street. Suddenly they saw the worst thing. They saw Percy Weasley, lying dead on the sidewalk, with the dark mark hanging over him, a bunch of dark figures right behind him._

"_We've been expecting you Mr. Potter". Said a voice that was burned into Harry's brain. Suddenly his scar started to hurt. It hit him like lightning._

"_Voldemort". He breathed._

* * *

Harry stepped protectively in front of Hermione.

"Run". He told her. "Back to the house. Get Dumbledore".

Hermione nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and ran down the street, back to the manor. Before she got there though, one of Voldemort's death eaters threw a stunning spell at her, and she fell to the ground. The death eater went to go and get her, but when he tried to pick her up, a shield of fire went around it and he couldn't touch her.

"Leave her". Harry said. "Your battle is with me, not her. You will not touch her". Harry pulled out his wand. Voldemort looked at him and laughed.

"Didn't we try this last year Mr. Potter?" He said smiling. "And the year before? I thought you would be getting a little bit tired of the same old thing, but if you insist". Voldemort pulled out his wand. But Harry was ready for him.

"Expelliarmus". He shouted, but Voldemort blocked it. Then Voldemort turned around and threw a spell at Harry.

"Stupefy". He yelled. Harry moved out of the way and threw a stunning spell back at Voldemort.

Voldemort just barely made it out of the way. He motioned to one of his death eaters and he nodded. A few seconds later about twenty Dementors were walking towards Harry.

"_No, not Harry". Lily called._

"_Lily, take Harry and go. It's the only way"._

"_James!"_

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pulled himself out of the trance and stared at the Dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONOM, EXPECTO PATRONOM, EXPECTO PATRONOM" Harry called with all of his might. The silvery stag rushed from the tip of his wand, and charged down the Dementors.

Voldemort was furious. He stared daggers at Harry as he watched the stag cut down his Dementors, the Dementors that his predecessor, Salazar Slytherin, had once possessed.

As the stag rushed down the last few Voldemort turned to Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVERA". He shouted. The curse went right to Harry, but it didn't kill him. Voldemort stood there, amazed looking at Harry, who had his scimitar Tsian out. Harry had pulled it out at lightning speed and used it to cut the curse out of the way. Voldemort was shocked when he saw the scimitar.

"Where did you get that?" asked one of the death eaters. The one that Harry recognized as Pansy Parkinson's father, Joseph. Harry looked at him.

"The store". He said mockingly. Joseph was annoyed.

"I meant, how could you touch it? You need to be an elf to touch a scimitar, or else it'll burn you". Harry looked at him and pulled his longish hair away from his ears, showing prominent pointed ears that Harry had decided to keep after Halloween.

"You were saying?" Everyone looked at Harry in shock. There was whispering all throughout the band of death eaters. Voldemort looked at Harry.

"How?" He asked. Harry looked at him.

"Well, you see, it is quite easy to be an elf if your father is one. I mean, I know it didn't look like he was, but looks can be different from what they seem, now can't they?" Voldemort glared at Harry.

"Shut up Potter. If your father was an elf and I could kill him, then there is no reason for me not to be able to kill you now is there?" Harry looked at Voldemort critically.

"Actually, there is". He said with a grin.

"Well, why is that?" Voldemort asked him. Harry smiled a wicked smile and the ground all around Voldemort burst into flames.

"That is why". Harry said acrimoniously (resentfully). Voldemort was shocked at the power Harry possessed.

"An elemental". He said with a tone Harry couldn't quite pinpoint. "I see. This might get interesting". Suddenly the flames around Harry froze. An ice shield now surrounded Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Draco and Ginny standing behind him. Draco's hand was raised.

Harry was shocked.

"Harry". Ginny said. "Where is Hermione?" Harry looked over to his side.

"She's over there. No one can touch her, but I'll remove my shield. Draco, how long can that shield hold?" Draco shrugged.

"It's breaking now. We have to hurry". He said desperately. Harry nodded. Draco and Ginny both pulled their scimitars and Harry, who already has Tsian out, pulled out Cateroc.

Draco let down the shield of ice and the three of them rushed to their well known, but not talked about, positions.

Ginny ran over to Hermione.

"Enervate". She said, pointing at Hermione with her wand. Hermione woke up and stared right behind Ginny. Ginny turned around, grabbed Kay'lach and jabbed it through the death eater. She was in shock at what she had done, but she had no time to dwell on it. She helped Hermione to her feet and stood in front of her, Kay'lach and Afain raised, ready to fend off any death eaters that may come their way.

Harry looked over at Ginny and Hermione. Ginny had managed to wake up Hermione. He was glad she was all right, but he didn't have time to go over.

"Ginny". He yelled over to them. "Get Hermione back to the house and go get Dumbledore". Ginny looked at him and nodded.

Hermione pulled out her double-ended sword Maker'tian (which meant Termanator) and her and Ginny ran back to the house, this time making it there safely, with their weapons drawn, fending off anyone who got in their way.

Voldemort, on the other hand, was distracted by Draco.

"Lucius' son". He said. "Good, you have come. Now, destroy Harry Potter, like your father would have done". Draco looked over at Harry.

"No". He said. "No. I won't kill him. I know I can't kill you, but I refuse to kill him". Voldemort was angry. He sent a huge bolt of lightning out of his wand, not aimed at any particular person, but he just let it go and it hit many of the nearby houses. Draco flinched as he imagined all of the innocent people who had just died.

Harry walked up behind Draco. He had Tsian and Cateroc sheathed and his wand drawn.

"Draco". He said, with his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'll take it from here. It is said that only I can destroy him. I need you to go make sure there are some survivors over there. Use the ice, and I'll use my fire to protect you". Draco nodded, knowing that Harry was right. Draco put up walls of ice around the houses and he walked over to them, right through the ice.

Harry watched Draco for a second and then turned to Voldemort. "Now, on to what we were doing. How would you like to be killed today?" Harry asked him. "Would you like to be chopped into stewed pumpkin, or would you like it to be quick and painless with a wand?" Voldemort looked at Harry and laughed.

"I don't know? I think I'll use a sword. Maybe I can last a little longer than the baby with his knife". The death eaters laughed and Harry just stared at him.

Voldemort conjured a sword and looked at Harry.

"Well, En Garde". He said to Harry, pointedly. Harry smiled and slowly drew Kulin'afe. He put it in fighting stance, but angled it so Voldemort could see the name Godric Gryffindor on it. Voldemort hesitated for a second and Harry swung left.

Voldemort barely had time to pull up his sword to block the attack when another one came soaring at him from a different angle. Voldemort, again blocked the attack, and this time jabbed at Harry's right side.

Harry easily moved out of the way of Voldemort's attack and he reached into his boot and pulled out one of his daggers. He threw it at Voldemort's face, but he took his sword and slashed it. The dagger fell meaninglessly to his side.

Voldemort looked at Harry.

"You know, this is exactly how Godric Gryffindor perished. He was in a fencing match with Salazar Slytherin. He lost and it cost him his life, and the lives of many others of his species. He was also an elf you know. Those retched things should be banned from the earth". Harry was angry. He jabbed at Voldemort with all of his might. Voldemort merely sidestepped and pulled his sword up to Harry's throat.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you will kill me? I think not". Harry looked at Voldemort with disgust. Suddenly Voldemort dropped the sword, cursing.

Harry smiled and kicked the sword up into his hand. He easily flipped the sword so it was hilt first and handed it to Voldemort.

"I do want to kill you, but not like a coward". He said. Voldemort took the sword and swung it at Harry's head. Harry ducked and pulled his other dagger. This one hit him in the knee and Voldemort couldn't move that leg.

"Curse you Potter". He said as he pulled the dagger out. Harry just shrugged and threw another attack.

Voldemort blocked Kulin'afe with his sword and threw the dagger at Harry. Harry was fast enough to move his chest out of range, but Voldemort had hit him with his own dagger right in the arm.

Sputtering curses, Harry pulled out the dagger. He tossed it down and it miraculously landed right into the scabbard in his boot.

With his emerald green eyes flashing Harry sheathed Kulin'afe and pulled out Tsian and Caderoc with one swift movement.

Voldemort looked at the weapons. He was worried, but a step ahead of Harry. He quickly used a doubling spell on the sword and he had two swords. Harry didn't care though; he knew that he could conquer Voldemort with Tsian and Caderoc. They were the best weapons there were.

Voldemort and Harry fought with an intense series of blows. Voldemort thought that Harry was tiring, so he looked at him and said:

"Where is that Hermione of yours?" He asked Harry. "I'm sure she'll want to see it when the famous Harry Potter is defeated by Lord Voldemort. She might even want to be next in line for the ride. But maybe my friends here will want to take HER for a ride. She is quite pretty after all". Voldemort started to laugh, but Harry was outraged. Harry used and intense series of blows, never once used by anyone, and knocked the swords out of Voldemort's hands.

Harry pushed Cateroc up to Voldemort's throat.

"You will never say that again". Harry said with rage. "I know that, because you won't live to say that again". Harry then started to move his scimitar to execute him, but then hesitated. "No, I won't put you to a painless death. You don't deserve that. You've killed countless people and now I'm going to kill you in the same fashion".

Harry stepped on his chest and slowly cut off Voldemort's limbs, one-by-one. He listened to him scream bloody murder for the world to see. Blood splattered on Harry as he did this.

Once all of his arms and legs were severed, Harry wiped of Tsian and Cateroc. He pulled out Kulin'afe and jabbed it through Voldemort's heart.

The dark mark that was still hanging over Percy vanished. All of the death eaters clutched their arms as the dark mark was burned from them.

One-by-one the death eater's scars flashed with light. A dark spirit flew out of each one of them, disappearing into thin air.

Harry was shaking. He had killed Voldemort. His hand automatically flew to his forehead where his scar was. It was still there.

Harry wiped off Kulin'afe and sheathed it. He turned around, dripping with blood, to face Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Erin, Lupin and all of the Weasleys. Harry looked at them and sighed. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley". He said to her. "He was dead before I got here". He pointed to Percy and she burst into tears.

"My baby!" She cried. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Mr. Weasley followed him, but all of his brothers and his sister stayed back.

Hermione looked at Harry. He was blood soaked and he was sweating, but she had never loved him more. She pulled Harry into a hug. She kissed him on the lips and whispered:

"I love you Harry". To him and he nodded.

"I love you too".

Suddenly a bunch of Aurors apperated to the scene. They looked at Voldemort and then at Harry.

"Holy, mother of pearl". One said. "Harry Potter killed you-know-who". All of the Aurors gasped and looked at Harry. They stared for a moment at the couple who were standing together and then got to work, capturing all of the death eaters who hadn't dissapperated yet.

A few moments later a news crew came. They automatically walked over to Harry, as if there was a magnet drawing them towards him.

"Mr. Potter". They said to him. "Could we have a few words with you?" They asked. Harry rolled his eyes, and then he put his hand around Hermione's hips.

"Fine, but hurry up". He said. The man nodded.

"Mr. Potter, how did you kill you-know-who". Harry grinned, Hermione gave him a warning look, but he said it anyway.

"No, I don't know who. Who is it that you are talking about?"

"He who must not be named". Harry smiled again.

"Well, there must be a lot of "he's" out there. I'm lost". The interviewer rolled his eyes. "Look dude". Harry said, exasperated. "I refuse to answer any questions unless you say Voldemort's name. He's dead now, and he's not going to come back to life if you say it". The interviewer looked scared.

"Fine... how did you kill Vol.. Volde... Voldemort?" He asked. Harry smiled and answered every question he was asked.

A little while later, when all of the Aurors and the news crew had left, everyone went back into the manor to floo back to Hogwarts. It was a school day the next day after all.

**

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hello everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! I just want you to all know that the excitement isn't over, just because old Voldy is dead. I have so much excitement planned that I am going to finish this Hogwarts year, do a sequel about next year and maybe... just maybe a third one! So don't stop reading now!**

Please Review! I love all of you my reviewers!


	20. Classes to be Remembered

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Classes to be remembered.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by the very talented Joanne Rowling!

Star in a Daze: So, old Voldy is dead. I guess that means that the fun is over... NOT! I could never leave all of the fun out! So expect the unexpected! Please R&R!

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked up to their room, exhausted. They went to bed right after they said goodbye to Draco and Ginny.

The next morning, Wednesday the fourth, Harry and Hermione woke up and got ready for work. They quickly showered and got ready to go down for breakfast.

They walked down, like zombies, they were so tired. They met up with Ginny and Draco in the hallways and they looked just as tired as Harry and Hermione. The four of them walked into the full Great Hall. As they walked in the Hall everyone went quiet and stared at them. Harry looked at Draco.

"Do they know?" He asked. He shrugged and looked around. Everyone started to whisper and point at an article in the Daily Prophet. Harry shook his head and sat down at the Slytherin table with Draco, Hermione and Ginny. Hedwig flew over to him, holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter. Harry pulled off them and looked at the newspaper. He looked at the title and sighed.

_**Harry Potter Defeats You-Know-Who in Epic Battle of the Century**_

_Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a battle last night at an undisclosed location. When the press and the Aurors arrived at the scene, Harry Potter was standing with his friends Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley his girlfriend Hermione Granger, his sister Katrina Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and the parents of Ginny and Ronald Weasley, the new Minister for Magic Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley. Harry heroically protected the wizarding world from utter destruction by killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not by magic, but with a sword. The sword previously owned by Godric Gryffindor and the sword he used to kill a basilisk in his second year at school, to save Ginny Weasley from You-Know-Who._

"_I was just doing what anyone would do; I was protecting the ones I love most. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing". Harry Potter said last night. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named deserved everything that he got. It isn't right to kill other wizards or muggles for pleasure"._

_The members of the ministry would like to thank Harry Potter for his contribution to our world and would like to present him with "The Order of Merlin, First Class" this Saturday night._

_As I quote from a famous wizard, and again from Harry Potter last night. "May your swords stay sharp, you may never know when you will need them"._

_Ginger Relicase_

Harry finished reading the article and sighed.

"Oh my lord". He said under his breath. He walked up to the head table with the article and showed it to Dumbledore.

"Albus". He said. "Have you seen this morning's paper?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes I did Harry, I was surprised that they did such a small piece on it". Harry shook his head and opened the paper to page four. There was about ten articles there, from page four to seven and then there were pictures after that. Dumbledore started to laugh. "There is the paper I know". Harry shook his head.

"I don't need all of this publicity". He said exasperated. "I have to teach two classes today, plus I have to go through a three period Defense class. How am I going to teach with my whole class talking about the article? I mean I can't sit through breakfast without people looking at me, and whispering about me". Dumbledore looked at Harry and laughed.

"I'm sure that everyone in your classes will listen to you, especially your sixth year DA class. I'm sure they'll want to learn all of the moves that you used on Voldemort last night". Harry shook his head and walked back to his seat. He hurried to eat, pushed Hermione, Draco and Ginny to hurry. Then the three of them hurried out of the Hall and into their DADA class. They were there about fifteen minutes before anyone else. They started to talk.

"Harry, are you going to be okay hunny?" Hermione asked him. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't know how I'll be able to teach today. I mean, I want to and everything, but if I do all the kids will ask me questions, and it's the same if you teach. All the kids will ask you what happened. You're mentioned in the article. All of you are". Everyone sighed. They sat there silent for a few moments and then the students started to walk in. Harry quickly grabbed a seat in the back corner, with Hermione beside him and Draco and Ginny in front of him so no one could sit around him.

A few moments later Lupin walked in.

"Hello class. Today we will be learning about... will everyone please stop staring at Harry. I know that you all love him, but the only one I want to see staring at Harry is Hermione, because she's his fiancée". The class slowly started to turn around, but Hermione, taking advantage of what Lupin said, turned to face Harry, and she just stared at him for a few minutes until Lupin turned on her.

"Miss. Granger, I wasn't serious. Please pay attention". Harry and Hermione started to crack up and soon everyone was laughing. Lupin just shook his head. "I suppose that I won't be able to teach you today. So I guess I should just keep you in at lunch to teach you what you were supposed to learn in this class". That got the class' attention. He smiled and began to teach the class.

Just a few moments before class was over Lupin called Harry and Hermione up to the front of the class.

"I know that you two will be bombarded at the end of class, so I'm going to let you go now. Go get your books and leave. Go to your office Harry. I'll send Dobby with your lunch. But lock yourselves in. Dobby can appear in the room without a door". Harry looked like he could kiss Lupin, but Harry isn't gay so he didn't.

"Thank you so much Moony". He said. He and Hermione grabbed their books. Harry quickly scribbled Draco a note, telling him to meet them in his office. That Dobby would bring lunch and then they left.

About ten minutes after they got to his office Draco and Ginny came in. they slipped in, and while they did Harry noticed that there were about twenty people outside of his office waiting for him. Then Dobby appeared with their lunches. Harry had told Lupin to send up four lunches.

About half an hour later Harry heard a knock at the door.

"Harry, it's Albus. Let me in". Harry opened the door. "Harry". He said after he had shut the door. "You can't hide in here forever". Harry nodded.

"I know. But I can hide in here until class starts".

"I know you can, but what will happen after class and while you're in the hallways?" Harry shrugged.

"Run?" He suggested. Dumbledore shook his head. The two of them had a talk and Harry finally realized that he couldn't run from what he was.

About twenty minutes before class was supposed to start Harry and Hermione walked into their classroom to find everyone sitting in their desks quietly. Harry was surprised.

"Okay, since everyone is here, I guess we can start". Padma Patil, from Ravenclaw, raised her hand. "Yes Padma?" She took in a breath and then started.

"Please Sir. We are dying to know what happened last night. I was hoping that you could please tell us what happened, so we know fact from fiction?" Harry sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you exactly what happened, but don't interrupt me okay. It's painful enough to bring it up". The class nodded.

"Okay. What happened is, well my best friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley's father had just won the election the day before, so we had decided that we would throw him a party. So at a house, I won't say whose or where it was, we had the party.

After a little while Hermione and I decided to take a walk, so we walked down the street and we saw Ron and Ginny's brother, Percy Weasley, many of you know him. He was head boy in our third year. He was dead on the ground with the dark mark hanging over him. I was shocked, but then I saw Voldemort with a band of Death eaters behind him.

I was worried, but I knew I had to keep calm. We talked for a moment, in that time a death eater started to throw spells at Hermione. I got annoyed so Voldemort and I started a wizards duel. We battled like that for a few moments and then we started to battle with weapons, me with my scimitars and Voldemort with two swords. In which time Draco and Ginny had come out to help.

After that happened, Voldemort had threw a spell at a group of muggle houses. Draco helped the muggles. I know he found a few alive and he saved their lives. And Ginny helped Hermione so no Death Eaters would hurt her, I'm eternally grateful to her for that.

Actually, how I killed Voldemort was pure luck. I got his swords out of his hands and then I killed him with my sword. It wasn't anything spectacular. I know I couldn't have done it without Draco, Ginny and Hermione". The class was hanging onto his every word, and then they broke out in a cheer. Harry started to blush, but then Hermione, Ginny and Draco came up to the front.

"Harry". Draco said to him. "You are too modest. You are the one who killed Voldemort. If you hadn't of been there we all would have died. The whole wizarding word would have died. Now get a hold of yourself and stop trying to pin your job on everyone else. We don't want your publicity". Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"I was serious".

"Shut up Harry". Hermione, Ginny and Draco said at the same time. Harry obeyed and shut his mouth.

_I refuse to open it for you later. _He said to Hermione through his mind.

_I bet I can change that tonight. _She said. Harry shook his head.

"Okay, now onto the lesson". Just then the bell rang. "Okay, never mind. We'll do our lesson next week. Class dismissed". The class left and Harry sat down at his desk and sighed. He missed his entire lesson because of his stupid fight with Voldemort.

The class with the seventh years wasn't a lot different. All of the students wanted to hear everything first hand, so they kept asking questions and Harry told the whole story from beginning to end, again.

When Harry had dismissed the seventh years he sat down at his desk and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"This is getting old". He said to her. She nodded in agreement. They sat like that for a few moments, and then they heard a knock at the door. Harry turned and faced the door to see one of the sixth year Hufflepuffs, Marilee. "Come in". He said kindly and she walked in.

"Professor Potter, Sir. Could I please talk to you?" She asked. Harry nodded. She smiled. "Well, Professor, all of us sixth years were talking after class, and we were wondering if you could please teach us our lesson now? We really want to learn how to use our weapons". Harry looked at her and smiled.

"You all want to learn?" He asked. She nodded. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Okay, we have until six o'clock to learn, so I guess I could teach you all now". Marilee smiled.

"Oh, thank you Sir. I'll go get everyone". She said happily. Harry nodded as she ran out the door.

"I think she fancies you". Hermione said to Harry, after she left. Harry shook his head.

"No she doesn't". Harry said. "And even if she does, I have enough girls to last me a life time". Hermione glared at him. "And by girls I mean you, of course". He added quickly.

"That's better". Just then Marilee came running in, followed by every sixth year and by some of the students who wanted to watch the lesson, so basically the whole student body was there. Harry shook his head.

"Okay, everyone. I need you all to split up into your groups. And all of you people who aren't in this class. I'm not going to tell you to get out, but I will if you distract anyone or if you are in the way". Harry said, sternly. Everyone nodded and the sixth years split into their groups as the rest of the students backed off to the walls. Harry waved his wand and all of the chairs and desks stacked up into a corner.

"Okay, today I think I'll start and see if the bladed weapon's masters are balanced yet". Harry put the rope up and every one who had a bladed weapon crossed the rope with ease. "Very good". Harry said to them. "Now, you are all going to learn how to fight with the swords". Parvati Patil raised her hand. "Yes Parvati". Harry said.

"I was wondering if you could give us a demonstration". She said nicely.

"If Draco will come over here and help with Myta'Richona". He said. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Harry sighed and explained.

"Every sword, scimitar and even dagger deserves a name. They are there for your protection. It would be like you walking around without a name. But you have to think carefully about the name. It has to have some significance". Harry quickly unsheathed Kulin'afe and wiped it around so everyone could see it. "This is Kulin'afe. Kulin'afe means the delay of evil". He sheathed it and then whipped out Cateroc and Tsian. "This is Cateroc". Harry said, holding up the scimitar. "Cateroc means doom. And this is Tsian". He said holding up the scimitar. "Tsian means hope". Harry then sheathed the two scimitars and then called Draco and Ginny over. "Draco's sword is named Myta'Richona, which means speed and strength, and his scimitars are named Heria and RiChona which mean speed and death. Now Ginny, her scimitars are named Afain and Kay'lach which mean shadow eater and cutter. Every name has an important meaning to the owner, and the language, the elvish language, places a spell over the blade, making it impossible to break". Harry turned to Draco. "Now, Draco, these people want a demonstration. Shall we give one to them?" Draco nodded eagerly.

"Of course we shall". He said. Harry drew out Kulin'afe and Draco pulled out Myta'Richona. Harry and Draco bowed to each other and crossed their blades.

"Three, two, one". Harry slowly said. He quickly pulled a complicated attack and Draco defended it.

The fight went on for a long time. Harry and Draco always knew the right attack and the right defense, so neither one could gain advantage.

After about forty-five minutes, Draco began to tire and Harry was just getting warmed up. Harry used a course of complicated moves, all of which Draco blocked, but then Draco made a stupid move and Harry was able to knock the sword from Draco's hands. Like Harry has always ended a sword fight, he pointed the blade to Draco's throat and then pulled away, passing Draco his sword.

The crowd started to cheer. Everyone was pumped by the display of power that both of them showed. Harry then turned to the blade group.

"Now, I am going to attack each one of you. I don't want any of you to worry though. I have excellent dexterity". Harry attacked each one in turn, but none of them could hold off for longer than a few seconds. Harry shook his head. "If you can't fend me off in a well heated classroom, then how are you going to fend off someone when it is, let's just say, snowing". Harry smiled, with and idea and then he turned to Draco. "Hey, Draco, do you think that you could help us for a little while?" Draco nodded.

"I'll see what I can do". Harry then turned to the first person in line, and as Harry was about to attack, it started to snow. Harry smiled and he continued with his attack. The girl he was fighting, Lavender, was caught up in the surprise of the snow and she looked up, causing Harry to stop his attack, right before he was going to hit her.

"Lavender," he said. "You're dead. If this had been a real fight, and you got caught up in what the weather was, then you would have been killed". Lavender bent her head.

"I'm sorry Sir". She said. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's okay, the snow surprised you, but you can't let minor distractions get the best of you, okay?" Lavender nodded. "Good".

Harry continued with his lesson. He used the time, all the way up to six o'clock, to teach the class. He did quick demonstrations for all of the weapons and then taught them all how to use them. The class wasn't very good, but they were learning.

Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together. They had decided to sit at the high table, so the students wouldn't bombard them with questions.

When Albus sat down at the table, a few minutes after Harry and Hermione, he started to talk to them, a mile a minute.

"Harry, I heard about your class today. I can't believe you allowed everyone to watch. I also heard that you two preformed magnificently". Harry smiled.

"It was okay. Draco did really well". Hermione shook her head.

"Draco did really well, I agree, but Harry beat him with an extraordinary move. Harry is just being modest, like always".

"Well, now I have all of the first, second and third years bugging me to let them take DA. I was wondering what you thought of that". Harry was surprised.

"But, I have barely enough time as it is. We have normal classes that we have to take, plus Auror training, plus duty shifts, plus we have two weddings to plan, we also have to design our house. Do we have time?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Well, you have to keep taking Defense Against the Dark Arts if you want to be an Auror, you also still need potions. If you drop your other classes you could do it. I guess you could do without Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and charms". Harry looked at Hermione.

_Do you want to do this? _He asked her through his mind.

_Well, it wouldn't be too bad. We wouldn't have as much homework. The lesson plans would be easy for those years and we would have more free time, since it is only one period a class._

_Okay, so it's a yes then? _Hermione nodded. "Okay, we'll do it". Harry said to Dumbledore. He smiled.

"Good, so I guess I should give you your schedules now". Dumbledore pulled out his wand, muttered a spell and two pieces of paper appeared.

Harry looked at it and so did Hermione. They looked at each other and nodded. It was a lot different from their old schedule, but they liked it, it was prettier than last time.

"So, we have potions tomorrow, and that's it". Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll be delivering the new schedules to all of the students in their dorms tonight". Harry nodded.

The three of them talked for a little while longer, and then Harry and Hermione disappeared for a while before their Auror training.

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hello everybody! I hope this chappie didn't bore you all to death! I'm sorry if it did, but some good stuff is coming up soon! Oh, and to all of you that might be wondering, I'm not writing about the wedding in this story... well I'll write the plans to the wedding, but the wedding won't take place until "In the Shadows", the next book in the trilogy... LOL! So, any who! The title says a clue to what will happen in the next story! This one is almost over! I might even throw in another dance! What do ya think? Please review! 


	21. Preparations

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Preperations**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it is owned by Joanne Rowling. And if she makes Ron and Hermione go out... **I'll sue!** And I want all of my reviewers, if you love me, to sue with me okay? Okay!

**Star in a Daze:** Hidee ho! Guess what! I was only going to make my story 20 chapters long, but I decided that I'll make it longer! So YAY! Please R&R! I hope you love! I love you, all my reviewers!

* * *

Harry and Hermione made their way up to Dumbledore's office for their Auror training. Katrina was waiting there for them.

"Hey Kay Kay". Harry said smiling.

"Hi Harry, Hi Hermione". She replied. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then Moody walked in, so she closed it.

"Hello. Today we will be doing something that I've never mentioned before. Today we will have to go off school grounds so I can teach you how to apperate". Harry was excited. He was waiting for this, well, forever. Moody started to walk out the door and the three of them followed.

They went down, and as soon as they crossed the barrier to the school Moody started to talk again.

"So, now I am going to teach you. Apperation can actually be quite easy. All you have to do is think carefully about where you want to go. Harry, come here". Harry walked over to Moody. "Now, Potter. I want you to look around, and think about the place you want to be most, that is within sight". Harry looked around and nodded.

"Okay".

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and picture the place in your mind. Put every detail you can into the picture". Harry nodded again. "Now, I want you to place yourself into the picture. Now concentrate. Imagine yourself in that place". Harry closed his eyes and placed himself in the picture. He could feel the magic in him tingling. He focused harder on the picture and then he felt an odd feeling. He opened his eyes and found himself beside Hermione.

"I knew I could do it". He said, happily. Hermione looked at him.

"This is your place?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"There is no place in the universe that I would rather be". Hermione blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "And that is why". Harry said and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Harry". She replied. Moody shook his head.

"Very good, now Potter, I want you to take this port key and wherever you turn up, I want you to apperate back here". Harry nodded and Moody handed him a book.

"Good luck". Hermione whispered. She squeezed his hand and smiled. Harry smiled back at her and took the port key.

He felt the pull and when he arrived at his destination he quickly looked around. He found himself at his house. He smiled and decided that he should probably go back now. He concentrated hard on the picture on Hermione, Katrina and Moody all standing there. He felt the tingle again and when he opened his eyes, he was there again. He looked at Hermione and smiled.

"I did it". He said smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"That's great Harry". She said.

For the next few hours they practiced apperation. Finally, at around nine o'clock all three of them could apperate everywhere.

"Now," Moody said to Harry, Hermione and Katrina. "Don't tell anyone that you know how to apperate. It is a skill that I hope you wont use unless you're in danger, at least until you're seventeen". The three of them nodded.

"Okay Professor". Hermione said. Moody nodded and dismissed them. The three of them went up to their rooms to go to bed.

Auror meetings were a lot less frequent now that Harry, Hermione and Katrina knew what they were doing. Harry and Hermione were having fun teaching, but there was a matter that they needed to take care of.

"I need you to help me pick out a wedding dress". Ginny said to Harry and Hermione one day in April. "I'm desperate. My wedding is three months away. I have invitations out already, but I don't have a dress". Hermione looked at Harry, then at Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginny. Harry and I will go dress hunting with you this weekend. We could even take the Friday off and go to London for a three day weekend". Ginny smiled.

"Thank you so much you guys. You don't know how much I appreciate your help".

"It's no problem Ginny. We're here to help you, no matter what". Harry said to her. Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Harry". She said. She sat down beside him at the Gryffindor table and put her face in her hands. "I didn't know planning a wedding would be so much work. I still have to pick out a caterer, pick out decorations, and get a band. I don't know how I'm going to do it all. I mean, Draco has to get the minister, get the tuxes, and get tables, chairs, cutlery and wine. We also have to talk to Dumbledore about next year". Ginny burst into tears and Harry hugged her.

"It'll be okay Gin". He said soothingly. "I'll help Draco with his stuff, and you with your stuff, and I'm sure Hermione will help too. That's what friends are for, and I think that if I talk to some people then I could get some discounts for you. Besides, I think Erin and her band will do the wedding music. They have been getting together a lot". Ginny nodded.

"I hope so. I'll go talk to them". Ginny got up and walked over to Erin and Ron, who were sitting a few seats down from them. Ginny talked to Erin for a moment and then came back happy. "They'll do it". She said happily. "Now I can check that off my list. Next I have to get a caterer".

Harry, Hermione and Ginny spent hours working out solutions and by the end of the night, they had only figured out that Ginny's bouquet would be lilies.

That Friday Harry and Hermione quickly packed their clothes for the weekend and they met up with Ginny. They went down to the three broomsticks and flooed to Diagon Ally.

Harry went up to the desk of the Leaky Cauldron and rented two rooms (One for him and Hermione, one for Ginny). Then, after they put their stuff into their rooms they left for muggle London.

Hermione dragged Harry and Ginny into dress shop after dress shop, but by the end of the night, they still hadn't found a dress.

The three of them sat in a bar and drank a few butter beers. Harry looked at Ginny and saw that she was depressed.

"It's okay Ginny. Tomorrow we're bound to find a dress. I've heard about this place called "Chic". It's a wedding and formal occasion store. It's supposed to be very good. It's new, but when the lead singer of the weird sisters got married, she bought her dress there. It's run by an eighteen year old named Saitie Lane". Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Okay. I guess we could go there, but it's run by an eighteen year old?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, She's been sewing and designing clothes at thirteen. I've seen some of her work. It's not bad". Ginny nodded.

"Okay. We'll go there first thing tomorrow". Harry nodded.

The next day Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked down to a small, elegant store with _Chic _written on top of it.

The three of them walked in and saw a young girl sitting behind the counter. She was tall, slim and had long, straight, black hair that fell to her hips. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hi". She said. "My name is Saitie Lane. I own this dress shop. Is there anything that you are looking for in particular?" Ginny smiled at her and nodded.

"Actually, yes, I'm getting married in July and I need a wedding dress". Saitie looked shocked.

"But you can't be older than seventeen". Ginny smiled.

"I just turned sixteen, but I'm getting married so, I need a dress". Saitie smiled at her.

"Okay, that sounds good. Is that the groom?" She asked, pointing to Harry. Harry looked at her, stunned.

"No". He said rapidly. "No. I'm here as a friend. Her fiancée's at home now. I'm marrying this one," he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "next summer". Saitie smiled.

"You got a good one young lady". She said. "Hold on to him. He's pretty hot". Harry blushed and Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry. I have him bewitched". Harry looked at her and laughed.

"You don't know how true it is". He said. The three of them laughed and Saitie looked confused.

"Well, our wedding dresses are back here. If you come we'll try to find one that is right for you. Is there anything that you want specifically?"

"Yes. I want it strapless and white". Saitie smiled at her.

"Okay, we can do that". She led them to a room and over to a few racks of strapless, white wedding dresses.

Ginny looked through all of the dresses, but it was Hermione who found the right one for her.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny, come look at this one". She said happily. Hermione held out a dress for Ginny. "And it's size four too. It'll fit". Ginny looked at the dress. It was beautiful. She went into the change rooms and tried it on.

"I'll take it". She said. She walked out of the dressing room in the dress and Harry and Hermione gasped. It was form fitting, down to the hips, and then it fell down, just passed her feet, in princess style. The top had a beautiful beaded pattern that just barely went down passed the bottom half.

"It's beautiful". Hermione gasped. "You're beautiful". Harry nodded. He then got down on one knee.

"Marry me Ginny?" He asked, teasingly. Hermione kicked him and Harry started to laugh. "I was joking, jeeze". He said. He stood up and kissed her. Ginny quickly changed out of the dress and brought it over to Saitie.

"I want this one". She said to her. Saitie smiled at her.

"I love that dress. It was the first ever wedding dress that I designed and made". Saitie put it in a dry cleaners bag and Ginny paid for it.

The three of them walked out of the store and down the street to a jewelry store. They walked into it and Ginny looked around for a tiara.

After a little while she found one that looked perfect. It was silver and was pressed with diamonds. She bought it automatically, and then the three of them went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day, Sunday, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione went into the girl's dorms to show off Ginny's dress, and Harry went back to his room to do the rest of his homework.

Over the next few weeks Harry spent most of his time with Draco, and Hermione spent most of her time with Ginny, helping the other with the wedding preparations. Harry and Hermione only saw each other in class and at night.

"Draco". Harry said in the tux shop. "Have you picked out the tuxes yet?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"No I haven't. I want them to be perfect". He replied. Harry looked at the tuxes. They all looked the same to him, except for the blue frilly one, but Harry knew that Draco would never wear frilly clothes... and even if he wanted too... Ginny would kill him.

Meanwhile Hermione was down the street at a flower shop picking out flowers with Ginny. Ginny had decided that the wedding would have white lilies with sprigs of lavender. They picked out a bunch of floral arrangements for decorating the tables, chairs, alter, aisle and trees. They also got the bouquets for the bridesmaids (Hermione, Luna, Erin and Katrina) and Corsages for Draco and the Groomsmen (Harry, Draco's cousin Mark, Ron and Seamus). By the end of the day they had finally picked out all of the flowers.

Harry and Draco were wandering around the store, Draco still looking for a tux. Harry was starting to get bored. Draco had looked through all of the racks and he was trying to decide if he wanted a black or silver vest. Harry watched him struggle for a few minutes and then he snapped.

"Okay, Draco. You're getting the silver vest. The Groomsmen will get the black ones. Now let's go". Draco looked at him and then looked at the tuxes.

"I guess that'll work". Draco walked over to the counter and ordered the tuxes.

It was now the end of May. Ginny, Draco, Harry and Hermione had worked very hard on the wedding. All that they had left to do is decide where Draco and Ginny would go on their Honeymoon. Ginny and Draco decided that they wanted to go to Greece. Ginny had wanted to travel there her whole life, but never had the chance.

Harry and Hermione were on a different mission though. There had been many disappearances lately. A bunch of magical creatures, like werewolves and banshees, had been going missing for about a month now. Harry and Hermione were asked to keep watch over Lupin, to make sure that he wasn't taken.

Ginny and Draco walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor". Ginny said as they walked in. "Could we please talk to you for a few moments?" Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"Yes, of course you can. What is on your mind?" Ginny blushed.

"Well, as you know, Draco and I are getting married this summer, and we were wondering if we could have a room together, so we wouldn't have to sleep on different sides of the school". Dumbledore looked at her up and down.

"Of course you can. I know what you mean. I'll arrange to have a room put in right next to the soon to-be Potters". Ginny and Draco smiled.

"Thank you Professor". They said at the same time. Dumbledore nodded and laughed.

Ginny and Draco walked out of the office and down to Harry and Hermione's room to tell them the good news.

**

* * *

Star in a Daze: Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I know not much exciting happened here, but there will be more exciting ness in this story! Also, I thought you might like to know that the next chapter, chapter twenty-two, will be the last chapter of ****A Love Worth Fighting For**. So, after you read that, look for **In the Shadows**, the second story in my trilogy! Please R&R! I love you all of my reviewers! Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I know not much exciting happened here, but there will be more exciting ness in this story! Also, I thought you might like to know that the next chapter, chapter twenty-two, will be the last chapter of . So, after you read that, look for , the second story in my trilogy! Please R&R! I love you all of my reviewers! 


	22. Ding Dong

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Ding-Dong**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! I own the plot and a few characters but not anything you recognize from the books!

**Star in a Daze:** Well, this is it! The final chapter to my lovely story! I get to start a new one soon! I'll try to post it ASAP! Look for In the Shadows on my profile! Please R&R! I expect a lot of reviews for the last chappie of the story!

* * *

Harry and Hermione were in their room, talking. It was three weeks before the end of the term and they had just finished studying for their exams. 

"Hermione, do you think we could take a break tomorrow?" Harry asked her. "I mean, it's Friday, and it feels like I haven't talked to you about anything other than school work and Draco's and Ginny's wedding for about three months. I miss you". Hermione looked at him.

"Okay. I miss you too Harry. I want to do something alone with you. Do you want to tell Draco and Ginny that we can't plan with them tomorrow because we're sick?" Harry nodded, thoughtfully.

"Well, how about we say that you're sick, and I'm going to stay with you so you don't have to be alone". Hermione nodded.

"That's a good idea". She said happily. Harry smiled and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Until tomorrow then". He whispered. He hugged her close to him, and then the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning Harry and Hermione slept in, for the first time in awhile. They had no classes that day, so when Draco knocked on their door Harry pulled on a robe and walked over to him. "Hey Draco". He said.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Draco asked Harry, eyeing his robe. Harry blushed.

"Well, I haven't actually had a lot of time to change. You see, Hermione is really sick and I haven't left her, because well she's really sick". Draco looked passed Harry and saw Hermione sitting on the bed, she was really white. She was coughing and suddenly she ran to the bathroom. Draco heard her start to puke.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll tell Ginny that Hermione is sick and that you are going to stay here and take care of her?" Harry nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you when Hermione feels better I guess". Harry nodded.

"Yup". Draco looked at him and smiled.

"Tell Hermione that I hope she feels better".

"I will". Draco then left and Hermione walked out of the bathroom, holding up a box of the Weasley's snack boxes. Hermione smiled.

"Fred and George strike again". She said happily. Harry nodded and pulled her close to him.

"WE finally have some time to ourselves". He said smiling. "No homework". Hermione looked at him with a shocked face.

"Wait just five minutes. I have to just finish one thing". She rushed over to a book and she opened it. Harry ripped it from her hands and tossed it behind him.

"No, I said no homework. No books, no reading, no writing". He looked at her and picked her up. "Today is the day that you and I will have all to ourselves. I'm going to make you breakfast, and then we'll have some fun". Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Okay". She said. Harry carried her to their room and dropped her on the bed. He then walked out and made her favorite breakfast, freshly made blueberry muffins with vanilla ice cream.

After Hermione and Harry finished their breakfast Harry cleared away the plates with a swish of his wand. Hermione disappeared into the washroom for a few moments, and then came back out in the nightgown that Ginny had given her for Christmas. Harry smiled at her, but then he had a plan. Harry pretended that he was leaving. He got up from the bed and walked over to their living room, where the television was. He sat down on a chair and turned it on. Hermione walked over to him, sat in his lap and started to kiss his neck. Harry started to melt, but he had to keep up the pace. He started to flip channels, until he found a show about cars. He started watching it and after a few minutes he said:

"Hermione, you're kind of blocking the TV, could you please move?" That struck a nerve. Hermione stood up and had a glare in her eyes.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled. "GET YOUR BUT OFF OF THAT CHAIR AND PAY SOME ATTENTION TO WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO!" Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Hermione smiled.

"What I want to do is different than what I'm trying to do". She said smiling. "I can't do what I want us to do until we're married. You said so". Harry looked at her and smiled.

"You want to do that?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded. He was about to go and do that, but then he had an idea. "How about we wait until we move into our new house? It'll be more special. Besides, there's a car show I want to watch". Hermione glared at him and Harry started to laugh. "I'm joking hunny'. He said. "I want to be with you". He flipped off the TV and pulled her onto his lap. He started to kiss her on the mouth, and then he worked his way down her neck. He then flipped her around and he started to give her a neck massage. Hermione groaned with delight. She had never felt anything so good. Harry continued with the massage, until he felt a crease in her back. Harry pulled down the back of the nightgown and saw a scar across her back. "Hermione?" He said questionably. "How did you get that scar on your back?" Hermione looked at him and bit her lip.

"Well, I got that in the summer after fourth year". She said. "The week before I went to the order". Harry pulled her close to him and smiled.

"Go on hunny". He said. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Well, I promised Viktor that I would visit him over the summer, right?" Harry nodded, tentatively. "Well, I went over there for about a week and all he did was... well..." Harry looked at her with surprise.

"Did what?"

"Oh Harry". She said, with tears forming in her eyes. "All he did was touch me. He wouldn't keep his hands off, even when we were around his parents and friends". Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe it! He seemed like such a nice guy.

"Hermione, what happened to your back?" Harry asked again, after a moments pause.

"Well, one night, while he was doing that he went a little too far. I pushed him away from me and he got mad. He grabbed one of his picture frames, it had a picture of you, me, Ron and Viktor. He started screaming about me cheating on him. I said that I wasn't which was true. He threw the frame at me as I started to run out of the room. It gashed my back and I flooed back to my house immediately. Oh, Harry, I was so scared". Hermione finished with a sob. Harry stood up and Hermione stumbled. Harry walked over to a wall and punched it. Hermione gasped as a hole was dented in.

"I can't believe he did that to you. The bastard. I swear, next time I see him, I'll murderize him to no end". Hermione was shocked. Harry threw another punch at the wall and deepened the hole. Hermione ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry, calm down. It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine and Viktor and I haven't spoken since. He still writes me sometimes, but I don't answer his letters". Harry was shocked.

"The bastard still writes you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"I got a letter from him yesterday". Hermione walked over to the trash can in that room and pulled out a letter that hadn't even had the seal broken. She handed it to him and Harry read it.

_Dear Hermione._

_Hello. This is Viktor. I was wondering why you haven't answered my letters. I hope that they have been getting to you. I just wanted to tell you again that I love you and that I would do anything to get you back. I will even forgive you for cheating on me with that disgusting Ronald boy._

_Hermione, please come back to me. I really do love you and I miss you. I want you Hermione. I really do. Please write back soon!_

_Love Viktor_

Harry crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. Harry quickly changed his clothes, walked out of the school and down to Hogsmeade, he then apperated to Viktor's house, ready to kick some ass.

Harry banged on Viktor's front door and Viktor answered it.

"Hello?" He said. "Oh, hi Harry, vutt are you doing here?" Harry answered the question by punching him in the face.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO HERMIONE!" Harry once again punched Viktor. He was stunned.

"Harry, vut are you talking about?" Viktor asked.

"I'm talking about you abusing my fiancée!" Harry yelled. Viktor was stunned.

"Your fiancée?"

"Yes, my fiancée. Now if you don't stop writing Hermione harassing letters, then I swear I will kill you where you stand. Now, do I make myself clear?" Viktor nodded rapidly. "Good". Harry said finally. He then kicked Viktor in his shin and then he sacked him, after that Harry apperated back to Hogsmeade, proud of his job with Viktor. He walked back to Hogwarts and he and Hermione spent a nice day together.

Over the next few days Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny crammed for their exams. Harry was still supposed to watch over Lupin, but he had been acting normal over the last few days, but he did look a little tired.

On the last day of exams Harry and Draco got together to talk. His wedding was in eight days and he was worried about what Draco might do.

"Draco". Harry said. "I was wondering if you all have everything done". Draco nodded.

"Yup. I have had everything done. I have responses, I have food ordered. We have flowers, tuxes, dresses, band, minister, location, day, time. We even have our honeymoon planned".

"Good, well, I guess I should wish you both luck".

"Thanks, but I have a question to ask you".

"Shoot".

"Have you written your speech?" Harry was shocked.

"What speech".

"Well, you're the best man. He normally makes a speech at the reception".

"Umm, yes of course I have it written I just have to go and Ummm… see something". Harry stood up and ran out of the room and up to his room. Draco stared at him and then started to laugh.

It was the day before the wedding and Harry was in his and Hermione's room in Grimwald Place.

"Hermione, what do you think of the speech?" Hermione looked over and Harry started to read. "I have known Draco and Ginny since before I came to Hogwarts. I knew Draco from the robe store and Ginny as my best friend's little sister. Draco, well, what can I say about the dude. For the longest time I thought he was an asshole, but I have learned to love him. Ginny, she was always like a sister to me. I knew that I could talk to her about anything. Everyone could, Ginny is so open and welcoming, no matter who you are. When I found out that Draco and Ginny were dating, well, I thought that Draco was just being mean. He had always made fun of her family, and her brother is his worst enemy. Now, I am here today, talking to all of you, at their wedding, the day I never thought would come. I now know that Draco loves Ginny with all of his heart and he will never do anything to hurt her. Now, I would just like to say one thing to the bride and one thing to the groom. Ginny, if you ever feel the need to get away from his ruffled clothes, you're always welcome at our house, and Draco, if you hurt her mentally, I'll hurt you physically. I hope I never have too". Harry looked and Hermione and she smiled.

"Harry, that was excellent. I love it". Harry smiled.

"Thank you".

The next day Harry and Hermione woke up early and went to their respective person.

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and Ginny was sitting on her bed, in her nightgown, in tears. When she saw Hermione she jumped up happily.

"I'm getting married today!" She shouted excitedly. She ran over and gave her friend a hug. Hermione laughed. It was nine in the morning and the wedding was at four. Hermione got Ginny to get a shower and get dressed. After she was ready, Hermione and Ginny both left for the hair studio to meet the bridesmaids and to get their hair done.

Harry walked into Draco's room and saw that Draco was still asleep. Harry sat on Draco's bed and poured a bucket of ice cold water on his head. Draco shot up and glared at Harry.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTTER?" He yelled. Harry smiled and said.

"Time to get up, we have to get some food in you. I ordered your favorite pizza and I brought some ice cream. I know you like to eat both of those in the morning of a big event. I thought that since this is the biggest day of your life you should have some". Draco looked at Harry and nodded. Draco hopped in the shower and then got dressed in regular clothes.

Hermione and Ginny met up with the bridesmaids at the hair salon. Luna, Erin and Katrina were waiting there for them, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny!" Erin yelled. Ginny slowly backed away and ran into a tree. Everyone laughed and then they walked into the studio.

Harry and Draco had just finished eating and now they were watching TV. It was two o'clock and they had to get a port key to Hogwarts at two thirty, where their tuxes would be waiting for them and for Mark, Ron and Seamus.

After Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Erin and Katrina had gotten out of the salon they got a port key to Hogwarts. There was a room waiting for them to get ready in. Ginny's tiara and dress were sitting on the bed waiting for her and the bridesmaid dresses were waiting for the girls on the couches.

Harry and Draco were with Seamus, Ron and Mark getting their tuxes on. It was almost time for the wedding and the heat was getting to Draco. He checked his pockets for his vows, which were there, and he ate about twenty breath mints. Harry finally confiscated the mints and put them in his pocket.

Harry, Seamus, Ron and Mark were standing in front of the lake in the aisle, in front of the minister, Father Brown. All of the guest had arrived and the girls were almost ready to walk down the aisle. The wedding march struck on and the girls made their way down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to witness the marriage of two young people, Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They have written their own vows, so please, go on". The minister said.

"Draco". Ginny said with a smile. "Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you would be the one I would be with forever. I knew that you would see me as a person, not just some girl. Ever since we started dating, secretly, you always treated me with dignity, and I love you for that. Draco, if you let me, I know that you are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want to be by your side forever. I love you". Ginny smiled at Draco and Draco took her hands.

"Ginny. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you for the first few years of school, and I'm really sorry for that. I know that it must have been difficult to give me a second chance. Ginny, you are the first person who saw the true me, behind the mask. You are the person who helped me become who I am today, and I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been with me. I know that I don't deserve you, and I'm so happy that you are with me today, I love you so much, and that won't ever change". Ginny had tears running down her face. She was so happy. The two of them turned to the minister and he continued with the ceremony.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Draco smiled and nodded.

"I do".

"And do you Virginia Weasley take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do".

"If anyone has any objections to why these two shouldn't be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace". No one said anything. "Repeat after me Draco. I give you this ring".

"I give you this ring".

"As a sign of my love and faithfulness".

"As a sign of my love and faithfulness". Draco slid the ring onto Ginny's finger.

"Now Ginny, repeat after me. I give you this ring".

"I give you this ring".

"As a sign of my love and faithfulness".

"As a sign of my love and faithfulness". Ginny slid the ring onto Draco's finger. The minister looked up at the crowd.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride". Draco smiled and leaned in and kissed Ginny. Just as they pulled away Harry heard someone scream. He turned around and saw, where Lupin was sitting, was now a werewolf. If bounded up the aisle towards Harry.

"Moony! NOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled.

**

* * *

Star in a Daze: **Well, that's the end of "A Love Worth Fighting For". Look for my next story, "In the Shadows". It's the sequel to this one! I would just like to say thank you to all of my reviewers and that I love all of you so much! I hope that you liked "A Love Worth Fighting For" and I hope you will like "In the Shadows". I wish the best of luck to all of you who are writing stories! All you need is one idea and the story will grow from there! Follow your dreams. They can take you anywhere! I would like to send extra special kisses to all of you! Please keep in touch! My e-mail is on my profile, Please e-mail me with anything you want to talk about! Kisses to all of you! 


	23. A Special Note From the Author

A Special Note from the Author:

Hey everyone, it's me, Star in a Daze. I know I have the sequel being worked on, but I went through EVERY chapter of A Love Worth Fighting For and edited it to as close to perfection as I could possibly do, so I hope you all enjoy, and any new readers, I hope you enjoy as well.

Now, since you all took the time to read my story, I'll take the time to acknowledge you all. Thank you too:

Paige Halliwell

SailorNeo

HermioneGirl03

D.G. Potter

Double Double Toil and Trouble

Grantsbeetle

Freak-on-a-leash16

Loopyidol

Acrobat216

Nikka Malfoy

Granger-gurl-rox

Daichi

Udderpud

Fanjimmy

Wronged-Princess

Keofur

Miss2loved

Deceptive shadows

AmberxPacific AKA Kali L.

Jesusrocks

Sarah0sleds

Adriana a.k.a digitalblossom

Andrew

Hanako110

HermioneStar

Desrosiers

HHR

Tailorsgrl

hermione-991

ACROBAT216

DragonflyOverlord

Reed

Paige

Animefan2003

Kim5188

Yamikeckley

Dave (rite4fun)

shdurrani

Darkness08

Schnuff

Lisha

doughgurl2008

kitimat-born

coldie voldie

preggyuo

fallensoldier123

Gryffindor620

Matt matter852

Kpxiceboi

LiLy MaLfOy13

blue-phenix

Annmarie Aspasia

Febster

Tsukasagoeth

Phelps-Lover

Klister

harrypotterfan17

christieelise

hpfanlf

tainted13Innocence

Goddess of Muffins

chica91

Darkness08

Thank you again, all of you... You guys are the best, and you are the ones who made my story continue.

Love always

Star in a Daze


End file.
